Colocataires
by CookiesHime
Summary: Naruto Sasuke et Sakura, sont colocataires. Leur cohabitation pourra t-elle survivre face à l'amour, au travail et aux études ? UA NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1: Stress

BONJOUR ! Bonsoir à toutes et à tous si il y a des tous ! Aujourd'hui je poste une nouvelle fanfiction (profitons-en avant la rentrée) Alors c'est parti !

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Udpate: Donc ! voici le premier chapitre réécrit ! J'espère que la version réécrite vous plaira autant que l'ancienne version !

* * *

-Bonjour...

Grogna Naruto en sortant de sa chambre.

-Salut ! T'a encore veillé tard ?

Demanda Sakura de sa voix beaucoup trop enjouée au goût de Naruto, qui fronça la sourcils.

-Ouais...

-Page blanche ?

Demanda la rosée.

-Ouais répondit encore une fois Naruto de son ton ensommeillé.

-Café ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Répondit Naruto en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de la table de leur cuisine.

Sakura se dirigea vers la cafetière et servis une tasse à son colocataire.

-C'est quand que tu dois rendre ton chapitre ?

Demanda t-elle en déposant la tasse devant le blond fatigué.

-Un mois et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais mettre dedans...

-Oh t'inquiète pas ça va passer, ça arrive à beaucoup d'auteurs ça !

-J'espère... Ça fera la troisième fois que je rendrais un chapitre en retard, Tsunade va péter un câble. Et une de mes jambes...

-Bonjour...

Grogna Sasuke en sortant de sa chambre.

-J'imagine que tu as aussi travaillé toute la nuit ?

-J'en ai ras-le-cul de ce foutu article...

Fut la seule réponse que Sakura obtînt du brun.

-Oh mes pauvres chéris ! Bon j'y vais !

-A plus !

Firent Naruto et Sasuke d'une même voix.

-Et Rentre chez-toi Kiba !

S'exclama Sakura en frappant la cuisse du jeune vétérinaire allongé sur le canapé du salon.

Sakura prise une pomme rouge sur le bar avant de partir en claquant la porte, laissant les trois jeune hommes à l'était de larves seuls dans l'appartement.

Sasuke se servit une tasse de café, puis s'assit en face de Naruto et tout cela sans ouvrir la bouche ou même regarder son voisin d'en face. Chacun de ses pas traduisaient sa rage de ne pas avoir dormi.

Il soupira, et se leva sa tasse à la main.

-Hey Sasuke je peux en avoir ?

-Non, rentre chez-toi...

Et le brun s'enferma dans sa chambre.

-Naruto ! Mon pote !

-Tu devrai t'expliquer avec Ino... Quoi qu'il ce soit passé entre vous...

Puis Naruto s'enferma à son tour dans sa chambre.

-Faux frères...

Souffla Kiba en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures.

Midi... ça faisait à peu près quatre heures qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, Naruto avait réussi à persuader Kiba de partir travailler. Puis était retourner dans sa chambre à tenter de travailler.

Il avait tout essayer, la musique, relire ses anciens chapitres, regarder des films et des séries en rapport avec ses écrits RIEN n'avait fonctionné. Rien du tout... Il avait juste envie de hurler.

-J'EN AI MARRE !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit...

-Ta gueule ! Hurla Sasuke à son tour.

Naruto se leva quitta sa chambre et entra dans celle du brun.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Grogna Sasuke en quittant son ordinateur des yeux, les levant vers le blond.

Il était dans un état presque aussi pitoyable que Naruto, il avait des cernes sous ses yeux rouges, son teint était pâle, il avait de la barbe qui commençait à pousser et ses cheveux étaient en bataille et secs.

-On-

-Nan.

-Mais tu ne m'a même pas laissé finir !

-Le mot « on » implique que je vais devoir faire quelque chose et donc bouger de cette chaise chose que je ne ferais pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini ce foutu article.

-Juste-

-J'ai dis non, dégage tu me déconcentre.

Naruto quitta la chambre de Sasuke et ferma la porte. Il s'était assit devant réfléchissant à une tactique pour pouvoir faire le brun quitter cette chambre

-Je sais que tu es devant ma chambre ! Retourne travailler dobe.

Naruto grogna et retourna dans sa chambre. Il attendit quelques minutes. Puis quitta sa chambre en courant à toute vitesse dans celle de Sasuke.

-VIENT MANGER DES RAMENS AVEC-

-NON T'ES SOURD !

-Fais une pause au moins...

Couina Naruto.

-Non.

-Si t'y arrive pas maintenant c'est pas en restant assis devant un écran vide que tu vas réussir quoi que ce soit !

-T'es pas la meilleure personne pour dire ce genre de choses Naruto, t'es pas la meilleure personne pour donner des conseils en fait.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est faux ! Je suis la meilleure personne pour donner des conseils ici !

-Non.

-Mais si ! Je vous donne des conseils tout le temps !

-On t'écoute jamais.

-Vraiment ?! Mais vous êtes horribles ! Vous me faites croire que je vaux quelque chose , que je vous sers, que je suis le bon pote qui donne des conseils et depuis le début c'est un mensonge ?!

-La ferme Naruto.

-Depuis qu'on se connais à chaque fois que vous avez besoin d'aide je fais des nuits blanches pour vous conseiller quand vous avez des problèmes et tout ça pour rien ?!

-Naruto.

-Je me sens profondément trahis Sasuke...

Ajouta Naruto en portant une main sur son cœur.

-Naruto arrêtes-ça !

-Tu me cris dessus alors que je suis si faible émotionnellement ?! Quel être horrible es-tu pour traiter ton meilleur ami comme ça !

-Je suis moi. Naruto maintenant dégage.

-Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'aura pas mis tes chaussures, des vêtements moins... Pyjama et que tu auras pas lavé et rasé ton visage de beau gosse pour y enlever tout ces immondices !

Sasuke soupira, puis se leva de sa chaise et fixa Naruto de ses yeux onyx.

-Tu vas me regarder m'habiller ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Sourit Naruto.

-Dégage !

S'exclama Sasuke, ses joues un peu roses.

-Ok ! Ok !

Répondit Naruto en quittant la chambres les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

Puis il parti prendre une douche.

Sasuke se lava rapidement le visage, et s'habilla. Puis quitta l'autre salle de bain pour frapper à la porte de la salle de bain du blond.

-Oye dobe ! Dépêche-toi de sortir de là c'est toi qui as voulu que je sorte ! Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps !

-Oui, oui j'arrive !

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sorti un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

-Oh non...

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez. Un rire épuisé secouant ses épaules.

-Tu ne sors pas avec ce t-shirt.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon t-shirt ?

Demanda Innocemment Naruto.

-Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne sors pas avec toi tant que tu ne l'a pas enlevé.

-Mais j'aime ce t-shirt moi !

-Il est immonde !

-Je ne te permet pas d'insulter ma grenouille ! Excuse-toi !

-Attends, tu veux que je présente mes excuses à un horrible t-shirt Orange avec une grenouille dessus !

-Oui excuses-toi à la grenouille !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Non je ne m'excuserais pas à ta putain de grenouille !

Naruto fit bouger les lèvres de la grenouille sur son t-shirt.

-Tu me vexe Sasuke je ne te pensais pas si méchant !

Fit Naruto en faisant une voix de femme.

-Naruto arrêtes-ça.

-Aller Sasuke ! Excuse-toi !

-Non.

-Ou tu préfère m'embrasser ? Je me transformerais en jolie princesse !

Sasuke commença à rougir et s'écarta du blond.

-C'est trop bizarre ! Je retourne travailler...

-Non ! Ok c'est bon je l'enlève regarde !

Naruto enleva son t-shirt laissant apparaître ses muscles sculptés sur sa peau caramel, sur laquelle Sasuke loucha jusqu'au moment ou Naruto commença à faire bouger ses pectoraux.

-Naruto arrête de faire bouger tes-

-Ils dansent !

-Non ils ne dansent as.

Le blond commença à fredonner « Eye of tiger » (La musique de Rocky)

-Ok je retourne travailler.

-NON ! C'est bon je vais me changer !

Naruto s'enferma rapidement dans sa chambre puis en ressorti avec un t-shirt orange col v.

-Pourquoi toujours de l'orange ?!

-Ça reflète ma personnalité ! Je suis un soleil !

-Le soleil est jaune.

-Non ! Le soleil est jaune -Naruto porta ses index ses cheveux- ET Orange -Puis ils reporta ses index à son t-shirt-.

Sasuke soupira, il leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ok si tu veux, viens on so-

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement frappant Sasuke sur le front.

* * *

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre de colocataires ! J'ai décidé de poster un chapitre réécrit chaque semaines pour me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite ! Mais j'hésite à faire tout les jours, c'est quand même un chapitre réécrit rien de neuf... On verra bien !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes ! Ici est le deuxième chapitre de "Colocataire" comme c'est bientôt la rentrée je ne pense pas que je serais aussi ... Disons "fréquente" dans mes post. Donc voilà !

* * *

Enjoy !

-OU IL EST ?!

Ino entra comme une furie. Elle poussa Sasuke puis Naruto et souleva les coussins du fauteuil et dévasta tout le reste de l'appartement.

-Oh OH HEY ! Pétasse ! Tu ne rentre pas comme ça chez les gens ! HEY ! J'ai pris du temps à la ranger cette foutue bibliothèque bordel !

S'exclama Sasuke en s'approchant de la blonde, une aura menaçante l'entourait, Il allait commettre un meurtre... Heureusement Naruto arriva le prit sous les bras et tenta de l'éloigner d'Ino.

-Ino... Qu'est-ce que tu chercher au juste ?

Demanda Naruto un sourire crispé sur le visage.

-As ton avis imbécile ! Kiba !

Répondit la blonde en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être dans le frigo...

-Dégage de là blondasse ! Où je vais te tuer !

Cria Sasuke en se libérant de la prise du blond.

-Sasuke calme-toi !

S'exclama Naruto en caressant la chevelure du brun.

Sasuke se calma un peu.

-Je vais la tuer Naruto je te promet.

-Non tu iras en prison et si tu va en prison tu pourras pas finir ton satané article.

-OH MON DIEU !

S'exclama la voix de la blonde dans la chambre de Naruto.

Naruto se mit à courir, Sasuke le suivant d'un pas un peu plus lent. Quand Nauto entra dans sa chambre il trouva Ino avec son t-shirt « I love Sakura » Dans les mains.

-T'a gardé ce truc ?! Je croyais que ta lubie pour Sakura était passée !

Rit Ino.

-Je... Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Bégaya Naruto.

-Sérieux mec t'es pitoyable !

Ajouta Ino.

-Ok Sasuke vas-y tue-là

-Hum... Non, elle a raison tu es pitoyable.

-Mais c'est un Pyjama !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Tu aime toujours Sakura ?

Lui demanda Ino un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur Naruto il le fixa voulant connaître la réponse.

-Pas du tout ! Nous sommes amis comme... Willow et Alex dans Buffy !

-Willow était amoureuse d'Alex avant de devenir lesbienne... Tu est lesbienne Naruto ?

Demanda Sasuke un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Non. Euh enfin OUI ! Je veux dire je ne suis pas gay ! Comme Luke et Lorelai dans Gilmore Girl !

-Ils finissent ensemble. Et t'a vraiment regardé Gilmore Girl ?

Répondit Sasuke un son sourire s'agrandissant.

-Oui !

-Tu est officiellement Gay !

Répondit Ino. Sasuke éclata de rire.

-Arrête de rire Sasuke ! Il n'y a rien de drôle !

-Enfin bref ce fut agréable de me moquer de Naruto et d'entendre la voix cristalline et si douce de Sasuke m'aboyer sur le visage ! Mais Kiba n'est pas là je m'en vais !

-Ne reviens plus jamais !

Cria Sasuke alors qu'Ino refermait la porte d'entrée.

-Bon on-

-Je retourne travailler.

-Quoi ?! Mais non ! Sasuke tu m'avais promis !

-Je n'ai rien promis.

-Aller j'ai enlevé le t-shirt crapaud pour toi !

-Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un service, tu devrai le brûler.

-Aller Sasuke !

-La blondasse m'a coupé l'appétit.

-Elle t'a rien fait ! Elle s'est moquer de moi ! Elle a dit que j'étais Gay !

-Tu aime Gilmore Girl

-JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi torse nu Naruto.

-Non ! Je ne suis pa gay ! Quel genre de Gay fait danser ses pectoraux aussi bien que moi !

-Je retourne travailler.

-Sasuke ! Non tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

S'exclama Naruto

-Si.

-Je m'ennuie à mourir !

-Travaille !

-Je n'ai pas d'inspiration ! C'est horrible ! Deux tomes que ça dure ! Je vais mourir Sasuke ici et maintenant !

-Eh bien dans ce as on se retrouveras bientôt en enfer puisque si je ne rends pas mon article dans six jours je vais me faire tuer par mon patron.

-Tu es un faux frère.

Répondit Naruto la main sur le cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être un vrai frère, surtout le tien.

-Tu es cruel.

Répondit Naruto en tirant sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Sasuke quitta la chambre de Naruto, suivit de près par celui-ci.

-TU FINIRA VIEUX, MOCHE GRINCHEUX ET MÉCHANT !

Cria t-il alors que Sasuke allait fermer la porte de sa chambre.

-Je ne finirais pas moche !

Répondit Sasuke en s'enfermant de sa chambre.

Sakura fini à quelle heure demanda Sasuke à Naruto.

-Quatorze heure... Sauf si elle se perd, ou rencontre un mec... Alors tu viens manger des Ramen avec moi ?

-Nan, je retourne travailler.

Naruto fit une grimace.

-BIEN ! JE RETOURNE TRAVAILLER AUSSI !

-Bien Naruto bonne décision !

S'exclama Sasuke en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Naruto s'assit devant son ordinateur et ré-ouvrit le traitement de texte puis fixa l'écran.

Il écrivait des romans pour adolescents et depuis le tome 4 son héroïne Joan était déjà habituée à sa nouvelle vie, enfin presque, elle était déjà proche de son amie et était déjà tombée amoureuse.

-AH J'ai trouvé !

Naruto se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier, les images lui venaient, les mots, les phrases lui faisaient oublier sa faim, il travaillait et il en était heureux.

-ÇA S'EST L'INSPIRATION !

Hurla Naruto tout en riant.

-LA FERME !

Lui répondit la voix concentrée de Sasuke.

Une heure qu'il écrivait il avait un peu mal aux doigts mais s'en fichait, il aimait ça il était enfin heureux. C'est là que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-HÉ HO ! LES MECS JE SUIS AMOUREUSE !

-LA FERME ! JE TRAVAILLE !

Hurla Sasuke.

-EH BIEN FAIT UNE PAUSE ! J'AI BESOIN DE VOUS LES GARS !

Naruto sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers Sakura d'un pas pressé, puis il posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille.

-Écoute Sakura, je viens tout juste de trouver l'inspiration et tu sais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la trouver donc si je n'écris pas maintenant elle va se vexer et partir.

-Comme ta dernière petite amie ?

Demanda innocemment Sakura.

-Oui exactem- Non ! Non ! C'est moi qui suis parti !

-Pleurer sur l'épaule de Sasuke, ou sur mes cuisses.

-Mais- Non ! Écoute je... J'ai je dois écrire, j'ai enfin de l'inspiration ok donc je...

-Ok Ok ! Vas-y ! On en reparlera tout à l'heure !

Naruto couru s'enfermer dans ma chambre et Sakura posa son sac, puis se servit un verre d'eau, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand Naruto ressorti de sa chambre, la mine sombre.

-Tu l'a fait exprès c'est ça ?

-Hum ?

Fit innocemment Sakura en levant les yeux vers Naruto.

-De me parler de mon ex.

-Ça te fais perdre ton inspiration ? Oh Naruto j'en suis vraiment navrée !

Répondit Sakura en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir.

-Vas-y dis il s'appelle comment ?

-Saï !

-Hum... Okay, il fait quoi dans la vie ?

-Peintre ! Ses peintures sot magnifiques ! Il y a tellement d'émotions dedans !

-Il à fait des nus ?

-Quoi ?! Mais- NON ! Enfin je sais pas ! POURQUOI TU ME DEMANDE ÇA ?!

-Pour être sûr que ça ne sois pas un dépravé.

-Les peintres qui font des nus ne sont pas forcément des dépravés !

S'exclama Sakura.

-Tu as dis forcément.

-Chut.

Répondit Sakura son regard devenant noir.

-Okay continue.

-Hum il est un peu bizarre …

-OK

-Quand il sourit, quand il parle, on est pas sûr de ce qu'il veut dire, tu vois. Mais il est à tomber !

-OK Ne sors pas avec ce type.

-Quoi ?! Mais Pourquoi ?!

S'exclama Sakura énervée.

-Tu l'a dis toi-même c'est un artiste louche !

-J'ai pas dis louche ! Et tu es un artiste !

-Pas le même genre d'artiste...

-Et puis je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

-Attends... T'es sérieuse tu m'a fais perdre mon inspiration ! Juste pour me parler de ce pervers !

-RHA ! TU M'ÉNERVE ! VAS L'ÉCRIRE TON STUPIDE ROMAN !

-JE NE PEUX PAS TU M'A FAIT PERDRE MON INSPIRATION !

-OH ! EXCUSES-MOI DE VOULOIR PARTAGER MA VIE SENTIMENTALE AVEC MON MEILLEUR AMI !

-TU L'AS DIS ! MON MEILLEUR AMI ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE ET JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! TU DEVRAIS APPELER INO POUR ÇA OU BIEN TENTEN !

-OH EXCUSES-MOI DE MONOPOLISER TON ESPRIT D'HOMME ! DE MÂLE !

Sasuke quitta sa chambre, une aura sombre autour de lui.

-Sakura, ce mec est sûrement un violeur ou un fou dangereux mais tu vas quand même sortir avec lui donc n'est pas grave. Et Naruto, avoue-le tu es gay ! Tu aime Gilmore girl !

-Sérieux ?

Sakura commença à rire.

-Mais Sasuke ! Tu connais la série toi aussi tu la regardais !

-Oh non ! Mon frère me forçait à regarder.

-Eh bien-

-Tu as oublié ? Itachi est gay.

-Qu-Mais ça peut pas être vrai ! Je suis un hétéro pur et dur ! J'aime les gros seins et les belles fesses !

-Laisse tomber Naruto.

-Les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison ?

Demanda Sakura en observant le salon complètement sans dessus dessous.

-Ta salope est passée par là.

Répondit Sasuke en plissant les yeux face au souvenir douloureux de la blonde s'introduisant chez eux.

-Ino ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle cherchait Kiba.

Répondit Naruto.

-Oh.

-Écoute Sakura, je ne veux plus la voir ici ! Je ne veux plus la voir du tout !

S'énerva Sasuke, Sakura se pinça les lèvres, elle le faisait quand elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Non, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-Je l'ai invitée elle et Kiba pour un dîné de réconciliation...

Répondit Sakura d'une toute petite voix.

-OH MON DIEU ! NON ! RIEN DE PIRE QU'ENTENDRE CETTE TRUIE CRIER ! Je dors chez mon frère ce soir.

-Oh non Sasuke !

-Je ne veux rien savoir.

Répondit Sasuke en s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Puis il ressorti quelques secondes après.

-Je peux pas, Itachi revoit son copain ça va être bruyant. Naruto, ce soir ramen.

-Ça ne te dérange pas de sortir avec un homosexuel ?

Demanda Naruto un sourire sur le visage.

-Non au contraire, je veux juste échapper à Ino et ses beuglements, deux fois dans une journée c'est trop.

-Oh ! Les gars s'il vous plaît j'ai besoin de vous! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir gérer toutes les futures disputes !

Supplia Sakura.

-Tu n'avais qu'a pas leur demander de dîner ic- Attends, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un de tes coups foireux du genre « Je t'invite, mais il ne sait pas que tu es là » ?

Sakura détourna les yeux du regards trop profond de Sasuke avant de murmurer un timide

-Si.

-OH NON SAKURA ÇA NE FONCTIONNE JAMAIS !

S'emporta Naruto

-C'est ce que j'allais dire.

Ajouta Sasuke.

-Écoutez, vous voulez encore voir les jolies cuisses bronzées de Kiba de bon matin ?

-Non...

Avait soufflé Naruto en baissant la tête.

-Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, j'ai un article à écrire.

Répondu Sasuke en quittant la salle pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Gagné !

Ria Sakura

-BON ! Et si je faisais à manger ?

Naruto sauta de joie il avait terriblement faim et l'arrivée d'Ino l'avait privé d'un bon repas.


	3. Chapter 3

Saaalut ! Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de Colocataires ! OUI il est super court MAH l'inspiration m'a dit au revoir et c'est horrible. En fait elle m'a dit au revoir juste pour Colocataires car elle à bien voulue me faire un potit coucou pour commencer une autre fiction ! Oh mon dieu et puis les cours décidément j'ai du mal à reprendre …. Mais c'est pas grave vous avez votre chapitre donc c'est bon. AH OUI ! Je vais tenter JE DIS BIEN TENTER de tenir un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour colocataires et TENTER de poster un truc Chaque semaine TENTER ! J'ai une fiction Tadato qu'il faudrait bien que je ressorte du placard tiens ...

Edit: Ce chapitre-là est plus long que l'ancien du coup j'espère qu'il plaira quand même.

* * *

Naruto et Sakura avaient mangés ensembles, alors que Sasuke, lui avait préféré manger après et dans sa chambre, en travaillant sur son article. Il avait presque fini son article, et il était hors de question qu'il perde sa concentration. Il avait réussi à travailler de chez lui et ce n'était pas pour rendre des articles en retard et médiocre.

Quant à Naruto, lui avait retrouvé un peu de son inspiration, il est vrai que les déboires amoureux de son amie l'inspiraient un peu mais si il le lui disait il se prendrais un coup de poing tellement puissant que sa tête volerait à un mètre du reste de son corps. Sakura, elle cherchait quoi préparer pour le soir. Et surtout comment réconcilier ses amis.

-AAAAAH !

Sakura leva la tête de ses livres de cuisine.

-SASUKE NE TUE PAS NARUTO !

Hura t-elle en courant dans la chambre du brun, ou elle croisa Naruto.

-Pourquoi il devrait me tuer ?!

Répondit Naruto qui avait aussi accouru en entendant le hurlement si inhabituel du brun.

Sasuke était assis sur sa chaise de bureau la tête en arrière, laissant ses de bras pendre sur les deux côtés de son corps.

-I... Il est mort ?

Chuchota Naruto inquiet.

-Non je ne pense pas...

Répondit Sakura.

Le corps se mit à bouger.

-Bordel...

-Sasuke, tout vas bien ?

S'enquit Naruto en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

-Putain j'ai fini... Enfin.

Sakura et Naruto soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Donc tu vas bien.

Assura Sakura

-Il est temps de revivre.

Sasuke se leva, la main de Naruto toujours posée sur son épaule, il regarda Naruto dans les yeux puis il prit la main bronzée du bout des doigts et la posa sur la tête de Sakura. Les deux le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il retira son t-shirt et jeta un œil derrière lui.

-Dehors.

Grogna t-il leur lançant un regard noir.

Naruto et Sakura obéïrent, restant derière la porte jusqu'à ce que Sasuke sorte.

-Sasuke !

Cria Sakura.

-Tu brille !

Continua Naruto.

Sasuke sourit en coin et s'avança dans la cuisine sans porter attention aux deux corps qui le suivait. Il prit sa bouteille de jus de tomate puis en prit une gorgée, et se retourna vers ses deux colocataires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-Quelle transformation !

S'exclamèrent Naruto et Sakura en cœur.

-Tu es Magnifique !

Continua Naruto.

-Vous commencez à être lourds là...

Grogna Sasuke.

Naruto s'excusa, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke.

-C'est parce qu'on est contents que tu en ai fini avec ça ! T'a l'air plus détendu... Enfin autant que d'habitude.

Sasuke tourna sa tête vers Naruto, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer les lèvres pleines étirées en un sourire heureux.

-Naruto à raison. BON ! Les gars ! Il nous faut un plan !

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Sakura en se débarrassant du bras de Naruto sur son épaule.

-Un plan ?

Demanda Naruto comme si il avait lu dans les pensées du brun.

-Pour réconcilier Ino et Kiba ! Bien sûr !

-Sakura !

Se plaignit Naruto.

-Non, on ne réfléchis pas, TU réfléchis. Moi je ne t'aide pas, tu t'es mise là-dedans toute seule.

Répondit Sasuke excédé.

-Mais Sasuke ! Tu es méchant ! Naruto... Toi tu vas m'aider hein ?

Demanda Sakura d'une voix aigue, celle qu'elle utilisait pour amadouer le blond.

Naruto allait répondre, mais reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui lui fit « Non » de la tête. Il reporta son attention vers Sakura, avec pour intention d'écouter Sasuke, mais celle-ci faisait sa tête de chaton triste ce qui brisa le cœur du blond, prêt à changer d'avis il s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à répondre. Mais la main de Sasuke serrait la sienne à lui en briser les phalanges.

Il détestait avoir à choisir entre ses deux amis, il avait toujours peur d'en blesser un.

-POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI ?!

Hurla t-il avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte.

Sasuke voulu suivre le blond, mais Sakura l'attrapa par le bras.

-Laisse-moi y aller.

Fit-elle le regard sérieux.

-Et puis tu le persuade de t'aider ?

-Sasuke !

La rosé savait que son regard « mignon » ne fonctionnait pas sur le brun, aussi elle décida d'user de ses « charmes naturels »

-Sakura, je ne suis pas sensible à ça tu le sais...

Sakura lâcha le bras de Sasuke, un sourire taquin fleurissant sur son visage.

-Alors sa main elle est douce ?

Les joues albâtres du brun prirent une teinte rosée et il couru dans la chambre de Naruto laissant derrière lui Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre du blond.

-HEY FRAPPE !

Hurla Naruto, qui était allongé sur son lit.

-Non.

Naruto fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai dis que tu nous servais à rien.

Commença Sasuke en s'approchant du lit.

-T'as jamais dis ça...

Grogna Naruto.

-J'ai du oublier de le dire, bref. J'ai dis qu'on écoutais jamais tes conseils, mais c'est faux, t'es le troisième tu nous départages Sakura et moi.

-Attends... Tu essaie d'être gentil ?

-C'était pas prévu. Et tient toi bien c'est la dernière fois !

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu ?

-C'est pour te dire que tu n'as pas intérêt à aider Sakura et parce que si j'étais pas entré ça aurait été elle.

Sasuke leva la tête vers les murs de la chambres de Naruto, rien avait changé, c'était comme si il avait prit ses anciennes chambres pour les déménager dans cet appartement, la même couleur orange, des posters de divers mangas et des images de dessins de grenouilles, des faux shurikens set de faux kunaïs, pleins de photos souvenirs souvent de eux deux à des ages différents, puis au fur-et-a-mesure Sakura apparaissait, Sasuke voyait leurs vies défiler sur les murs oranges du blond.

-Bon, j'y vais...

-Attends...

Naruto attrapa le bras du brun. Un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas restés comme ça tout les deux.

Répondit Naruto son ton devenant plus nostalgique.

-Allonge-toi.

Ordonna Naruto.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas changé tes draps ?

-Aller ! Fais pas ta précieuse !

-J'ai pas en-

Naruto tira Sasuke sur son lit, le faisant lourdement tomber à ses côtés.

Sasuke fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en se réinstallant confortablement aux côtés du blond, profitant de leur proximité.

-Je déteste travailler...

Chouina Naruto.

-Pourquoi on a grandis Sas'ke ?

Sasuke passa ses bras dérrière sa tête et regarda le plafon sur lequel étaient collées pleins des étoiles fluorescentes. Sasuke sourit en pensant au moment ou il avait vu Naruto les coller. Le traitant d'enfant.

-J'en ai aucune idée...

Souffla t-il...

Il observait Naruto, ses yeux bleus brillaient une lueure triste, sa peau bronzée qui avait un peu pâlit vu que le blond n'était pas sorti depuis un moment, ses cicatrices sur le visage, allumèrent une lueure triste dans le regard de Sasuke, Naruto s'était fait griffé par un chat un jour alors qu'ils jouaient dehors.

Il senti son cœur se gonfler d'affection, il se sentait prêt maintenant à lui avouer ses sentiments.

-HEY LES GARS !

Sakura était entrée dans la chambre de Naruto un tablier de cuisine décoré de nombreuses tâches suspectes sur elle.

Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palet et grogna un « Quoi » enragé.

-Aidez-moi !

Supplia la rosée.

-Non fous-nous la paix on est contre.

Répondit Sasuke énervé.

-C'est pour le repas !

Ajouta la rosée

Naruto leva précipitamment la tête puis se leva d'un coup.

-T'inquiète pas Sakura je suis sur le coup !

Sasuke attrapa le bras de Naruto qui retomba lourdement sur le lit, le blond ne protesta pas.

-Je viens d'y penser, pourquoi tu ne les invites pas au restaurant ?

-Si ils hurlent je ne veut pas avoir honte, et je veux pouvoir les enfermer.

Sasuke hocha la tête et lâcha doucement le bras de Naruto qui se releva et suivit Sakura en sautillant.

Et Sasuke resta allongé seul sur son lit.

Il les entendis hurler.

-NARUTO NON !

-Mais si ! Fais-moi confiance !

-POSE CE SEL Y'EN A ASSEZ !

-Non ! IL EN MANQUE !

-NON !

Sasuke soupira, ils faisaient un bruit fou, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Naruto était toujours le même.

« Oï Sas'ke !

-Hum ?

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une balançoire dans la cour de leur école primaire.

-J'ai un truc à te montrer !

Répondit le blond

-C'est quoi ?

Demanda Sasuke son ami n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mystérieux.

-Tu le verra que si tu viens chez moi !

Répondit Naruto accentuant la curiosité du brun.

-D'accord...

-GÉNIAL !

Le soir Sasuke était venu chez Naruto, les parents de celui-ci n'étaient pas encore rentrés. A peine la porte ouverte le blond avait commencé à tirer le brun dans les escaliers, ne laissant pas Sasuke enlever ses chaussure et on manteau.

-Naruto ! Attends !

Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa le brun à l'intérieur.

Sasuke observa la chambre de son ami, les murs beus marines étaient à peine visibles sous les posters, les photos et étagères posés dessus. Ses yeux brillaient c'était fouillis mais beau, contrairement à sa chambre vide... Puis il baissa les yeux, et un regard blasé s'installa sur son visage. Le sol était dans le même état que les murs.

-Assied-toi !

S'exclama Naruto un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Où ?

Répondit Sasuke d'un ton ironique.

-Sur le lit !

Répondit Naruto sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Ou est ton lit ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel puis poussa Sasuke sur le-dit lit.

-Là !

Puis Naruto se mit à rire, son petit rire cristallin comme il le faisait souvent, un ire cristallin heureux et innocent.

Sasuke claque sa langue contre son palet mais s'installa il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau et s'installa dans le lit du blond.

Naruto, sorti une boite de sous son lit, et il l'ouvrit et il y avait une petite grenouille à l'intérieur.

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

-Une toute petite grenouille ?

-Oui mais elle est à moi !

Répondit Naruto son sourire ne disparaissant pas.

-C'est à dire ?

-Elle m'a suivit c'est MA grenouille !

-C'est ça que tu vouais me montrer ?

-Oui !... Tu ne trouve pas ça génial ?

Il voulu être froid ou bien répondre « non » Ou se moquer du blond. Mais les yeux de Naruto brillaient tellement.

-Heu... Si.

-Je sais pas comment l'appeler !

Sasuke, ne sut pas quoi répondre, Naruto voulait vraiment que Sasuke l'aide à trouver un prénom ?

-Enfin si ! J'ai Juste PLEIIIIINS d'idées mais je sais pas lequel choisir !

Sasuke ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

-J'ai Kyubi.

-Oublie.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une grenouille, tu vas l'appeler Kyubi ?

Naruto semblait réfléchir.

-Ok... Gamabunta !

Le visage de Sasuke resta neutre, alors Naruto continua.

-Gamakichi alors ?

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux sombre Sasuke et le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit.

-Gamakichi ?! Tu aime ?

Demanda Naruto en se rapprochant du brun.

Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté, gêné de ce qu'il allait dire.

-C'est... Mignon.

-T'a raison ! Gamakichi Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha !

-P-Pourquoi t'a mis mon nom à côté ?!

Fit Sasuke les joues toutes rouges.

-Ben parce qu'elle est à nous !

Répondit Naruto ses grands yeux pétillants un énorme sourire sur les lèvres et les joues, lui aussi rouges. »

Deux mois plus tard, les parents de Naruto et ceux de Sasuke devaient rencontrer un client pour leur société dans la ville voisine, ils avaient décidés de prendre le train. C'est ce jour-là que le train dérailla, faisant plusieurs morts... Dont les parents des deux enfants.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

« S-Sasuke... Je t'aime.

Une jeune brune aux yeux verts se tenait devant Sasuke, les mains sur le cœur, la tête baissée et le rouge imprimé sur la totalité de son visage.

-Pas moi...

Répondit le brun d'un ton froid.

La fille leva les yeux vers Sasuke des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Je m'en doutais, mais il fallait juste que je te le dise...

Sasuke la regarda de haut, le visage totalement fermé, puis il tourna les talons sans aucun regard pour la jeune fille.

-T'as été dur...

Lui dit Naruto dès que le brun fut à ses côtés.

-Elle est mignonne

Ajouta le blond.

-Je trouve pas.

Répondit froidement Sasuke, pour qui l'amour était un sujet un peu tabou.

-Moi je trouve ! Et puis je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle.

Répondit Naruto.

-Eh bien pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

Sasuke serrait les poings, il n'aimait définitivement pas parler d'amour, surtout avec Naruto.

-Je lui dit... Mais après elle me frappe et m'insulte.

Sasuke serra la mâchoire.

-Alors c'est une salope

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça...

-Pourquoi ? Je le pense.

Naruto soupira, en levant ses yeux au ciel. Sasuke ne comprendrait jamais.

-Sinon ! J'ai un truc à te montrer ! Tu viens chez moi ?

Fit Nauto d'un ton détaché.

-Si c'est un porno je te tue.

-Je te promet que s'en es pas un !

Naruto entoura les épaules de Sasuke de son bras, puis souffla un « C'est mieux » Son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Sasuke le repoussa. Une grimace agacé.

-Fais pas ça...

Et ils quittèrent le lycée pour aller chez Nauto.

-Ton grand-père il est pas là ?

Demanda Sasuke en commençant à retirer son manteau.

-Non il voyage. Aller dépêche !

Naruto tira Sasuke dans les escaliers sans que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de finir de retirer son manteau.

-Hé calme-toi !

Naruto n'écoutait pas et poussa le brun à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

-T'a déjà rangé ta chambre, une fois dans ta vie ?

Naruto rigola puis poussa Sasuke sur son lit. Sasuke fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Naruto se mit à quatre patter sous son lit, et un petit animal suivi la main que Naruto venait de faire sortir de son lit.

-Un renard ?!

S'exclama Sasuke, laissant un peu de peur transparaître dans sa voix.

-Un _bébé _renard.

Répondit Naruto.

-T'es au courant du capital dangereux d'un renard ?

-Un _bébé_ renard.

-Tu sais combien de personnes agressant des gens à Konoha ?

Les renards étaient un un vrai fléau à Konoha et personne ne savait comment les gérer.

-_Bébé _re-

-Mais je sais que c'est un bébé bordel ! Mais ça grandit !

-Il n'est pas dangereux !

Répondit Naruto.

Pas dangereux ?! UN RENARD?! Sasuke soupira, il allait faire du mal à Naruto.

-Comment tu peux l'affirmer ?

-Il est à moi.

Un énorme sourire sur les lèvres fleurit sur le visage de Naruto. Un sourire d'imbécile heureux.

-Commença à toi ?

Fit Sasuke agacé.

-Il m'a suivi !

Sasuke laissa tomber sa tête en arrière en soupirant et se pinça l'arrête du nez, il allait exploser.

-Par contre je ne sais pas comment l'appeler...

Naruto ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'il venait de sortir un renard de sous son lit, pas une grenouille, pas un chat, un renard.

-Tu sais que c'est illégal ?

Tenta Sasuke.

-J'hésite entre plusieurs pénoms.

Naruto ne l'écoutait pas. Alors il décida à comme à chaque fois de marcher avec le blond.

-Appelle-le Kyubi, c'est le seul nom que t'ai jamais donné à un animal.

-OUI ! KYUBI NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI-UCHIHA

-Arrêtes avec ça...

-Aller ! Tu sera un père parfait !

Sasuke tourna sa tête sur le côté, les joues un peu rouges, il ne pouvait pas dire non à Naruto. »

Un mois plus tard, la jeune fille qui venait d'avouer ses sentiments au garçon qu'elle aimait, perdit son innocence de la pire manière qui soit, et failli perdre la vie de la main de son cousin.

« -Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

Grogna le brun.

Sasuke et Naruto quittaient le lycée, tenant un sac pleins de restes qu'ils avaient soutirés à la cantine.

-Tu veux pas l'aider ?

Demanda Naruto en pointant du doigt la jeune adolescente assise seule sur un banc, son sac sur les genoux.

-Et lui faire croire que je m'intéresse à elle ?

Naruto soupira et lança un regard noir au brun avant de partir rejoindre la jeune fille.

-Salut !

Fit Naruto en souriant.

-T'es venu pour faire quoi ? Te moquer ? Ou profiter de la situation ?

Grogna la brune sur ses gardes.

-Non ! Je suis Naruto le crétin ! Tu sais le petit chien qui te suivais partout et qui hurlait sur tout les toit qu'il était amoureux de toi !

Sakura lui lança un regard noir.

-Désolé, je viens juste te tenir compagnie...

Le brune lui lançait toujours un regard noir et surtout méfiant.

-Moi j'ai perdu mes parents quand j'étais petit. Mais j'avais Sasuke avec moi mon meilleur ami qui m'a aidé, qui m'a soutenu...OH !

La jeune fille sursauta.

-J'ai un renard ! Tu veux venir le voir ?!

-Naruto dépêche ! Il faut apporter à manger à Kyubi !

Fit Sasuke grincheux

Naruto tendit une main à Sakura qui la saisit timidement.

Elle avait perdue confiance en tout le monde, et surtout en la gente masculine, mai lui, lui. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mon grand-père est pas là vient !

Sakura allait retirer ses chaussures mais Naruto la tira dans sa chambre. Laissant Sasuke seul derrière. Le brun claqua sa langue contre son palet, il n'aimait pas ça.

Il entra après Naruto et Sakura, Kyubi qui avait grandi, devenant un grand renard roux qui prenait quand même beaucoup de place dans la chambre du blond. Il couru vers Sasuke et se frotta contre lui et accessoirement contre le sac de restes de viande qu'il tenait, Sasuke se baissa et caressa la tête de Kyubi un sourire sur les lèves. Puis Kyubi parti voir Naruto il renifla le sachet qu'il tenait et retourna aux côtés de Sasuke.

-Mais... Moi aussi j'ai de la viande !

Fit Naruto déçu.

-Il me préfère, je suis un meilleur père.

Rigola Sasuke en posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal qui sembla heureux. Le renard fixait Sakura, une lueur méfiante dans le regard

-C'est juste parce qu'il ne te connaît pas encore !

Intervînt Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Deux ans plus tard ils durent confier Kyubi au parc Naturel.

-Aller Naruto lâche cette laisse !

Soupira Sakura alors que Naruto pleurait.

Sasuke, lui était accroupis près de l'animal et lui caressait la tête un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kyubi je m'occuperais bien de lui.

Souffla t-il à l'animal.

Puis Naruto confia enfin la laisse à l'employé du parce. Sakura tira Naruto loin et Sasuke resta en arrière. Il profita de l'inattention du blond, il empoigna le col de l'employé et le regarda avec toute la rage qu'il contenait en lui.

-Cet animal n'est pas un animal sauvage, si il a un mauvais traîtement, c'est toute la société Uchiha qui vengera cet animal c'est clair ?

L'employé hocha la tête paniqué.

Sasuke caressa une dernière fois la tête de l'animal.

-On viendra te voir le plus souvent possible.

-ON VIENDRA TE VOIR TOUT LES JOURS !

Hurla Naruto avant de se prendre un coup de Sakura.

Sasuke fronça le sourcils, puis s'approcha de Naruto, et il lui susura à l'oreille.

-Kyubi va te trouver pitoyable.

Naruto pris une expression horrifiée puis il se redressa bomba le torse et hurla « T'inquiètes pas ! Je reviendrai ! »

Sakura soupira et Sasuke esquissa un minuscule sourire. »

Et depuis ils étaient inséparables.

-OH JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU AS MIS TROS DE POIVRE MAINTENANT NARUTO !

Hurlait Sakura.

-Mais non !

Sasuke grogna et sorti de la chambre.

-Sasuke ! Goûte !

Cria Naruto en voyant le brun quitter sa chambre.

Sasuke fit une grimace pas vraiment sûr de vouloir goûter un plat fait par Sakura ET Naruto.

Sakura savait faire des choses simples, tel que les spaghettis Bolognaise et Naruto lui ne savait rien faire du tout.

-C'est immonde... Au lieu de vous faire chier, commandez.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous plairas !

* * *

-Bon ! C'est bientôt l'heure, Ino arrivera en première !

Fit Sakura enjouée et un peu stressée de mettre son plan à exécution.

Sasuke serra la mâchoire espérant avoir mal entendu.

-Attends... Ino ?!

Juste de dire le nom de la chose lui donnait envie de vomir.

-Et heum... Kiba arrivera dans combien de temps ?

Demanda Naruto pour essayer de détendre Sasuke.

-Heum... Environs dix minutes après Ino !

Sasuke s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Sakura ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait dit qui aurait pu mettre Sasuke dans un tel état.

-Rien ! T'inquiète pas !

Fit Naruto un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

Le blond se précipita dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Sasuke étant allongé sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? T'es pas avec Sakura à préparer son plan exceptionnel ?

-Hein ?

-T'es comme un petit chien ça me saoule...

-Sasuke... Je comprend que tu n'aime pas Ino... Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ne reporte pas ta colère sur nous.

Fit Naruto d'un ton un peu trop parental au goût du brun qui s'assit sur son lit, la fureur se lisant sur le visage. Non pas ce « nous » pas après que tout ces souvenirs lui soient revenus en mémoire.

-Nous ?! NOUS ?!

Ce « Nous » Il le détestait, il n'en faisait pas parti.

-Nous... On croirait entendre mes parents, tu n'est pas avec Sakura je te signale, elle ne te vois pas comme autre chose qu'un ami à qui raconter ses histoires de cul.

Il aurait pu juste l'insulter et partir, c'est ce qu'il aurait du faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke ?! On fais ça pour Sakura et-

-Oui pour Sakura ! Comme à chaque-

-ET POUR KIBA !

Le coupa Naruto.

-Allons la voir ! Elle me fait de la peine ! Oh J'ai un renard tu veux le voir ? Parce que c'est MON renard ! Donc je décide tout seul ! Même si c'est un secret ! Parce que je décide tout SEUL !

Naruto recula sous l'éclat de voix du brun.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce...

-Comment Sakura ?! Il faut donner Kyubi Uzumaki UCHIHA?! D'ACCORD PAS DE PROBLÊMES JE VAIS PRENDRE CETTE DÉCISION SEUL ! LAISSONS ENCORE SASUKE... Derrière.

Il était allé trop loin.

-Ne parle pas de Kyubi.

Grogna Naruto les poings serrés.

-Oh ! Pourquoi ? Il n'appartenait qu'à toi et Sakura ?

Il allait définitivement trop loin.

-QUOI ?!

Sasuke le sentait Naruto était prêt à se jeter sur lui.

-Depuis, le jour ou tu as décidé d'aider Sakura, tu m'a laissé derrière.

Répondit Sasuke en baissant la tête.

-Mais, c'est faux... Sas- Sas'ke tu es comme un frère moi...

La voix de Naruto était devenue plus aiguë

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre frère...

-Sasuke...

Sanglota Naruto.

-Je...

Tenta-il d'articuler.

-Naruto ?!

Sasuke se lava du lit aussi vite qu'il pu, s'emmêlant les pieds dans les draps, il se précipita à côté de Naruto qui pleurait.

Sasuke prit une expression douloureuse, il détestait voir le blond pleurer. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais, mis ça sur le tapis.

-N-Non arrête ! Ne pleure pas ! Merde...

Il partit chercher la seule chose qui pourrait calmer le blond.

Il prit les oreilles de chat qu'il gardait toujours dans un tiroir, il serra les dents et les posa sur sa tête les joues rouges, il se mit à quatre pattes et miaula.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers lui, étonné, quelques sanglots secouant ses épaules.

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto, puis arrivé aux pieds de Naruto miaula une seconde fois. Naruto avait arrêté de pleurer, heureusement, il ne voulait pas faire la suite. Il commença à se lever, mais ses oreilles humaines entendirent un nouveau sanglot. Il serra les dents, plus rouge que jamais.

Il se mit à genous, les mains recourbées devant son visage, il pencha la tête vers la droite.

-Ny-Nyaruto nya ? Nya pleure pas ?

Puis il soupira.

-Pitié Naruto me force pas à faire la suite...

Naruto le prit dans sa bras et pleura encore plus, Sasuke ne comprenait rien d'habitude ça fonctionnait !

-Na-Naruto ?

-Je- ne voulait pas que tu te sente seul, je t'aime trop pour ça !

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra, il le savait que Naruto l'aimait... Mais pas cet amour là, pas le même que lui.

-Moi aussi... Naruto, moi aussi.


	6. Chapter 6: Le dîner

Leur étreinte devînt un peu gênante, surtout du point de vue de Sasuke qui ne savait pas comment agir avec l'homme de ses rêves dans les bras, il aurait pu s'écarter, l'embrasser, le cœur de Naruto aurait bondit, ou il ne savait quoi et le blond aurait répondu à son baiser avec plus d'ardeur et ils auraient couchés ensembles, Ensuite il se seraient mis en couple et auraient adoptés une petite fille, une africaine ou une chinoise qu'ils auraient appelés Lou, nom que Sakura aurait choisi. Et voilà ils auraient vécus ensembles et heureux pour le reste de leurs jours.

MAIS la vie n'était pas comme ça, parce que ça pourrait aussi se passer tout autrement. Naruto l'aurait repoussé, et aurait quitté l'appartement en pleurant, sans un mot, Sakura aurait demandée ce qu'il s'était passé ET Sasuke lui aurait répondu, elle l'aurait traitée d'imbécile, puis elle aurait traitée Naruto d'imbécile, et enfin se serait traitée d'imbécile, l'imbécile de blond aurait disparu pendant deux semaines, et serait revenu fiancé à son ex des cernes sous les yeux, les joues un peu creuses, et surtout -le pire- les cheveux coupés, comme cette pouffiasse avait souvent demandé au blond de faire, et que Sakura et lui n'avaient cessés de lui interdire. ET Naruto aurait vidé sa chambre sans un mot pour Sasuke alors même qu'il le supplierait de le regarder au moins. Naruto l'aurait ignoré et aurait juste chuchoté un « N'essaie plus de me revoir » avant de claquer la porte. Il aurait eu une fille avec la pouffiasse qu'ils auraient appelés Taylor ou un autre putain de nom de pouffiasse tiré d'une télé-réalité. Et il n'aurait plus jamais revu le blond.

En pensant à ça ses doigts s'étaient serrés dans le dos du blond qui se recula un peu, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Sasuke ? Ça va ?

Le brun loucha sur les lèvres du blond avant de reprendre rapidement contenance.

-Ouais...

En voyant le regard inquiet du blond sur lui il douta, oui Sasuke doutait de son choix et si... Et si.

Et si.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres les humidifiant, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite et sa respiration se hacher sous le stress. Il s'approcha un peu de Naruto le cœur au bout des lèvres. Et là...

Et là...

ET A CE MOMENT LA !

JUSTE A CE PUTAIN DE MOMENT !

Sakura hurla un « OH INO TU ES ENFIN ARRIVÉE » Qui brisa tout ce doux moment et détruisant sans aucune pitié tout le courage de Sasuke qui se recula rapidement, et priant tout les dieux de toute les croyances, le pastafarisme » et était même prêt à rejoindre « l'église du jeudi dernier » Pour que Naruto ne se rende pas compte de se qui aurait pu se passer.

Naruto se leva tapota sur l'épaule de Sasuke l'air un peu absent avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, Sasuke se leva aussi poussant un soupir épuisé.

-Et donc tu vois j'ai du réajuster la robe de la fille mais rapidement parce qu'elle était « pressée » je ne lui ai jamais demandé de participer à cette émiss-

Ino s'était arrêtée de parler sa bouche était grande ouverte, elle jetait un regard étonné derrière Sakura, elle se retourna intriguée et ouvrit la bouche avant de porter sa main dessus couvrant un rire.

Le deux hommes ne comprirent pas pourquoi les regards des deux filles étaient posés sur eux, et d'un coup Sasuke paniqua : Il avait eu une érection ? le contact avec Naruto l'avait excité ? il n'osait ni ouvrir la bouche ni vérifier, il porta sa main à son crane cherchant quelle excuse donner quand il senti quelque chose de rigide dans ses cheveux. Il écarquilla les yeux. LE SERRE-TÊTE ! Il avait oublié le serre-tête dans ses cheveux, Naruto se précipita sur lui et le poussa à l'intérieur de sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière eux.

-OK on fait quoi ?!

S'exclama Naruto en enfouissant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux un air paniqué sur le visage.

Sasuke ne comprit pas vraiment ce que le blond voulait dire par « On »

-Naruto... SORS DE CETTE CHAMBRE !

Naruto leva les bras devant lui pour se protéger d'un éventuelle attaque du brun puis quitta la chambre du brun à reculons.

-Hum Naruto il se passe quoi avec Sasuke ?

Demanda Sakura qui commençait à penser que ces deux-là avaient de drôles de lubies.

-R..Rien du tout !

-Pourquoi Sasuke avait des oreilles de chat sur-

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Hurla Naruto dans le but d'empêcher la blonde de finir sa phrase.

-T'es vraiment taré...

Soupira t-elle en se détournant du blond.

Sasuke sorti de sa chambre attirant sur lui le regard des deux filles.

-Hum, de retour Sasuke-Neko-Chan ?

Sourit Ino.

Sasuke grogna, il détestait encore plus cette fille.

-Alors on a de nouveau fétichismes ?

Sasuke serra la mâchoire, il ne devait pas lui répondre il ne devait pas lui parler.

-Alors on a encore pris du poids ?

Ino lui offrit un sourire ironique.

Sentant la tension monter Sakura décida d'intervenir.

-Bon ! He bien... Et si on...

Enfin tenta d'intervenir.

Des coups se firent entendre, sauvant Sakura, qui se précipita à la porte.

-Tu as de la visite ?

Demanda Ino.

-Je veux dire à part moi bien sûr !

Ajouta-elle

Sasuke se retint de répondre une vacherie et parti s'asseoir. Le plus loin possible de Naruto, il n'était pas encore prêt.

-KIBA ?!

Sasuke grimaça en portant une main à son oreille douloureuse.

Ino voulu s'approcher de Kiba, mais Naruto se jeta sur la blonde et serra ses bras autour de ses bras, Kiba tenta de s'enfuir mais Sakua ferma la porte à clé et lui offrit un regard menaçant. Sakura était appelée « Poing de fer » au lycée et ce n'était pas pour rien.

Le brun s'avança prudemment vers le centre de la pièce, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça en quittant son travail ce soir. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de Sasuke qui se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, il avait pourtant refusé de faire parti de ce plan foireux.

Ino décida de se calmer et de s'asseoir sur une chaise, en face de Kiba, le brun aux tatouages décida de se rapprocher d'une fenêtre, pour pouvoir sauter au cas où un danger se présenterait. Et Sakura elle s'était assise sur le bras du fauteuil près de Naruto.

L'atmosphère était lourde, Kiba évitait le regard d'Ino qui le fixait. Sasuke avait le nez dans son verre de jus de tomate il avait l'air de réfléchir. Naruto regardait ses chaussures silencieusement, il en était sûr il avait failli se passer un truc tout à l'heure dans la chambre du brun. Quelque chose d'important, mais il ne savait quoi, il pensait aussi qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de savoir. Et Sakura regardait tout le monde un sourire forcé qui s'estompait de minutes en minutes.

-Alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

Tenta Sakura espérant qu'en temps que morfals professionnels Naruto et Kiba se réveilleraient à l'entente du mot « manger »

-C'était quoi ces conneries d'annonces immobilières qui étaient sur le lit ?!

S'emporta Ino.

-Rien...

Souffla Kiba en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi tu t'es cassé de l'appartement ?!

Sasuke eu un reniflement dédaigneux au mot « appartement »

S'attirant les regards Noir de Ino et Sakura.

-Je ne m'énerverais plus, je ne crierait plus d'accord ?

Reprit Ino d'un ton suppliant.

-Heureusment intervînt Sasuke prenant une gorgée de jus de tomate, s'attirant un autre regard noir de la part des deux filles, qu'il ignora royalement.

Sasuke soupira et se leva du fauteuil puis il prit le tas de prospectus qu'il y avait posés sur la table du salon.

-Italien, non, Thaïlandais, non, Libanais non...

Il jetait nonchalamment au sol les prospectus qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

-Kebab.

Sasuke prit le téléphone le pros du kebab en main.

-Tu fais ça et je te mords.

Grogna Naruto. Sasuke leva les yeux vers le blond, qui avait visiblement retrouvé ses esprits.

-T'oserais pas

Naruto se leva, jetant un regard déterminé au brun.

-On mangeras Japonais.

-Kebab, c'est mon premier et dernier choix.

Répondit Naruto.

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux prêts à se jeter à la gorge.

-Japonais.

Grogna Naruto.

-On as mangé Japonais la semaine dernière.

Répondit Sasuke

-Non c'était il y a deux semaines, t'es resté une semaine à dépérir dans ta chambre.

-Travailler, mais je comprendrais que pour un crétin comme toi travailler soit égal à dépérir.

-Je veux manger des ramens.

Répondit Naruto.

-T'es pas tout seul ici.

-Toi non plus

Sasuke reprit le téléphone Naruto lui mordit l'épaule.

-MAIS T'ES TARÉ !

Hurla Sasuke

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Lâche ce téléphone !

S'exclama Naruto.

-Va crever !

Répondit Sasuke.

-HEY !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Sakura qui venait d'hurler.

-On va faire un vote, Je vote pour chinois !

Continua la rosée.

-Moi aussi.

Fit Ino toujours les yeux dans ceux de Kiba.

-C'est parti pour chinois ! S'exclama Sakura en prenant le téléphone dans la main de Sasuke.

-On est trois à pas avoir votés.

Répondit le brun.

-Vous êtes deux à être privés de votes et Kiba est seul, la majorité l'emporte.

Répondit

Sakura prit le téléphone et le prospectus du chinois dans les mains de Sasuke.

Chacun choisi son menu, Naruto boudant quelque peu. Après que Sakura ait passée commande, le silence pesant revint.

-Ok, J'en aie marre Kiba si tu veux pas me parler je me demande ce que l'on fais encore ensemble.

S'exclama Ino.

Sakura jeta un regard paniqué aux deux garçons.

-Je pense que l'on devrais r-

-AAAAAAAAAH ! LA LUNE NE SEMBLE T-ELLE PAS PLUS GROSSE SES TEMPS-CI ?

Hurla Naruto empêchant ainsi Ino de finir sa phrase. Sasuke voulu se frapper la main contre le front, cet idiot n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que ça ?

-Oï mes tympans !

Se plaingnit Sasuke.

-J'ENTENDS PAS DÉSOLÉ

Sasuke soupira, faire le sourd ? Sérieusement au sens propre ?

-C'est étrange parce que j'ai entendue dire que la lune s'éloignait de quatre centimètres chaque années !

Répondit Sakura attrapant la perche tendue par Naruto.

-Ça pourrait vouloir dire que la terre se rapproche de la lune 8 centimètres chaque années ?

Continua Naruto, Sasuke soupira et se leva du fauteuil. Cette comédie allait continuer trop longtemps il fallait qu'il intervienne.

-Kiba, cherchait un appart' plus grand pour lui Ino et Akamaru.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui dont celui horrifié de Kiba.

-Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que leur apparemment est aussi grand que ma chambre et qu'ils vivent avec un chien de trois mètres. ET que Ino à une partie de ses affaires chez eux, et l'autre partie DANS LA CHAMBRE DE SAKURA ! L'obligeant à venir ici BEAUCOUP trop souvent.

La blonde se tourna vers Kiba.

-C'est vrai Kiba chou ?

Kiba rougit puis se retourna vers sa petite amie.

-Oui, je voulais que l'on sois plus à l'aise !

-Oh mon amour !

Ino sauta au cou de Kiba, lui offrant un baiser passionné sous le regard dégoûté de Sasuke.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi...

Soupira Sasuke en s'éloignant le plus possible du couple qui ne cessait de s'embrasser.

-Euh... Ino ?

Sakura tenta de les réveiller mais rien...

-Oh mon dieu je vais vomir !

Fit Naruto en se tenant l'estomac.

-Ils vont manquer d'air à un moment non ?

Demanda Sakura.

-Avec un peu de chance ils vont mourir étouffés...

Répondit Sasuke un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Kiba repoussa délicatement Ino, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura mais surtout Sasuke soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Repas.

Dit Kiba le regard scotché sur la porte d'entrée.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers la porte, puis une sonnerie retenti. Sakura se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. C'était le livreur. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Kiba un regard étonné, et un peu effrayé.

Sakura paya, puis déposa les plats devant tout le monde.

-Kiba chou à un de flair !

S'exclama Ino une main sur l'épaule de Kiba, l'autre sur sa cuisse, puis elle l'embrassa passionnément.

-Ça recommence...

Se plaignit Naruto ? Sasuke sentait son estomac se retourner.

-Hé les deux limaces ! On peut manger sans vomir ?

Ino se sépara de son brun, et lança un regard outré à Sasuke.

Chacun mangea son repas dans la bonne humeur, enfin presque, Sasuke et Ino se lançant régulièrement des piques.

-C'était génial Sakura ! Merci beaucoup !

Ino fit la bise à Sakura et suivi Kiba en dehors de l'appartement.

-Au revoir les gars !

S'esclama le brun en tirant sa copine dans le couloir.

Sakura referma la porte derrière ses amis, Naruto soupira de soulagement. La seule fille de la pièce se retourna vers ses deux amis, un sourire satisfait illuminant son visage.

-Alors messieurs « ça ne fonctionnera jamais » ?

-On avais tors...

Répondit Naruto.

-Parle pour toi, moi j'avais pas tors, ils n'avaient pas rompus, Kiba s'était juste enfui la queue entre les jambes face à quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

-Bah c'est sa place non ?

-De quoi ?

Demanda Sasuke au blond, il regrettait déjà d'avoir demandé, sur que ce serait une bétise.

-Bah entre ses jambes c'est la place de la queue de-

-La ferme !

S'exclamèrent Sasuke et Sakura en même temps.


	7. Chapter 7: Au travail

-Je t'aime

Susurra Ino à l'oreille de Kiba.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fou-là déjà ?

Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

-La grognasse à voulue nous remercier pour lui avoir permis de re-partager sa salive répugnant avec celle de son canidé de copain, donc elle nous a invité dans ce resto.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête, signe qu'il avait, peut-être compris.

Deux heures et trente-deux insultes de la part de Sasuke à Ino plus tard ils étaient (enfin) de retour à leur appartemment

-Sakura la prochaine fois je ne viens pas !

S'exclama Sasuke énervé.

-D'accord !

Répondit joyeusement la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, sachant parfaitement que malgré ses plaintes, le brun viendrait toujours.

-J'en peux plus des couples...

Soupira Naruto en se laissant tombé sur le canapé.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es seul.

-T'es seul aussi.

-Mais moi je m'en fiche.

Répondit Sasuke en sortant une bouteille de jus de tomate du réfrigérateur, puis bu le contenu à même le goulot.

-C'est dégueulasse, pourquoi tu bois ça ?

-La couleur rouge comble mon manque de sang.

Naruto fit une mine dégoûtée, avant de se lever et d'entrer dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Il en ressorti en bas de jogging noir laissant son torse bronzé à la vue de tous, il s'affala sur le fauteuil et alluma la télé. Sakura passa devant lui et l'éteignit.

-Hey !

Sakura ignora la plainte de Naruto, poussant un geignement un mine triste sur le visage.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu veux parler ?

-Oh tu veux bien ? Merci ! C'est pour ça que je t'adore.

Naruto poussa un soupir, il ne regarderait pas la télé ce soir...

-Voilà, j'ai eu pleins de petit copains, et tout allait bien ! Jusqu'à ce que je les emmène ici. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien...

Naruto était gêné, il ne pouvait pas lui dire...

-Parce que tu es une femme, vivant avec deux mec célibataire, un pas trop moche et l'autre magnifique.

Naruto lança un regard noir au brun.

-Non ! Ils pensent que je suis une-

-Traînée ? Une adepte des plans à plusieurs ?

La coupa Sasuke, Sakura lui envoya un coussin qu'il évita avec un sourire supérieur que Sakura ignora. Puis elle reprit son air horrifié.

-Et si jamais Saï pense la même chose ?!

-Tu n'aura qu'à pas l'inviter.

Répondit Naruto sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Tu rigole ?! Tu veux pas que je couche avec un mec qui n'est jamais allé chez moi, et qui ne vous a jamais vus ?!

Naruto soupira.

-Tu sais tu peux aussi passer du temps avec la personne, discuter en apprendre plus devenir amis, avant de devenir amants.

Répondit Naruto sur un ton sérieux, qui attira les regards étonnés de ses amis sur lui.

-Quoi ?

Demanda Naruto face au silence.

Sakura secoua la tête, puis reprit un visage normal.

-Comme toi et Hi-

-Chut !

-C'est encore douloureux ?

Demanda Sakura avec malice, faisant Sasuke lever les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait pas fini de torturer le blond avec cette histoire.

-Bien sûr ! Elle m'aimait sois-disant depuis l'école primaire ! Et elle me jette au pire moment !

-Ça fait trois mois quand-même...

Soupira Sasuke, Naruto s'étonna du ton, qui n'était pas moqueur mais plutôt agressif mais se reprit.

-Au pire moment !

Reprit Naruto la mine sombre.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs tu ne nous a jamais dis ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux puis prit une mine vraiment triste et blessée, Sakura regretta d'avoir mit le sujet sur le tapis. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que cette vache laitière avec fait à Naruto pour le mettre dans cet état. Ce ne pouvais pas être juste parce que c'était arrivé quelques semaines après « ça »...

-Passe à autre chose, tu deviens pitoyable.

Grogna Sasuke en s'enfermant dans une salle de bain.

Naruto serra les poings. Sakura lança un regard enragé, vers la porte fermée, puis se re-concentra sur Naruto, Sasuke avait beau avoir souffert de la dernière relation du blond, il n'avait pas besoin d'être si... Agressif, Naruto aussi avait souffert, il souffrait toujours d'ailleurs.

-L'écoute pas Naruto, tu as tout ton temps.

-Il a raison... C'est juste compliqué, pour une fois que je m'investissait à fond.

-C'est toujours les pires caramel...

Naruto sourit, Sakura l'appelait comme ça que quand elle voulait le rassurer.

-N'empêche que tu devrais suivre mon conseil attends avant de l'inviter si tu as peur qu'il pense des choses totalement fausses sur toi !

Sasuke sorti de la salle de bain et entra dans sa chambre, sans pour autant fermer la porte, il en ressorti et jeta un paquet de bonbons sur les genous de Naruto avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Naruto sourit et cria un « BONNE NUIT » enjoué, sous le regard pleins d'incompréhension mais quand-même tendre de Sakura, elle ne les comprendrait jamais, mais ça sonnait comme des excuses. Elle avait vu le brun faire plusieurs fois ça à Naruto les jours précédent la rupture du blond. Elle sourit en repensant au moment ou Naruto pleurait sur ses genoux et Sasuke était revenu avec un sac carrefour rempli de bonbons, qu'il avait renversé sur le blond et accessoirement sur elle, Naruto avait rit pour la première fois depuis sa rupture ce jour-là.

Le blond prit le paquet embrassa l'ex-brune sur la joue, puis entrant dans sa chambre en lui criant d'écouter ses conseils.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Il faudra que tu le passe ton permis un jour...

Grogna Sasuke qui avait encore du se lever plus tôt pour pouvoir emmener Naruto chez son éditeur avant d'aller au journal.

Naruto fit la grimace.

-Non, c'est horrible toutes ces voitures qui bougent dans tout les sens, et les ronds points ! C'est la pire des tortures ! Ou bien les carrefour ! Et ce mec qui veut à tout prix te dépasser et qui roule dangereusement vite derrière toi alors que tu veux juste respecter les limites de vitesses !

-Naruto.

-Alors tu sais pas si tu dois continuer à rouler à la même vitesse ou accélérer ou le laisser passer !

-Naruto !

-Quoi ?!

Sursauta le blond.

-J'ai compris ferme-là maintenant.

Naruto grogna et s'enfonça dans son siège.

Sasuke se gara devant la maison d'édition du blond. Et Naruto descendit du véhicule.

Il entra dans, et rencontra Neji, un collègue qu'il appréciait beaucoup, il était éditeur aussi et Naruto aurait bien voulu l'avoir lui plutôt que l'autre furie, Neji avait une douceur, une grâce naturelle qui attirait.

-Alors cette fois-ci, c'est terminé ?

Demanda poliment Neji en posant sa main sur l'avant bras du blond.

Naruto sourit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Hum ouais, je pense, j'ai eu un peu de mal au début mais là je l'ai fini et j'en suis fier.

-Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois fier du rendu. Sinon, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisés, à la salle de sport...

-Oui, avec cette panne d'inspiration j'étais un peu occupé et stressé, mais je pense que j'y retournerais bientôt !

-Ce serait génial qu'on puisse s'entraîner ensemble à nouveau.

Naruto sourit. Neji était un bon ami, il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui, il lui rappelait un peu Sasuke mais un tout petit peu.

Un homme aux cheveux rouges entra et Neji lâcha subitement le bras de Naruto.

-Bon j'y vais ! Mon écrivain est là.

Naruto ne manqua pas le sourire de Neji, et la main que l'homme aux cheveux rouge que Naruto identifia comme Gaara posa sur la hanche fine de Neji. Et il sourit lui aussi.

Puis il entendit la voix puissante de son éditrice l'appeler, il trembla et d'un pas lent se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade Senju.

-Alors gamin ? Dis-moi que tu as fini ton chapitre ?

Grogna la « jeune » femme.

-Oui ! J'ai même avancé sur le prochain !

-Passe-moi ça !

S'exclama la femme en tirant le manuscrit des mains du blond.

Naruto la regardait lire, une boule dans la gorge.

-Hum... Vous allez bien ?

Demanda t-il timidement.

La blonde leva un index devant le blond lui signalant de se taire.

-Réécris-moi le début de ce chapitre.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux étonné et un peu en colère.

-QUOI?! MAIS IL EST PARFAIT CE DÉBUT !

La blonde se leva tapant violemment ses mains sur son bureau en bois.

-JE T'AI DIS DE RÉÉCRIRE CE DÉBUT ! IL EST TROP CLICHÉ !

-VOUS AVEZ MAL LU ! ACHETEZ-VOUS DES LUNETTES LA VIELLE !

La vielle en question fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

-QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE VIELLE SALE GOSSE ! JE T'AI DIS DE ME RÉÉCRIRE CE PUTAIN DE CHAPITRE FAIS PAS TA DIVA !

Dans un bureau à coté, une petite brune coiffée de deux chignons sursauta renversant son café sur elle. Tsunade et Naruto allaient la tuer un jour...


	8. Chapter 8: Embouteillage

-Kakashi ! Je refuse ce travail !

-Allons Sasuke, tu est le seul à pouvoir faire cet article !

-J'ai dis que je refusais cette tâche !

-Oh ! Tu sais que ça me dérangerais pas de te renvoyer...

Répondit joyeusement Kakashi Hatake rédacteur en chef du journal Konoha Planet. Sasuke plissa les yeux tellement que l'on pourrait croire qu'il les avait fermés. La rage le rongeait « Comment ça le virer juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas travailler sur cet article ! C'était de la dictature ! »

-Tu le connais bien non ? Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera une interview de toi et plus tu m'aura sorti mon article, plus vite tu aura fini avec ça d'accord ?

Voyant que Sasuke était toujours énervé et ne comptait pas accepter il reprit.

-Écoute, il a refusé TOUTES les interviews qu'on lui proposait, et pas seulement notre journal ! Celle de la concurrence également ! Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait arrêté d'ignorer les demandes, il se relâche et il est hors de question qu'un autre journal ait sa première interview alors que nous t'avons toi !

Sasuke grogna et sorti du bureau de son patron en claquant la porte. Le seul œil visible de Monsieur Hatake se plissa sous son masque, il avait l'air de sourire. Le brun avait accepté sa demande.

Sasuke sorti du bâtiment et s'autorisa une crise de colère en entrant dans sa voiture, puis il regarda l'heure. Il devait aller chercher cet abruti sur son lieu de travail. Il était trop gentil avec Naruto, un jour ça le perdrait. Il démarra et à peine commença t-il à être à l'aise sur la route qu'il se trouva en plein dans un embouteillage. Il tenta de voir la longueur de la file infinie. Il soupira, c'était sa journée « Je le sens pas « aujourd'hui...

Il sorti son téléphone et envoya un SMS au blond pour le prévenir qu'il était dans un embouteillage sans fin et qu'il devait trouver un autre moyen que lui pour rentrer. Quelques secondes après il reçu un snap.

Télécharger Snapchat n'était pas son idée, c'était celle de l'abruti. Comme quoi c'était sois-disant plus fun que de simples messages.

Il l'ouvrit, et vit le bond souriant de toutes ses dents, le message était « OKI DOKI » Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette expression, et c'est pour ça que le blond l'utilisait.

Deux heures. Deux heures stupidement longues perdues inutilement. La file avait à peine bougée d'un mètre. Il avait envie de sortir de sa stupide voiture et l'abandonner là sur la route. Il était déjà assez en colère par rapport à son travail pour qu'un simple embouteillage vienne gâcher sa journée, l'enterrant dans le cimetière de ses journées et l'emmenant tout de suite dans l'enfer des journées de merde, aux côtés de celle où il s'était retrouvé seul, la nuit sur le bas c^té de la route parce qu'il s'était disputé avec son frère et que sa fierté l'avait poussé à sortir de la voiture. Et que ce soir-là il s'était mit à pleuvoir comme jamais. Et du jour particulièrement plein d'heureuses surprises où il avait découvert son frère en pleine action de ce que son ami blond avait appelé « Homosexualisme ».

Il soupira laissant sa tête tomber sur le volant, il en avait marre. Il décida d'appuyer sur le klaxon plus pour évacuer sa frustration qu'autre chose. Et aussitôt il entendit une vague de klaxons. Comme un écho, ou comme une dispute de voitures. Si il avait été avec le blond, son ami se serait amusé à traduire les klaxons, il lui aurait dit de se taire puis ils se seraient disputés.

A qui le blond avait demandé de le raccompagner ? Est-ce qu'il était, lui aussi dans les embouteillages mais en arrière ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient chez eux ou bien cette personne lui avait proposé de boire un verre après le bouleau dans le bar du coin ou cette personne trop audacieuse ou consciente de l'innocence du blond l'avait directement emmené chez elle et qu'ils buvaient ensembles assis sur le canapé blanc immaculé de cette personne ?

Ou bien pire.

Est-ce que le blond était en ce moment entrain d'embrasser cette personne, de passer ses mains sous le haut de cette personne probablement moulé par une horrible poitrine graisseuse.

Sasuke prit un air de dégoût imaginer le blond avec une fille lui donnait envie de vomir. Imaginer le blond avec une autre personne que lui le tuait. L'amour c'était dégueulasse. L'amour c'était une torture. Mort, il trouverait cupidon et l'étranglerait avec la corde de son arc.

Son téléphone vibra. Il ouvrit le snap : Naruto faisait le V de la victoire avec un sourire immense, le message disait « A la maison! » Il soupira, au moins il n'était pas avec la personne qui l'avait raccompagné.

Puis son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Naruto l'appelait.

-Quoi ?

Grogna t-il en colère à cause des images qu'il avait imaginé plus tôt.

-Y'a eu un accident là où tu es, l'embouteillage est suuuper long ! À la télé les voitures sont toutes petites ! J'arrive même pas à voir notre voiture d'ici !

-Si tu veux AH oui ! C'est Neji qui m'a raccompagné !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ce gars-là, il le trouvait trop proche de Naruto.

-Mais pour rentrer chez lui bah il doit passer par là où tu es alors je lui ai dit de rester !

Il n'avait pas pensé à cette option.

-Salut Sasuke.

Sasuke tremblait presque de rage, il serra tellement la main sur son téléphone qu'il senti qu'il allait se casser, il détestait cet homme, il le haïssait, à cet instant il priait les dieux pour que cet enfoiré crève la bouche ouverte. Il lui souhaitait toutes les pires souffrances du monde.

-Il est plus gentil que toi ! Je le préfère comme meilleur ami.

Ajouta Naruto une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Sasuke révisa ses souhaits, il préférait le torturer lui-même.

-Tu as fini Naruto ?

Fit la voix de Neji près, trop près du téléphone, et donc trop beaucoup trop près de Naruto.

-Oui ! Dis au revoir Neji !

-Au revoir Sasuke.

Ce ton moqueur dans cette voix ! Il allait tuer cet homme.

-Bye !

Naruto raccrocha. Sasue était à bout, il était près à tuer n'importe qui, il avait envie de sortir de sa voiture pour aller frapper cet enfoiré, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec Naruto en train de... RHAAA ! C'était encore pire quand il imaginait ce mec et Naruto ensemble, ce n'est pas une nausée qu'il avait mais une rage immense. Et cet embouteillage ! Rien n'avançait ! C'était un torture ! Il sorti de sa voiture pour mieux voir ce qui se passait, des ambulance, il ne voyait rien d'autre que ces foutu ambulances ! Il donna un coup de pied dans la gente de sa voiture puis retourna à l'intérieur, sortit son téléphone et appela Sakura.

-Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?! Y'a plus de jus de tomate ?

-Non rentre à l'appart. Vite

-C'est-à-dire que... Je suis occupée.

Sakura semblait gênée.

-Il y a un autre homme à la maison !

-Et alors !

-C'est un collègue de Naruto !

-Écoute Sasuke-

-Je suis coincé dans des embouteillages de l'enfer, c'est pire qu'être coincé dans un concert de boys band.

-Tu ne m'a toujours pas pardonnée pour les 2Be3 ?

-Sakura !

-Je ne peux pas !

Elle lui raccrocha au nez.

Il poussa un soupir de désespoir en laissant sa tête aller contre le repose-tête.

Du coin de l'œil il vit une remorque arriver difficilement, accompagnée de deux voitures de police. Il expira tout sa frustration, une voiture c'était retournée, et le sauvetage venait à peine de commencer.


	9. Chapter 9: Enfin ou Sasuke en manque

« Je hais ce monde, Je hais ce monde, Je hais ce monde... »

Le légendaire sang-froid Uchiha commençait à s'évaporer. Cela faisait trois heures bientôt quatre heures, qu'il était dans sa voiture coincé dans un embouteillage, les secours prenaient leur temps. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir Sakura, cette peste rose avait éteint son téléphone, et il avait encore assez d'amour propre pour ne pas appeler le blond. Aussi, il s'occupait en testant les diverses applications que son ami avait installé contre son gré. Il avait découvert un jeu assez addictif qui consistait à faire voler un petit oseau en le faisant éviter des tuyaux. Jeu assez addicti mais énervant au bout d'un moment. Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre le score de Naruto qui était de 115, sérieusement combien de temps cet imbécile avait passé sur SON téléphone pour faire un tel score !

Il n'était pas le seul énervé, et entendre les gens se plaindre augmentait sa migraine et lui donnait envie de tuer tout le monde et de tout faire exploser. À chaque fois qu'il arrêtait de se plaindre mentalement, il pensait au fait que l'homme qu'il détestait le plus dans l'univers intersidéral était sûrement à ce moment même assis aux côtés de son blond. Il tapotait nerveusement sur son tableau de bord avec ces doigts faisant un bruit insupportable. Il avait besoin de nicotine. Le blond avait jeté tout ses paquets pendant son opération désintoxication. Ou Naruto avait obligé le brun à arrêter la cigarette. Le blond avait le même flair pour les cigarettes que Kiba pour la nourriture, c'était inhumain. Il avait trouvé tout ses paquets soigneusement caché dans tout les coins de toutes les pièces de l'appartement et même de sa voiture.

« Cette odeur ?! »

Quelqu'un fumait, quelqu'un osait fumer, cette personne n'avait-elle pas honte ?! Fumer ainsi sans pense que quelqu'un d'autre dans cet embouteillage avait besoin de fumer. Il était en manque de nicotine, si il ne lui restait pas un fond d flegme Ushiesque, soit il se serait jeté sur la personne en question pour la tuer et lui voler ses cigarettes, soit il se serait jeté sur la personne pour la supplier de lui donner juste une bouffée. Non, un Uchiha ne supplie pas, quelque soit le manque de nicotine. Il lui aurait donné l'ordre suprême de le laisser sniffer l'intérieur de la voiture. C'est plus digne... N'est-ce pas ?

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était torturé par le manque de nicotine et par les images du blond dans les bras de ce saleté de putain de gosse de riche de cousin de l'ex copine de Naruto qu'était Neji Hyuga ? D'ailleurs est-ce que Naruto était au courant qu'il copinait avec le cousin de son ex ?!

Sasuke regarda l'heure sur son smartphone qui osait manquer de batterie ! Ça va lui apprendre d'avoir acheté un smartphone de la marque à la pomme penser que la qualité allait avec le prix ! Quelle naïveté ! Il aurait dû écouter Naruto !

Attendez.

Il admettait que le blond avait rais-

STOP ! La voiture en face de lui avait avancée ! Il en était sûr et certain ! Il n'avait pas d'hallucinations ! Si ? Il sorti sa petite tête brun de sa voiture, rien avait bougé...

Il mourrait d'ennui. Déjà 15 minutes qu'il avait imaginé voir une voiture bouger. Il brancha son téléphone à son allume cigare. Les embouteillages c'est la mort. Cette douce odeur de cigarette continuait de lui chatouiller les narines. Il n'allait pas le supporter.

-Neji...

Gémit Naruto d'une voix suppliante.

-Hm ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Sasuke, il a toujours détesté rester coincé à rien faire... Il peut devenir fou.

-Ah bon ?

Sourit Neji, il aurait aimé voir Sasuke fou.

-En plus j'ai vidé sa voiture de tout ses paquets de cigarettes, à cause de l'ennui il doit avoir envie de fumer.

-Hum hum...

Naruto tourna la tête vers Neji qui lisait un livre.

-Tu m'écoutes pas Neji !

-Si si je t'assure !

-Tu crois qu'on pourrais... Le faire ?

Demanda Naruto, un étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

-Faire quoi ?

-Rien ! Il n'avait strictement rien à faire dans cette fichue voiture ! C'est horrible ! Il n'y avait plus à se demander, il était devenu fou. Il imaginait tout un tas de choses ! Entendait des choses , sentait des choses, son dos le grattait. Il avait mal au crâne.

-Monsieur ! Vous ne pouvez pas avancer ! Ça pourrait être dangereux !

-Oh mais attendez ! La voiture est juste là-bas ! On est pas dans transformer une mouche ne feras pas exploser toutes les voitures ! Je dois juste voir un ami !

-Non vous ne pouvez pas !

-Donc on a pas le droit de sortir d'une voiture ou de marcher sur la route ? Imaginez une personnes est claustrophobe ! Monsieur ! Je dis non ! Vous faites parti des force de l'ordre ! Votre de voir est de-

-Allez-y !

Un homme apparu à la fenêtre de la voiture du brun qui sursauta.

-Hey petit frère !

-Tu n'est pas mon frère Deidara.

-Appelle-moi Dei !

S'exclama le blond.

-Non.

-Oh ce que t'es chou si je n'appartenait pas à ton frère je te croquerais les fesses !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, Deidara lui avait déjà modu les fesses un jour, où il s'était baissé pour ramasser quelque chose. Itachi n'avait fait que rire. Depuis Sasuke s'assurait de ne plus être dos au petit ami de son frère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches-là ?

-Je travaille tout près

-Parce que tu as un travail maintenant ?

-J'étais à mon expo

Répondit Deidara une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

-Bref ! ET j'ai reçu un appel d'Itachi, qui avait reçu un appel de Naruto.

Sasuke portant enfin son attention complète sur la personne qui lui adressait la parole.

-Il m'a dit de t'apporter un paquet de cigarettes, du jus de tomate, des sandwich au saumons et des mots croisés de ton magazine préféré.

Le blond avait fais ça ?! Il ne couchait pas avec Neji en ce moment ?

Deidara tendit le sachet de courses que Sasuke attrapa et plaça sur ses genoux les yeux brillants. Deidara le regardait, attendrit.

-C'est chou ! Vous allez me faire pleurer tout les deux !

-Dégage de là Deidara !

-Appele moi Dei' !

Répondit le blond en obéissant, Sasuke remonta la vitre teintée de sa voiture. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Naruto.

-J'aurais préféré lui donner...

Naruto boudait.

-Comment t'y serais allé ? A pieds ? L'embouteillage aurait eu le temps de se débloquer, en voiture ? Et être bloqué aussi ? Il valait mieux demander à quelqu'un qui était tout près !

-Je veux voir Sasuke !

Cria Naruto comme un enfant qui voulait un bonbon.

-Tu le verra quand il sortira de cet embouteillage heureusement, il ne fait pas parti des dernières personnes arrivées.

-Deidara lui a vraiment donné ?

-Il a dit qu'il le ferait non ? Alors oui !

Le silence régna quelques secondes.

-Sasuke...

-Arrêtes de pleurnicher.

-Tu ne comprend pas Neji !

-Quoi ? Tu me parles tout le temps de Sasuke ! Tu pleurniche pour Sasuke !

-C'est parce que c'est comme le frère siamois que j'ai jamais eu ! Il est coincé là. Et moi je ne peux rien faire ! Oh ! J'ai reçu un message !

Neji fixa Naruto, le sourire qu'il vit sur les lèvres du bond était magnifique.

Sasuke dégustait son sandwich au saumon, et sa bouteille de jus de tomate, il se sentait plus apaisé maintenant. En plus il avait un paquet de cigarettes, il pourrait narguer l'enfoiré qui fumait.

Son téléphone vibra.

Il le sorti.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'allumer une cigarette ! Juste sentire le paquet ! Si tu fume je le saurait ! »

Sasuke laissa un rire s'échapper de sa gorge.

-C'est comme si tu étais amoureux de lui ?

Demanda Neji un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux, puis son regard brilla.

-Ouais... Si on veut.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, la voiture devant lui avançait ! OUI ! ENFIN !

Au lieu d'extérioriser sa joie comme le faisait les autres automobilistes il se contenta de sourire, et de soupirer.


	10. Chapter 10: Gay !

Ce n'est pas l'envie que manquait à Sasuke de chercher une route perdue et rouler à toute vitesse pour évacuer toute la frustration d'être resté immobile pendant plusieurs heures, mais il devait à tout prix rentrer au plus vite et faire déguerpir Neji de son appartement et accessoirement de son blond. La route n'était pas encore fluide. Il était encore agacé. Les gens ne peuvent pas rouler plus vite ?!

-Amoureux de Sasuke... Hein ?

Continua Neji un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-Euh je veux dire non ! Pas pour de vrai ! Je suis... Je ne suis pas... Enfin...

Naruto offrit un sourire gêné à Neji connaissant les penchants de son ami.

-Je comprends... Mais si un homme te faisait des avances comment tu régirais ?

-Heu ! Mais tu Neji... Enfin

Rougit Naruto

-Pas moi ! J'ai quelqu'un. Mais un autre ? Admettons Sasuke ?

Le rouge sur les joues de Naruto s'intensifia.

-Mais Sasuke ne... n'est...

-Je ne te dis pas qu'il l'est mais imaginons.

-Eh bien...

-Il est beau tu dois l'avouer !

-C'est vrai...

-Alors ?

-Tout ne se joue pas sur la beauté je veux dire-

-C'est ton meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ?

-Maaaais.

-La question est simple Naruto, si Sasuke s'asseyait d'un coup sur tes genoux, face à toi et qu'il plongeait sur ta bouche, au bout de combien de temps tu le repousserait ? Si tu le repousse bien sûr.

-Euuuuh ! Oh tiens Neji regarde ! L'embouteillage est terminé ! Heureusement ! Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi !

S'exclama Naruto en pointant du doigt la télé ou l'on voyait les voitures avancer.

-Ne change pas de sujet. Je ne rentrerais pas chez moi tant que tu n'a pas répondu à ma question.

-Sasuke ne ferais jamais ce genre de chose ! Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question !

-C'est que tu n'est pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de repousser Sasuke, et que si ça arriverait tu n'est pas sûr de résister et de ne pas répondre à son baiser.

Neji regardait Naruto dans les yeux, une lueur sérieuse dans le regard, le bond était gêné, ce n'était pas vrai... Si ? Il y aurait une chance infime pour qu'il réponde au avances de Sasuke si celui-ci se trouvait être gay et amoureux de lui ?

-Je le sais Naruto tu n'est pas hétéro. J'en suis convaincu.

Repri Neji sur le même ton sérieux.

-Tu as un radar gay intégré ?

-On m'a souvent que mes yeux étaient capables de voir des choses que personne ne voit.

-Tu vois des gens qui sont morts ?

Chuchota Naruto.

Neji esquissa un rire puis se leva.

-Je vais y aller.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand « boum » Et Sasuke entra dans la pièce.

Elle était chargée d'une drôle d'énergie, comme si quelque chose d'important était arrivé. Il serra la mâchoire, il ne fallait pas craquer.

-Hyuga.

Grogna presque Sasuke.

-Sasuke...

Sourit Neji.

Naruto regarda les deux bruns tour à tour, ne comprenan pas l'hostilité qui régnait entre eux.

-L'embouteillage est fini Hyuga, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais une discussion fort enrichissante avec Naruto. Tu es essoufflé, Uchiha ?

Sasuke se redressa et tenta de cacher le plus possible sa fatigue, il avait couru pour venir jusqu'ici et ces moments à glandouiller dans sa chambre avaient amoindris ses capacités physiques.

-L'embouteillage est fini, rentre chez toi.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part.

Sasuke fit un pas en direction de Neji, on sentait la tension et la colère autour du brun, mais Neji ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Je suis chez moi, dégage tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ta sale face de rat.

Si Naruto ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant Sauske allait commettre un meurtre. Le blond décida donc d'intervenir.

-Neji ! À la prochaine ! Au bureau !

-Ou bien à la salle de sport.

Répondit Neji en quittant l'appartement il prit bien soin de frôler l'épaule de l'Uchiha en passant.

Sasuke lança un regard enragé à Naruto, il allait à la salle de sport avec Neji ?!

-Un jour je tuerais ce mec.

Grogna Sasuke les dents et les poing serrés.

-Heum Sasuke comment était l'embouteillage ?

Fit Naruto gêne, il repensait à ce que Neji lui avait dit et ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dévier sur les lèvres de son ami.

Sasuke ferma violemment la porte d'entrée et lança son sac sur le canapé. Puis s'enferma dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte de celle-ci. Naruto sursauta et la pancarte avec écrit « Sasuke » tomba.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment et Sakura entra toute décoiffée et toute essoufflée signe qu'elle avait courue.

-Toi aussi t'étais dans les embouteillages ?

Sakura regarda Naruto une lueur d'incompréhension doublée à de la fureur dans le regard, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sasuke.

-Sors de cette chambre j'ai-

-Toi sors de cette chambre ! T'es cinglés de parents t'ont jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Sakura vit rouge, elle n'était pas d'humeur, et face à ce regard enflammé même Sasuke senti un léger frisson d'angoisse lui chatouiller l'échine, la rose attrapa violemment le brun par le col avant de le traîner dans le salon, sous les protestations et les insultes de sa victime.

-J'ai besoin que vous soyez gay ensembles.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rougir.

-Sakura je ne comprends pas...

Le blond ne comprenait pas la colère de ses amis.

-C'est pas nouveau.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Oh et QUOI ?!

Reprit le bond à l'attention de son amie, ignorant la remarque de Sasuke.

-Juste pour Samedi soir, je vous en supplie. Et puis SALETÉ D'UCHIHA !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

Soupira le brun.

-Tu m'a appelée alors que j'étais en plein déjeuné avec Saï !

-Le peintre pervers ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Oui !... NON ! Enfin bref, j'ai du dire que tu étais mon colocataires et il m'a posé des questions et j'ai dû avouer que je vivait avec deux mecs et comme j'ai vu un truc bizarre dans son regard j'ai ajoutée « OH MAIS ILS SONT EN COUPLE ! » sans réfléchir...

-Tu as dis qu'on étais gay ?!

Hurla Naruto.

-C'est de la faute de Sasuke ! J'ai paniquée je suis désolée Naruto !

-Tu t'excuses seulement à Naruto ?

-Tu l'a mérité !

-On peut juste ne pas être là quand il viendra !

Proposa Naruto.

-Non, il veut faire une peinture pour un soirée dédiée à la tolérance envers les homosexuels, et il pense être inspiré en observant un couple gay.

-Il peut juste regarder des pornos.

Ajouta Sasuke.

Sakura soupira exaspérée.

-Comment j'ai pu être amoureuse de toi ?

-Tu ne savais pas qui il était vraiment. Répondit Naruto.

-Tu me voyait comme un dieu grec.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit.

-Enfin bref, il a besoin d'observer un couple amoureux.

-Mais...

Commença Naruto les joues rouges et les yeux fuyants.

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra.

-Je refuse, j'ai une interview à préparer de toutes manières, j'ai pas le temps pour ça.

-C'est juste une interview tu fais ça rapidement.

-Il y a peut de chances pour que la personne soit coopérative.

Sasuke regardait Naruto dans les yeux. Voulant lui faire comprendre que c'était de lui dont il parlait, mais vu la lueur d'incompréhension et surtout gênée du blond, il ne comprenait pas. D'ailleurs, depuis quand le blond était gêné en sa présence ?! Qu'est-ce que l'Hyuga avait fait ?

-C'est de toi dont je parle crétin !

Naruto sursauta.

-M... Moi ? Tu veux m'interviewer ?

-Non je ne veux pas je suis obligé. Et étrangement je n'ai pas très envie de te demander de me parler de ta vie. C'est peut être parce que je l'ai vécue avec toi et que je connais déjà tout ça !

-Pourquoi c'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait ?

Demanda Sakura.

-Parce que cet imbécile n'acceptera pas « quelqu'un d'autre »

-Je déteste les interview.

Répondit Naruto.

-T'es pas obligé d'accepter celle-là

-Je veux le faire.

Cette lueur de détermination dans les yeux du blond déstabilisa le brun, qui tentait d'empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rosée.

-C'est bon pas la peine d'être aussi excité.

Naruto senti des frissons parcourir son corps. Wow qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

-Les gars, je suis encore dans cette pièce.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je refuse.

Et Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre suivi de très près par Sakura. Naruto resta seul dans le salon, jugeant que c'était entre ses deux amis.

-Sasuk-

-Putain t'es sérieuse ?!

-Comment ça ?

-Tu... Me demande de faire comme si j'étais en couple avec Naruto ! Tu vois pas la tortur que c'est ?! A la fin de la soirée quand ton petit copain de moment sera parti, je devrai agir normalement avec Naruto ! Et pendant tout le dîné je devrais ma retenir de le toucher plus que nécessaire !

C'était la première fois qu'elle lisait de la souffrance pure dans les prunelles du brun.

-Sasuke, imagine, Naruto se rend compte de ses sentiments pour toi.

-On est pas dans un-

-Tu n'a pas remarqué la lumière dans les yeux de Naruto depuis que je suis arrivée ?

-Tu t'imagine des choses.

-Très bien, je dirais à Saï que... Vous deviez être quelque part.

Et elle sorti de la chambre de Sasuke en claquant a porte.

-Laisse tomber Naruto. T'as pas à te forcer.

-Sasuke n' a pas accepté ?

-Non.


	11. Chapter 11: Kiss the boy

Naruto baissa la tête, déçu. Sasuke ne voulait pas ressembler à un homosexuel, les homosexuels devaient le dégoûter. Et Neji qui lui avait mit toutes sortes d'idées plus alléchantes les unes que les autres dans la tête. D'idées et d'images... Sasuke s'asseyant sur ses genoux et qui sans prévenir lui roule pelle du siècle. Naruto en avait même rêvé cette nuit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Naruto, dépité quitta sa chambre. Le soleil était déjà levé, et se torturer l'esprit ne lui servirait à rien... Tant qu'il n'avait pas sa dose de café quotidienne en tout cas. Il se leva, gratta l'arrière de son crâne d'un geste lent et épuisé, puis mit ses chaussons et sorti de sa chambre, en traînant le pieds.

-Hey, Naruto, bien dormi ?

-Hum...

Grogna le blond en réponse.

-Café ?

-Je t'en supplie.

Sakura se leva et servit Naruto dans son mug préféré, le vert qui ressemblait à une grenouille, puis elle posa le bol fumant devant son ami.

-T'a pas bonne mine, quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Eh bien...

Pas le temps de répondre, Sasuke sortit à ce moment de sa chambre, pieds nus, une fatigue dévastatrice autant physique que morale se lisant sur son visage. Il portait comme pyjama un t-shirt blanc sur lequel était dessiné une version de lui en tenue de ninja, que le blond lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. L'encre du feutre pour tissus était pâle à force d'être passée à la machine, et le haut était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, laissant entrevoir son épaule droite et recouvrant pratiquement la totalité de son caleçon noir. Naruto bugua à cette vision, son ami était si... Sexy au réveil ! Si il voulait s'asseoir sur ses genoux dès maintenant et l'embrasser avec passion, il était plus que partant ! Surtout habillé comme ça !

-Aïe !

Gémit soudain Naruto. Il s'était brûlé les doigts en touchant la tasse fumante.

Sakura n'avait rien manqué de la lumière de fascination teintée de désir qui avait brûlé dans les yeux du blond à l'apparition de Sasuke, et elle sourit.

Sasuke, lui, regardait fixement Naruto, son café dans sa tasse crapaud était un signe, le blond devait avoir mal dormi également.

-Bien dormi Sas-

-Non.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte du placard et sorti un bol écarlate avec trois virgules noires sur le devant -encore un cadeau de Naruto- qu'il remplit de café, puis il s'installa en face du blond... qui esquiva aussitôt son regard... C'était quoi encore ce bordel.

Sakura alluma la télé, le silence était pesant, ses oreilles ne le supportaient pas. Elle mit une chaîne de musique. Elle reçu en conséquence un regard noir de ses deux amis, hors de question qu'ils écoutent une seul chanson des années *0.

-Si l'un de vous n'ouvre pas sa bouche dans les minutes qui suivent, je laisse sur cette chaîne.

-Tsunade veut que je réécrive son putain de chapitre.

-Mon patron veut que je fasse une interviews avec toi, qui a la plus grossi punition divine ?

Naruto se leva brusquement et s'enferma dans sa chambre, sa tasse à la main. Sakura suivit le blond du regard, il avait l'air vraiment abattu. Elle tira rageusement sur l'oreille de Sasuke.

-C'est quoi ton problème !

S'énerva le brun.

-Non Sasuke, c'est quoi TON problème !

Rétorqua la rosée énervée également.

-Tu n'as pas vu l'état dans lequel est Naruto ?! Il est profondément abattu, triste, chamboulé, et toi tu ne trouve rien de mieux que de le rabaisser ?! T'es le pire meilleur ami que j'ai jamais vu !

-Je n'ai pas changé d'habitude envers lui.

-Oh que si ! Tu lui en veux !

-C'est faux.

Répondit le brun en serrant son bol dans ses mains.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu cette mine ce matin ? Tu as mal dormi ? Qu'est-ce qui a hanté tes rêves cette nuit ? Ou plutôt qui !

Sasuke serra la mâchoire, il n'aimait pas quand elle le traîtait comme ça... Surtout lorsqu'elle avait raison.

-La ferme Sakura.

-Ne te venge pas de Naruto pour une chose qu'il n'est même pas conscient de faire.

Sakura s'enferma dans sa chambre à son tour. Sasuke soupira, prit une gorgée de son café et éteignit la télé.

-C'est quoi leur problème à tout les deux ?

Sakura ressortit de sa chambre, visiblement toujours en colère.

-Je t'interdit de quitter cet appartement aujourd'hui Uchiha !

-Hn

Sakura quitta leur appartement, sûrement pour aller chercher le courrier. Sasuke fixait la porte de la chambre de Naruto. C'était quoi cette réaction ? Normalement le blond réagissait toujours en riant ! L'Hyuga avait dû lui mettre un truc en tête.

-Sakura !

Sasuke leva la tête, pourquoi le blond appelait-il Sakura ? Il semblait préoccupé.

Naruto, tête baissée, entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir puis regarda surpris, Sasuke entrer dans sa chambre.

-Elle est en bas.

-Oh... Tu avais raison, c'est une mauvaise idée de toute façon.

-Même pour aider Sakura ?

-...

Sasuke avait beau avoir sa fierté d'Uchiha et tout ce que vous voulez, il aimait le le blond, et le voir aussi abattu, par sa faute, ça le rendait triste également . Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir pour rendre le sourire à son blond.

-Si tu le fais... Je le fais.

Naruto releva subitement la tête vers Sasuke.

-Vraiment ? Ça te dégoûte pas de prétendre être gay ?

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra. Si seulement il savait...

-Naruto ! J'ai apporté du chocolat !

Hurla Sakura.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle était aussi longue...

Une tornade blonde passa à côté de Sasuke.

-PREUMS SUR LE CHOCOLAT !

-Crétin !

Sasuke sortit de la chambre du blond pour contempler l'énergumène blond dévorer avec bonheur une tablette de chocolat Crunch... Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se dépêcher pour en avoir lui aussi.

-Ah au fait Sakura, on va le faire !

S'exclama Naruto, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

-Faire quoi ?

-Faire semblant d'être en couple pour que ton futur copain évite de te considèrer comme une traînée.

Sakura lança un regard noir à Naruto avant de lui arracher la tablette de chocolat des mains pour se venger et de croquer dedans.

-C'est dégueulasse.

Fit Sasuke une mine dégoûtée. Naruto se retourna vers lui et lui tendit la tablette de chocolat.

-T'en veux ?

-Tu rêves, t'as mis toute ta salive dessus.

Et Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre, avant de ressortir des vêtements à a main et de s'enfermer dans l'une des deux salles de bains de l'appartement.

-Bon je ferais mieux de m'entraîner à cuisiner pour ce soir.

-Et ce midi ?

-Je sais pas, commande une pizza.

-Ok...

Et Naruto ralluma la télé et s'affala sur le fauteuil. Pensif, il zappa sur la chaîne de musique. Grave Erreur.

-KYAAAAH LES DESTINY CHILD !

Naruto se boucha les oreilles et soupira, c'était lui qui était en pleine dépression amoureuse. Amoureuse ?!

-Sakura...

Gémit Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon morceau caramel ?

-Je crois que j'en pince pour Sasuke...

-Oh...

-Tout à l'heure j'ai fantasmé sur lui.

-Oh...

-Je sais pas quoi faire.

-Dis-le lui.

-Mais il voudra plus de moi comme meilleur ami.

-Parle lui !

Sasuke sortir de la salle de bain et s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre. Il semblait réfléchir.

La journée passa vite. Sakura l'avait passée à s'entraîner à cuisiner un truc comestible et Naruto était plongé dans ses réflexions. Sasuke n'était pas sorti de sa chambre de la journée.

-Je ne veux plus le faire !

Il fit claquer la porte de sa chambre.

-Quoi ?!

Sakura regardait Sasuke un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Je ne peux pas, dites que j'ai du travail.

-Pourquoi ?

Demanda Naruto, Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude de se se défiler.

-J'ai du travail et puis, merde! Naruto je ne peux pas faire ça !

Et Sasuke s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre.

-Saï arrive dans cinq minutes ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !

-Ne commence pas à paniquer Sakura sinon je te gifle !

Cria à son tour Naruto en prenant son amie par les épaules.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard, je fais une crise Naruto !

Un « Clap » se fi entendre et Sakura, stupéfaite, porta sa main à sa joue droite. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Désolé. Désolé ! Pitié ! Sakura ! Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, je t'avais prévenue ! Je t'avais dit que je te giflerais si tu continuais à paniquer ! Je suis désolé ! Excuses-moi !

Sasuke entra dans la pièce.

-J'ai entendu la gifle jusqu'ici.

-Chuuuut ! Tu m'enfonces ! Hey Sakura, tout va bien ?

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, comme figée.

-Tu va me le payer Naruto. Bref ! Saï va arriver ! Tout va bien se passer !

Et la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

-Ok, je vais paniquer !

-Si tu panique je te gifle !

-Si tu me gifle, je t'arraches le bras.

Répondit Sakura un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-Oh, c'est beau chez vous.

Sakura tourna la tête, Sasuke avait ouvert la porte.

Elle lança un regard noir à Sasuke. Il cherchait apparemment à tout gâcher.

-Saï ! Tu va bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, tout est... Parfait ! Alors je te présente Naruto et Sasuke, qui à de travail d'ailleurs, alors il ne dînera pas avec nous...

-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé faire connaissance avec tes deux amis.

-Mais il y aura Naruto !

-Bonsoir !

Naruto lui tendit une main que Saï serra vigoureusement. Et Sasuke s'enferma dans sa chambre, prétextant un travail urgent non sans un regard en coin pour Naruto.

Ils passèrent à table, et discutèrent tranquillement. La discussion tournait autour de leur travail respectifs, Saï réalisait des peintures à l'encre de chine. Il avait montré à Naruto des photos de ses peintures et Naruto avait été plus qu'impressionné, peut être pourrait il illustrer la couverture de son prochain roman, qui parlait de ninjas dans un monde parallèle ? Saï était enthousiaste et très intéressé, et comme Naruto lui expliquait l'histoire en détail, Sakura se sentait presque à l'écart.

-Alors, comme ça tu sors avec Sasuke ?

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la chambre de Sasuke, mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention.

-Eum... Ouais...

-Depuis combien de temps ?

Questionna Saï.

-A peu près... un an.

Naruto répondait sans hésiter, c'était presque venu naturellement.

-Comment vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ?

-On est amis depuis qu'on est petits, notre relation a juste évoluée dans... Ce sens.

-Vous sembler... En froid.

-Oh non ! C'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on aime pas trop se... Montrer ensemble, et puis il a du travail.

-Vous avez peur de regard des autres ?

Demanda Saï

-Non, c'est pas... Enfin...

Sakura avait oubliée un détail, Naruto ne savait pas mentir, alors elle avait été très étonnée jusque là mais là elle commençait à paniquer.

-C'est quand même dommage que ton copain n'ait pas eu envie de participer au dîner.

-Il n'est pas très sociable.

-On dirais que tu parle de ton animal de compagnie.

Naruto eut un rire cristallin pour toute réponse. Sasuke serrait sa souris si fort qu'il dut la relâcher quand il l'entendit craquer.

-Il n'est pas très affectueux c'est dommage tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'amour.

Naruto rougit. De l'amour ? de la part de Sasuke ?

Une porte claqua, des pas rageurs se firent entendre. Tout le monde regardait Sasuke l'air furieux, les joues légèrement rouges. Il empoigna le col du blond qui le regardait aussi surpris que les autre, puis l'attira contre ses lèvres. Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, Sasuke l'embrassait ?

Sasuke voulut se séparer de la bouche du blond mais celui-ci l'attira à son tour contre lui et força presque l'entrée de ses lèvres. Naruto frissonna, ce baiser était tellement différent des autre qu'il avait pu avoir, sa langue désirait toujours plus de Sasuke, tout son corps voulait fusionner avec le brun.

Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.

-Sa...suke.

-Naruto, je t'aime.

Le cœur de Naruto battait fort dans ses oreilles, le brun jouait la comédie ?

-Sasuke, je...

-Magnifique.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Saï.

-Désolé d'avoir gâcher ce moment d'intimité. J'ai trouvé cette vue magnifique, vous allez tellement bien ensembles.

Merci...

Répondit Naruto tout rouge.

-J'ai décidé de faire une pause dans mon travail et de venir discuter avec vous.

-Tu es journaliste, c'est ça ?

Demanda Saï

-Oui.

-Vous étiez dans la même université alors ?

-On ne s'est jamais séparés trop longtemps.

Répondit Naruto.

Et le dîner continua. Sasuke répondait aux questions de Saï d'une politesse que Sakura ne lui connaissait pas, surtout quand il s'agissait des mecs qui tournaient autour d'elle. Il tenait le genoux de Naruto sous la table, il voulait lui prouver que c'était vrai et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe, il voulait sa réponse et dès que le gêneur serait parti, il s'enfermerait avec Naruto dans sa chambre pour discuter et mettre les choses au clair. Enfin.


	12. Chapter 12: Baisers nocturnes

Saï quitta l'appartement. Sakura ferma la porte derrière lui, puis se retourna vers ses deux amis :

-Sérieusement, les gars ! Merci ! Et ce baiser... Sasuke on aurait vraiment dit que tu en avais envie ! Et toi Naruto c'était comme si tu venais d'avoir une révélation divine !

Sakura se prit de plein fouet un double regard noir de la part de ses deux amis. Elle les ignora et s'enferma dans la salle de bain un sourire sur les lèvres, ces deux là allaient enfin a laisser tranquille.

-Je... Vais faire la vaisselle !

Dit timidement Naruto en se dirigeant vers la cuisine le rouges aux joues, le brun se contentant d'un « hn » pour toute réponse, avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Dès que le dîner sera fini, je l'emmène dans ma chambre. Faut qu'on parle ! »

C'est vrai, quoi ! Où est passée ta putain de fierté ! Un Uchiha ne recule devant rien !

Sasuke s'adossa au mur de sa chambre, repensant au baiser échangé avec le blond. Il avait été magnifique, Naruto avait vraiment eu l'air d'avoir envie de lui vu comment il avait répondu au baiser... ça voulait dire que le blond avait sûrement des sentiments pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Même un tout petit peu ? Sauf... si le blond était juste doué dans le rôle de « petit copain en manque d'affection »... Sasuke soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il entendit Sakura sortir de la salle de bain et crier bonne nuit, puis Naruto répondre. Lui resta pendant 10 bonnes minutes à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il touchait ses lèvres un air absent sur le visage. Sasuke l'avait embrassé ! Le rôle qu'il aurait dû jouer n'était aucunement en cause, puisque qu'il n'était pas censé participer, et puis cette lueur qui avait brillé dans les yeux du brun, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant ! Et ses joues rouges ! Sasuke avait été irrésistible... Tellement mignon. Les paroles de Neji lui revinrent alors en tête. Non, il n'avait pas résisté, il avait répondu au baiser, et ça avait été magnifique. Il en était encore tout émoustillé, des millions de papillons s'étaient envolés et avaient tous explosés pour donner naissance à d'autres papillons qui avaient volés pour exploser à leur tour. C'était donc ça les baisers qu'on échange quand on est amoureux ? Il était donc amoureux de Sauske ? Neji voyait-il vraiment des choses que personne d'autre ne voyait ?

Après le baiser, il n'avait pas arrêté de tenir sa mains ou son genou, et il s'était senti comme au paradis, une sensation de douce chaleur qui se répand comme quand les rayons de soleil te réchauffent en fin d'hiver. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Sasuke, mais... Celui-ci devait sûrement dormir à cette heure.

Il se retourna sur le côté toujours les doigts effleurant ses lèvres. Non il ne pouvait pas attendre, il ne dormirait pas de la nuit sinon. Il se leva et ouvrit assez brusquement la porte de sa chambre.

-Aïe putain !

-Sa... Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?! Désolé !

Sasuke se tenait le nez, la porte l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Naruto, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, le fit entrer dans sa chambre.

-Ça va, pas trop mal ?

-N-Non, en tout cas ça peut pas être pire que cette salope d'Ino.

Naruto se retint de pouffer de rire. La haine que Sasuke vouait à Ino était toute aussi extrême qu'elle était insensée. Le blond ne savait pas comment parler à Sasuke et l'assurance qu'il avait réussi à regagner était repartie aussi sec. Et maintenant, comment entamer la conversation ?

-Tu sortais ?

-Oui... Et toi ?

-J'essayais d'entrer...

L'obscurité de sa chambre l'empêchait d'en être sûr mais les joues de Sasuke semblaient être un peu plus roses que la normale. Puis le brun leva brusquement la tête.

-Il faut que je te parle. De tout à l'heure.

-O... Oh ! Ok d'accord ! Euh je... moi aussi.

-Ce n'était pas.. Voulu.

Le cœur de Naruto lui sembla peser des tonnes et il le sentit tomber lourdement dans son estomac.

-Ok... C'est pas grave ! Après tout, c'était pour Sakura !

Naruto poussa un rire horriblement faux et se grattait l'arrière de la nuque.

-C'est bon je... Tu...

-Naruto...

-Je ne t'en veux pas !

-Naruto je-

-Tu sais c'est pas comme si j'étais gay !

-Mais laisse-moi parler putain !

Surpris par l'éclat, Naruto leva un regard terne vers lui. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, le blond avait très rarement paru aussi déchiré.

-Non, te force pas, Sasuke. J'ai pas de problème avec ça...

Sasuke bouillait intérieurement, cet homme allait le laisser ouvrir la bouche !

-Naruto, tu la fermes sinon je te frappe !

Le blond regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, gêné, et ses joues roses, avec son pyjama lui donnait un air quelque peu érotique.

-Je veux dire que je ne voulais pas le faire, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Tout sortait et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres pleines se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces, et son cœur explosa, il se sentait trembler, frémir, et des papillons semblaient avoir élu domicile dans son estomac. Puis trop rapidement, elle reculèrent.

-Tu...

Le cerveau de Sasuke tournait à plein régime, ce n'était pas possible, rien n'était censé se passer comme ça ! C'était totalement illogique, Naruto qui l'embrasse, il devait rêver forcément.

-Sasuke ? D-Désolé ! Je pensais que c'est ce que tu... Et puis t'étais tellement sexy enfin... Je...

Naruto se racla la gorge, puis lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

-On va pouvoir faire ça... Pour toujours ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux, pas sûr de comprendre.

-S'embrasser ?

-Oui, on est officiellement je veux dire ensemble non ?

Sasuke laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du blond, exaspéré. Cet homme était un imbécile.

-Oui.

Naruto serra étroitement Sasuke dans ses bras, la chaleur du blond pénétrait son corps et il se sentait à sa place, là, contre son torse.

-Reste alors, ajouta Naruto.

-Eh crétin, on vit dans le même appart', je risque pas de m'envoler.

Naruto eut un rire attendri.

-C'est vrai, t'as raison.

Naruto relâcha Sasuke, mais le brun ne quittait pas pour autant les bras du blond.

-Sasuke ?

Il ne voulait pas le dire, il en avait honte, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait peu qu'en se réveillant le lendemain il ne se retrouve seul, dans sa chambre, et que tout cela n'eut été qu'un rêve.

Naruto laissa un sourire tendre fleurir sur son visage puis se resserra ses bras autour des hanches de Sasuke. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte pendant si longtemps ?

Il baissa le regard et vit Sasuke dormir paisiblement, habillé de ce magnifique pyjama qui le faisait tant fantasmer.


	13. Chapter 13: Le lendemain

Sasuke se réveilla, sa tête était posée sur quelque chose de chaud, et de confortable, il émergea doucement, puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Naruto, il était sur Naruto, ils n'avaient rien fait cette nuit n'est-ce pas ? Non si ils avaient fait quelque chose il s'en serait souvenu ! Puis il aurait été nu également, hors il était toujours en pyjama. Il souleva la couverture faisant grogner le corps sous lui, c'est bon Naruto n'étais pas nu. Il soupira de soulagement puis alors qu'il allait amorcer un geste pour sortir du lit, le corps sous lui se retourna l'écrasant de tout son poids. Sasuke mordit l'épaule de Naruto pour se venger.

-Aïe !

-Tu ne dors pas ?!

Sasuke se mit à rougir c'était horrible cet homme le transformait en collégienne.

-Recommence...

Répondit Naruto de sa voix enrouée de réveil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou torse poil d'abord !

-J'avais chaud... C'est de ta faute.

Sasuke s'extirpa de la prise du blond. Les joues toutes rouges, cet homme allait le tuer. Il sorti de la chambre du blond et accueilli l'air plus frais du salon avec bonheur.

-Sasuke ! Ah c'est pas vrai enfin ? Dis moi comment ça s'est passé ?

S'exclama Sakura toute excitée.

-Il ne s'est rien passé... On s'est juste embrassés.

-Sérieusement ? Même si tu as ce pyjama ?

-Qu'est-ce que mon pyjama a à faire dans cette histoire ?

-Tu n'a pas remarqué, Hier matin ?

-Crache le morceau.

Grogna Sasuke.

-Naruto était particulièrement excité par ta tenue.

-Te fous pas de moi.

Sasuke se leva et alluma la cafetière, le bruit de marteau de l'appareil lui donna la migraine. Puis il tourna son regard vers son amie, comment ce faisait-il qu'elle soit toujours réveillée avant eux ? Est-ce qu'elle dormait la nuit au moins ?

La porte de la chambre du blond s'ouvrit brusquement, et Naruto en sorti un sourire sur les lèvres, Sasuke lança un regard à Sakura qui disait « T'es sérieuse avec ton histoire de pyjama ? » Sakura répondit avec un regard qui signifiait « Attends regarde » Et Sasuke leva son regard vers le blond, et il la vit, cette lueur, Naruto le voulait. Une douce chaleur envahit son estomac à cette idée. Et c'est avec les joues rouges qu'il reporta son attention sur la cafetière qui enfin daignait remplir le récipient de café.

Naruto s'approcha de la cafetière, avec un regard et un sourire qui voulait dire « J'ai bien dormi maintenant c'est l'heure du café avec mes amis ! »

-Bien dormis les gars ?

-Ouais ! Répondit Naruto en même temps que le grondement de Sasuke.

-On peu lui dire ?

Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille du brun.

Sasuke frissonna, ce souffle chaud sur son oreille l'électrisait.

-Évidemment ! De toutes manière elle le saura un jour on vit dans le même appart' crétin !

Hurla Sasuke en manquant de renverser du café sur le plan de travail, et accessoirement sur ses pieds nus.

Naruto releva brusquement la tête un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

-Hey ! Sakura ! Sasuke et moi on sors ensemble !

-Ah ! C'est génial !

Répondit t-elle un air faussement étonné.

-Elle savait déjà ? N'est-ce pas ?

Demanda Naruto à Sasuke.

Elle a eu une idée en me voyant sortir de ta chambre.

-Mais on a déjà dormis ensemble.

-Nuance, tu as déjà dormi dans MA chambre.

-Oh...

Naruto regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, hésitant à poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Sasuke fixait les lèvres pleines du blond, n'osant pas l'embrasser devant Sakura, ou même l'embrasser tout court.

Sakura observait la scène, elle n'en pouvait plus de ses deux amis, déjà qu'ils avaient mis plusieurs années à se mettre ensemble, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble il faisaient leurs adolescente ! Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais si ils continuaient comme ça. Elle poussa un soupir.

-Vous me dites que vous sortez ensemble, mais j'ai pas de preuve, c'est peut-être une blague.

Naruto allait répliquer mais Sasuke l'arrêta d'un geste du bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Faites-vous un petit bisou.

-Non mais t'es folle ?!

Hurla Sasuke.

-Tu n'a pas envie d'embrasser Naruto ?

Répondit la rose un sourir malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Là n'est pas la question ! C'est notre intimité ! Chewing-gum pervers !

Plus Sasuke criait plus ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge, plus il devenait adorable aux yeux de Naruto.

Naruto attrapa le bras du brun et le tira à lui.

-Faisons-le, on a rien à perdre.

Ok, quand est-ce que Naruto parlait avec cette voix ?! Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quoi que ce soit avec cette voix ?!

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur ces de Sasuke, et le baiser qui devait juste être un baiser normal, devînt passionné, leurs langues se rencontraient, se caressaient , Naruto caressa les bras nus du brun qui frissonna, Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du blond.

-Euh, les gars ? C'est pas que ça me dérange mais il devient long votre petit baiser... Pour la suite vous avez deux chambres... Vous voulez que je vous porte dans l'une d'entre elle ?

Sasuke repoussa Naruto et prit sa tasse de café, lançant un regard noir sur la fille aux cheveux roses.

-Ne me maudit pas Sasuke, c'est juste que si vous continuez à juste vous dévorer du regard, vous serez pas sortis de l'auberge...

Puis Sakura se leva du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et se dirigeant des pieds vers la cafetière ou elle s servit le fond de café restant.

-Vous etes pas sérieux les gars vous avez presque tout prit...

Se plaignit-elle en portant la tasse presque vide à ses lèvres d'un air dégoûté.

-Et dire que moi je vous aide dans votre couple !

Continua t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Sakura avait raison.

Sasuke tourna vivement la tête vers la voix, les sourcils froncés, Naruto mit ses mains devant lui en un geste de pais, puis se remit à parler.

-Ce n'est que notre premier jour ensemble. Mais on a pas à être si timides ! Si tu veux m'embrasser je n'y verrais aucun soucis, parce que même si ça ne fait qu'une journée je sais ce que j''éprouve pour toi, et.. Je suis déjà accroc à toi !

Sasuke était presque ému par le discours du blond, il souria légèrement, sous les yeux de Naruto qui apréhandait sa réaction.

-Tu devrais la noter pour ton livre celle-là.

Naruto se permit un sourire soulagé, le brun n'était pas énervé.


	14. Chapter 14: Depuis toujours

Naruto regardait le brun, celui-ci était nonchalamment installé sur le fauteuil devant la télé, il regardait un documentaire en mangeant des graines de tournesol.

-Heum, Sasuke ?

Le brun leva la tête vers Naruto.

-Cette interview...

-J'ai pas encore préparé les questions.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulait pas la faire ?

Le brun cessa tout mouvements.

-Je sais pas...

-Tu n'a vraiment pas envie d'entendre mes souvenirs ?

Sasuke décela la pointe de tristesse dans la voix du blond, il se retourna, se mettant à genoux sur le fauteuil face au blond.

-C'est pas ça... C'est que je suis pas le bon journaliste pour ça, tu as lu mes articles, tu vois si j'interview quelqu'un, c'est pour descendre la personne, pour la déstabiliser et ensuite je sors une critique haineuse sur son travail et sur la personne en elle-même. Tu te rappelle ma dernière interview de Britney spears ?

-Où t'a dis qu'elle était devenue une grosse vache vulgaire, qui essaie de garder la tête hors de l'eau mais qui vas se noyer sous ses bides ?

-Oui.

Répondit Sasuke en se retenant de rire, il reprit son sérieux et posa sa main sur la joue du blond.

-Je ne veux pas être celui-là avec toi. Je ne veux pas te blesser... Mon patron voudra la moi méchant et je ne peux pas être méchant avec toi.

Naruto eut presque les lames aux yeux, cette tendresse chez le brun le déstabilisait.

-Tu m'aime depuis quand au juste ?

-Toujours.

Sasuke se mit debout sur le fauteuil, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Naruto entoura les hanches du brun de ses deux bras et approfondit le baiser.

-Aheum !

Ils rompirent le baiser, et tout rougissant reprirent des poses « normales ».

Sakura s'assit aux côtés de Sasuke et elle lui piqua la télécommande.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Pourquoi tu regardes toujours cette chaîne amuses-toi Sasuke !

Sasuke pinça l'avant bras du brun.

-Ne me touches pas.

Sasuke se leva et s'éloigna de son amie aux cheveux roses.

-On commence à voir tes racines brunes...

Constata Naruto, la jeune fille posa ses mains sur son crâne.

-Je sais... Naruto tu pourra me refaire ma couleur ?

-T'es sûre que tu e veux pas redevenir brune ?

-Je sais pas...

-On fais plus confiance à un médecin aux cheveux bruns qu'à un médecin aux cheveux roses bonbons.

Continua Sasuke.

-Il a raison.

-Alors maintenant que vous sortz ensemble vous vous ralliez contre moi !

Geignit la brun.

-Il t'a appelé ton brun ? Demanda Naruto debout derrière elle en touchant ses cheveux.

-Oui, on a discutés avant que je me lève, il m'appelle tout les matins à mon réveil ! Pas au sien au mien ! Il est génial !

-C'est peut-être le bon.

Répondit Naruto en caressant les cheveux décolorés une lueur d'affection dans le regard.

Sasuke observait la main du blond se balader dans la chevelure de Sakua. Il serra le cuir de fauteuil entre ses doigts, il n'était pas jaloux de son amie, juste un peu.

Naruto arrêta ses caresses et fixa le brun. Il plongea son regard bleu dans les puits profonds de son petit ami, et posa un baiser éclair sur ses lèvres, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

-J'ai tout entendu !

Grogna Sakura sans se retourner, le regard toujours rivé sur la télé.

-Entendu quoi ?

Fit innocemment Naruto.

-Le « pouic » de deux magnifique lèvres masculines qui se rencontrent et le soupire d'aise d'un Uke refoulé !

Sasuke piqué un fard.

-Qui est-ce que tu appelle Uke ?!

-Parce que tu te sens visé ?

Sourit Sakura en s'enfonçant de le fauteuil. Elle mit sa main dans le paquet de graines de tournesols.

-Enlève ta main de là !

Sasuke reprit son paquet de graines de tournesols, et parti vers sa chambre.

-Tu vas où ?!

S'exclama Naruto étonné que le brun le laisse seul dans le salon.

-Loin de cette femme !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, puis il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de la jeune fille.

-Alors ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers son amie, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

-Toi et Sasuke.

-Tu le savais hein...

Répondit Naruto.

-Savais quoi ?

Le ton faussement innoncent de son amie agaça le blond.

-Sasuke, il … M'aimait.

-Depuis la fin du lycée.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, son souffle se coupant sous l'étonnement.

-Depuis tout ça de temps ?!

-Oh ça oui !

Rit la rosée.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Il m'aurait tuée ! Et tu ne m'aurais jamais crue.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, elle avait raison, il n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke était amoureux de lui, même si le brun le lui avait dit lui-même.

-Je me dégoûte...

-Rembourse toutes ses années, ne le lâche pas d'une semelle !

Conseilla Sakura en serrant l'avant bras de Naruto dans sa main.

-Le pire c'est que, parfois, je réfléchissait et je pensais à lui de cette manière !

-Je sais !

-Et ton idée ne t'a pas dit de me cracher la vérité au visage ?!

S'exclama Naruto.

-Non !

Répondit malicieusement son amie aux cheveux roses.

-Tu me le paiera !

Naruto se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sasuke.

-Sakura m'a tout dit...

-Dit quoi ?

Demanda Sasuke une lueur panique dans le regard

-Eh bien...

Voyant le rouge sur les joues de Naruto Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-TU LUI AS DIS A PROPOS DE L'HISTOIRE DE LA BAIGNOIRE ?!

Hurla Sasuke en se précipitant vers la rose. Il s'apprêtait à étrangler la brune quand Naruto répondit.

-Quelle baignoire ?

Sasuke s'arrêta de bouger, figé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il décida de se jeter à l'intérieur de sa chambre et de fermer à clé.


	15. Chapter 15: La salle de sport

Dooonc voici un nouveau chapitre inédit ! j'espère que jusque là la réécriture vous plaît, laissez une review à l'occasion pour m'en faire par ! !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla, son lit était vide, pourtant il se rappelait que Naruto et lui avaient dormis ensembles... Il regarda l'heure à son radio réveil, 8h... Il poussa un grognement, ce n'était pas une heure pour se lever... Un week-end. Il s'extirpa tout de même de ses couvertures, frissonnant sous le température qui se refroidissait le mois d'octobre commençait. Il quitta la chambre et devant lui se trouvais un magnifique postérieur, bien moulé dans un short de sport. Oh mon dieu, ce devait être interdit.

Il toussota, pour prévenir Naruto qu'il était là. Le blond se retourna vers lui un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oh ! Bonjour !

Naruto enlaça le brun, et l'embrassa furtivement.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

Demanda Naruto, les mains sur les épaules du brun.

-Non... Tu sors ?

-Je vais à la salle de sport.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Puis une horrible voix moqueuse retenti dans son cerveau « Ou à la salle de sport ». Sasuke se demandait de qui pouvait bien venir cette voix, et quand il senti une nausée l'envahir il su.

Neji.

-Non !

Naruto leva un regard inquiet vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux pas que j'aille à la sale de sport ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Heu... Je viens !

Sasuke voulu se frapper le front, qu'elle idée horrible il venait d'avoir.

-T'es sûr ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas cet endroit avec pleins de personnes sentant la sueur ?

-J'ai besoin d'une remise en forme moi aussi.

-D'accord, je t'attends pendant que tu te prépare !

Sasuke sourit faussement et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Il se traita d'idiot, il n'aurait pas pu avoir d'autre idée ? Bien sûr qu'il détestait ce genre d'endroit ! Il en avait presque rien à faire de sa condition physique ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était empêcher Neji de s'approcher de Naruto, alors qu'il porterait... Cet tenue. Avant ça aurait pu passer, mais maintenant que c'était officiel avec Naruto il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser aux yeux de ce... Cet homme.

Il choisi une tenue de sport qui avait résisté au temps. Et couru sous la douche, le regard bleu de Naruto le suivant amusé.

Il se prépara rapidement et quitta la salle de bain.

-C'est bon.

-C'était pas pressé tu sais ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-On y va ?

-Oui !

Sasuke prit ses clés de voitures. La main de Naruto se posa sur son poignet.

-On va à la salle de sport, pas besoin de voiture.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un parking devant la salle de sport ?

-Sasuke... Le but c'est de faire du sport.

Sasuke décida qu'il ne pouvait pas parler avec le blond et reposa ses clés. Naruto sourit et ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre à la salle de sport.

Cette odeur de sueur, cette musique, horriblement techno, ce bruit de gens qui discutent fort... Sasuke haïssait cet endroit, mais ce qu'il détestait plus que cet enfer, c'était Neji Hyuga.

-Ah Naruto ! Enfin tu t'es décidé à revenir !

S'exclama le brun en serrant Naruto dans ses bras. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que Naruto répondait à l'étreinte !

-Tiens Sasuke, t'es là ?

Sasuke sentait qu'il allait exploser.

-Oui !

Neji lui offrit un sourire moqueur et reporta son attention vers Naruto.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Les tapis de courses ? Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas couru !

Ils étaient tout les deux dos à lui et plus grand que lui, il les entendait à peine parler. Là tout de suite maintenant Sasuke se sentait à l'écart.

Il les vit bouger, alors il les suivit jusqu'aux tapis de courses.

Et là horreur, il ne restait que deux tapis de courses de libre, et comme Sasuke était en arrière, c'est Neji qui à eu le droit de courir aux côtés du blond. Sasuke avait dépassé le stade de la haine, il se sentait juste rejeté par Naruto.

Il s'assit sur un des bancs et regardait le blond courir et discuter avec Neji...Il avait l'air vraiment heureux...

C'est vrai, Neji était un éditeur, il était sportif, doux et gentil avec Naruto. Alors que lui... Il était un journaliste qui publiait des articles haineux sur des artistes, il n'aimait pas particulièrement sortir, ni le sport... Et quant à sa gentillesse avec Naruto. Il l'a toujours traité d'imbécile... Peut être que c'était Neji qui était destiné à son blond.

Il se leva et quitta la salle de sport. Cet endroit le déprimait.

Il entra dans l'appartement et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, il se jeta sur sa bouteille de jus de tomate.

-Wow Sasuke avec une tenue de sport ?!

S'exclama Sakura d'un ton moqueur

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? T'a pas des cours ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Hum non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche en tenue de sport ?

-J'étais à la salle de sport avec Naruto.

Répondit le brun en rangeant sa bouteille dans le frigo.

-Était ?

Sakura semblait soudain inquiète, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux ?

-On a rencontrés Neji, et puis... Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?!

-Parce que je suis ta seule amie. Un M&amp;M's ?

Sasuke piocha dans le paquet et mangea une première friandise.

-Alors explique-moi tout.

-On a rencontrés Neji à la salle de sport et y'avait plus de tapis de courses de libre pour moi. Et ils se sont mis à courir ensembles. Et là que j'ai vu Naruto, rire et sourire à Neji...

-Oh... Mais Naruto est comme ça avec tout le monde !

-NON ! Avec lui c'était différent... Et puis... On a pas...

-Oui ?

Sasuke reprit un nouveau M&amp;M's.

-On a pas...

Voyant le rouge prendre possession du visage de son ami, Sakura comprit.

-Ah Fait la bête à deux dos ? Krack krack ? Boom boom. ? Boum tchiké boum bou poum !

-OUI !

-C'est dingue la facilité que t'as de parler de la vie sexuelle des autres, mais les difficultés que t'as à parler de la tienne...

-Ouais...

Le brun s'empara du paquet de friandises.

-Tu peux lui dire si tu veux le faire, ou bien t'engage la chose.

Sasuke se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, elle soupira. Sasuke agissait comme une adolescente...

-Sinon tu peux faire des choses qui l'excitent. Imagine tout ce que les filles veulent que tu fasse.

-Tu m'a pas écouté en fait. Je te dis que j'ai l'impression que Naruto devrait sortir avec ce fils de pute de Neji Hyuga plutôt qu'avec moi !

-C'est pas que je ne t'ai pas écouté, c'est juste que j'ai préférée effacer cette connerie de ma mémoire, t'es stupide. Si Naruto avait préféré Neji il te l'aurait dit.

-Il a préféré courir avec Neji.

-On va résumer la situation. Toi, Sasuke Uchiha qui déteste le sport, tu as décidé du suivre Naruto, là vous rencontrez Neji, ami et collègue de Naruto qui aime courir.

-Oui.

-Donc tu as trouvé que Naruto préférait être avec Neji juste parce qu'il ne t'a pas forcé à faire une activité que tu déteste faire ?

-Mais il souriait !

-Naruto sourit même pendant son sommeil ! Tu psychote comme une femme mariée.

Voyant que Sasuke ne répondait pas elle soupira.

-Donc pour attirer Naruto à toi t'a qu'a l'exciter, le draguer, utilise tout les moyens les plus kitch et les plus années 80' 90' que tu puisse trouver Naruto il adore ça j'en suis sûre.

-Tiens tes foutus bonbons !

S'énerva Sasuke. Il faisait par de ses problèmes intérieurs, et la folle se moquait de lui...

-SASUKE !

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et une tornade blonde s'empara du brun.

-Je t'ai cherché partout ! T'imagine pas comment j'étais inquiet ! J'ai cru qu'on t'avais violé dans un coin de mur ! Bordel refait plus jamais ça !

Sakura s'éloigna des deux hommes, voyant leurs visage se rapprocher, elle aurait encore le droit à une séance bisous chaleur, et elle ne voulait pas leur servir de matelas.

Sasuke avait chaud, Naruto l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus douter de ça, les mains du blond se perdaient dans ses cheveux, le baiser était violent et désespéré, il sentait la détresse de Naruto dans ce baiser, et il se dit qu'il pourrait disparaître plus souvent.

Mais le blond se recula rapidement.

-Pourquoi t'es parti, sans prévenir ?

Les joues du blond étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient.

-Je me suis rendu compte que je haïssait les salles de sport.

-T'aurais pu me prévenir...

-Hn...

Naruto serra Sasuke dans ses bras.

Sakura souriait les deux hommes de sa vie avaient l'air heureux, Naruto n'avait plus l'air de vraiment souffrir de sa rupture avec Hinata.


	16. Chapter 16: Interruption

Sasuke observa Naruto, le blond était installé sur le fauteuil, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Il souffla un bon coup, se rappelant les conseils que Sakura lui avait donné et il se lança.

-Ça avance ?

Demanda t-il en prenant bien soin, de souffler dans le cou bronzé.

-Hum, ouais...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils... Il ne voulait pas vraiment mettre à exécution le plan B

Il s'asseya aux côtés du blond, et tenta de lire ce qu'il écrivait, Naruto avait un réel talent en écriture mais... Ça se voyait qu'il ne voulait plus écrire ce roman. Sasuke eu un regard plus triste, Naruto n'était plus heureux en tant qu'écrivain.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule large, ce qui sorti Naruto de sa transe.

-Ça va ?

-Juste un peu fatigué,

Répondit calmement Sasuke.

-Tu viens de te réveiller

Rit Naruto.

-Je sais...

Naruto retourna son attention à sa ordinateur, son regard se voilà à nouveau.

-Tu lis mes romans ?

-Oui.

-Et... Qu'est-ce que tu pense des deux derniers ?

-Lequel des deux Sasuke doit répondre ?

Demandait le brun

-Celui que tu veux.

-Ok...

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration.

-Ça se voit que t'es un écrivain talentueux, ils sont bons.

-Mais ?

-Mais tu te met trop de pression, ce n'est pas parce que tu as des fans que tu dois mettre la barre plus haute, surtout si elle te fatigue... Tu dois juste être toi même dans ce que tu écris, comme avant. Et aussi, si tu ne veux plus, ou peux plus écrire cette histoire ne penses pas qu'autres, pense à toi, essaie de la finir au plus vite, mais joliment, ça ne te rendra que plus malheureux de te forcer à faire quelque chose qui ne te plaît plus.

-Mais...

-Si tu veux un conseil.. Sasuke se redressa et posa sa main, sur la joue chaude du blond.

-Dis toi que tu ne dois satisfaire que moi.

Finit-il avant d'embrasser le blond.

Naruto répondit lentement au baiser, prenant de l'assurance, au fur et à mesure, il était heureux de ce que Sasuke lui avait dit, il avait raison, il ne devait être que lui dans ses écrits, il ne devait pas écrire ce qu'il pensait et pas essayer d'écrire ce que les fans voulaient.

Et puis le brun embrassait assez bien pour le convaincre de son discours. Sasuke sentait les mains du blond sur sa taille, Naruto posa son ordinateur et reprit les lèvres du brun pour un baiser plus passionné, Sasuke se déplaça sur les genoux du blond, pour un baiser plus profond, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Il mordait la lèvre inférieur de Naruto qui poussa un petit rire, et serra le brun dans ses bras, il se gorgea de l'odeur du brun et posa ses lèvres dessus. Il relâcha sa prise et passa ses mains dans le haut du brun frôlant sa peau. Sasuke frissonnait il se colla au blond pour plus de contact, Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière expirant un petit soupir.

-Sas'ke, Sas'ke, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter...

Chuchota le blond en embrassant chaque centimètre du visage et de la nuque du brun.

-Alors, le fait pas...

Soupira Sasuke en se frottant contre le blond.

-Oh Saï !

Ils se stoppèrent. Net.

Ils suivirent des yeux, Sakura et Saï se précipiter dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Sasuke descendit des genoux du blond, il le savait leur instant était gâché.

-Je vais me doucher à l'eau de javel pour nettoyer mon âme de ce que je vient de voir.

Grogna la brun.

Il entendit Naruto couiner. Lui aussi était traumatisé.


	17. Chapter 17: Conseils

Sasuke fixa Sakura vivre, les sourcils froncés la bouche pincée, il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu la veille, leur amie et Saï, la langue dans la bouche de l'autre se précipitant dans la chambre de l'ex-brune pour en laisser s'échapper des bruits étranges... Sasuke se demandait comment cela se faisait qu'on entendait pas Sakura hurler au téléphone ou hurler devant son ordinateur mais ÇA , ÇA ils avaient dû l'entendre. Naruto devait toujours être traumatisé, il s'était levé à 6h du matin il était allé courir, et n'était toujours pas revenu. L'abandonnant avec... Elle.

-Bon tu vas me dire qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu vas me brûler vive avec ton regard !

S'énerva Sakura.

-Si seulement j'en étais capable.

Grogna le brun.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? J'ai mangé le dernier paquet de chips ?

-T'a couchée avec Saï.

-OK et pourquoi c'est toi qui m'en veut ?

-Tu as couchée avec Saï, bien fort, alors que j'allais...

Sakura eu un air, triste... Pour le brun.

-Pauvre chou... Je suis désolée...

-Ne me traîte pas comme un gamin j'aime pas ça.

-C'est ce que tu fais.

Répondit Sakura.

-C'est faux.

Grogna le brun.

-C'est vrai.

-C'est faux.

-C'est vrai !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais continuer ton jeu débile ?

Sakura soupira, impossible de s'amuser avec le brun.

-Tu fais des caprices « OUIN SAKURA M'A VOLÉE MA PARTIE DE JAMBE EN L'AIR ! » Bouhouhou.

Sasuke regardait Sakura faire son numéro d'un œil neutre, attendant juste la fin de la prestation de l'ex-brune.

-C'est bon ?

Demanda t-il une fois le silence revenu.

-Oui...

-Tu as sûrement refroidis Naruto pour trois mois...

-T'a qu'a le réchauffer.

Sasuke fit une grimace, Sakura avait toujours de ces manières pour parler de sexe.

-Tu sais, tu peux, te présenter devant lui en serviette, presque à poil, et faire des... Allusions. Utiliser des mots comme excité, tout ça, ou bien même manger des fruit ou des choses à forme... Phallique. Naruto à une superbe imagination ! Il va te sauter dessus en moins de trois jours !

Sasuke considéra les conseils de Sakura, ils semblaient bon... Même si la voix de la jeune fille sonnait plutôt comme la voix du démon...

Il jeta un dernier regard à son amie, qui lui souriait. Elle s'y connaissait après tout. Il hocha la tête, il le ferait.

Sakura jubilait, voir Sasuke perdre sa dignité sera magnifique.

La porte s'ouvrit. Naruto se trouvait là, tout en sueur les joues rouges, il s'était stoppé dans son geste en voyant Sasuke et Sakura qui avaient l'air en pleine discussion.

Il baissa la tête et attrapa le bras de Sasuke, l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

Il referma derrière eux, son regard, était bleu foncé plein de... Tristesse ?

-Sasuke, je suis désolé...

Les battements du cœur du brun s'accélèrent, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Naruto devait sûrement sortir de la salle de sport... NEJI Oh non...

Naruto le serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai...

Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, c'était trop...

-Je t'ai laissé avec Sakura !

Et le blond le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas, Naruto ne l'avait pas trompé ?! Il referma ses bras autour du blond.

-C'est pas grave... Elle s'est excusée.

Naruto releva la tête.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, elle l'a fait ironiquement, mais j'ai fais comme si s'était des vraies.


	18. Chapter 18: La banane

Naruto fixait son bol d'un air absent, Sasuke était un homme, magnifique. Mais après tout ce temps où ils avaient étés amis, il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti d'excitation pour lui.

Mais là...

Avec Sasuke devant lui en serviette, ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il voyait les gouttes d'eau courir le long du corps pâle et fin. Il en suivit une des yeux, elle roula sur le clavicule avant de descendre vers un téton et de continuer sa route sur les abdominaux et de disparaître dans le nombril pour finir par être aspirée par le tissus en éponge blanc.

Oui là, il la sentait l'excitation. Elle était bien présente.

Si il pouvait il se serait jeté sur le brun. Mais il ne pouvait pas...

-Tu... Tu vas attraper froid, si tu reste comme ça...

Fut les seul mots qui sortir de sa bouche.

-Vas juste... _Prendre_ ta douche.

Naruto se leva sans un mot et couru dans la salle de bain. Il se laissa glisser lentement contre la porte.

-Putain.

Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière, et poussa un soupir.

Ce devrait être interdit de se balader dans cette tenue...

Il ressorti de la salle de bain, et poussa un soupir rassuré en voyant que le brun n'était pas dans le salon, il se choisi des vêtements et retourna dans la salle de bain.

Sasuke soupira, ok il avait réussi à déstabiliser le blond, mais... Sans plus.

Il ouvrit le congélateur et grimaça.

Plan B.

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain, il avait enfin reprit ses esprits, il pourrait faire face à Sasuke sans aucun problème.

Son sourir se fana, à la découverte qu'il fit.

Sasuke, une glace à l'eau dans la bouche, goût citron vu la couleur blanche de la glace. Il la suçait avidement, Naruto senti le regard chaud du brun sur lui et frissonna, Sasuke lécha la glace, ce coup de langue acheva le blond. Qui s'approcha fébrilement de lui.

-Je... Croyais que tu ne mangeais pas de glace ?

Demanda le blond la voix tremblante.

Sasuke s'arrêta, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-J'en avais.. Envie.

Naruto frissonna une nouvelle fois. L'envie, c'est exactement ce que Naruto ressentait.

Il devait s'échapper. Tout de suite. Maintenant sinon ça allait mal finir.

-Oh... Euh Ouais, ok je retourne travailler ! D'accord ? Si tu me chercher je serais dans ma... Euhm

-Chambre ?

Le coupa le brun. Naruto acquiesça et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Sasuke savait t-il ce qu'il faisait ?!

Sasuke regarda la porte de la chambre du blond se refermer, il jeta la glace dans la poubelle et soupira.

La rose était stupide, tout ça était stupide, il se trouvait stupide. Il n'allait pas supplier le blond pour du sexe ! Il se sentait comme une prostituée...

Il s'enferma à son tour dans sa chambre, il avait une interview à écrire...

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer puis la voix aiguë de Sakura accompagnée d'une voix grave, Sakura était entrée avec Saï. Il décida de ne pas faire attention et de ne surtout pas repenser à la dernière fois qu'il avait vue Sakura avec Saï.

Mais, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit laissant entrer une Sakura enjouée, trop enjouée pour son bien.

-Dégage.

Tenta t-il, mais comme il s'y attendait, la rosée resta debout là et pire, son sourir s'agrandit.

-J'ai ce qu'il te faut pour appâter le serpent à un œil dans ta grotte !

S'exclama Sakura heureuse.

-Cette manière de le dire est dégueulasse. Et puis je laisse tomber...

-Comment ça tu laisse tomber ?!

S'étonna l'ex brune.

-J'ai l'impression de me conduire comme une prostituée, je suis pas en manque...

-Déjà le fait que tu es commencé cette opération, veut dire que oui, tu es en manque.

Sasuke s'offusqua.

-Et ensuite, tu ne te conduis pas comme une prostituée, tu te réclame ton dû. Normalement dans la logique des choses votre couple aurait du se former avec vous deux couchant ensembles. Et vous ne l'avez pas fait.

Sasuke leva vers Sakura un regard indigné.

-Sors de cette chambre est fiche-moi la paix !

Cria le brun.

-Oh non ! Tu vas aller voir Naruto et me sucer un putain de banane !

-T'es folle ! Laisse-moi tranquille et vas t'occuper de ton copain !

-C'est lui qui a pensé à la banane.

-Tu lui as raconté ?! Non mais t'es complètement tarée ! Vie privée tu connais ?!

-Écoute, je fais des études de médecine... Tout ce que j'ai d'autre à raconter c'est la vie des malades, et pour l'instant c'est pas aussi fun et passionnant que dans Grey's anatomy. Et il s'intéresse beaucoup à vous.

-C'est très louche si tu veux mon avis.

-Je m'en tape de ton avis ! Je veux juste que tu suce cette banane, et que tu te fasse pilonner joyeusement par ton blond, pendant que je ne suis pas là, et ensuite je te laisse à tes états d'âmes de vierges effarouchée !

Menaça Sakura secouant un fruit jaune devant le nez du brun.

Sasuke soupira et prit le fruit dans ses mains.

Sakura quitta sa chambre avec un sourire victorieux.


	19. Chapter 19: Jalousie

Hello ! me voici de retour ! Alors, la réécriture est finie ! il me reste plus qu'a trouver un autre résumé et des titres pour les chapitres 2,3,4 et 5. et les chapitre 15 et 16 sont tout neuf ! tout beaux ils n'y étaient pas avant ! *Musique de télé achat*

Enfin bref je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver et tout et tout ! j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire en faite il existait déjà mais comme la fiction est plus longue donc il atterrit plus tard dans la fiction. MAIS j'espère qu'il vous plaît quand même y'a des nouveaux truc dedans ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke était sorti de sa chambre un peu plus, tard, la voix stridente de Sakura résonnait dans ses oreilles et il n'arrivait plus à travailler. Il avait discuté avec Saï, c'était un homme intéressant. Il était intelligent et avenant. Si on oubliait le fait qu'il s'intéressait à sa vie sexuelle. Il avait l'air d'un homme tout à fait normal.

-Sakura ? Je savais pas que tu étais arrivée...

Le blond était sorti de sa chambre, ses cheveux ébouriffés et la voix ensommeillée montraient qu'il avait dû s'endormir pendant qu'il écrivait. Il jeta un regard sur Sasuke et Saï, ils étaient horriblement proche l'un de l'autre. Naruto fronça les sourcils, il s'approcha de Sasuke et prit possession de ses lèvres dans un violent baiser, surprenant tout le monde. Puis il s'assit aux côtés du brun enroulant ses deux bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur l'épaule frêle d'un Sasuke étonné, mais il laissa sa tête reposer contre celle du blond.

Saï quitta l'appartement posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura qui referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je suis heureuse que tu t'entende aussi bien avec Saï, Sasuke !

S'exclama Sakura un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux de voir son amie avec ce sourire.

Elle avait souffert plus tôt dans sa vie et même si il trouvait Saï un peu étrange il voyait que ses sourire, qui avaient l'air faux face aux autres, quand il posait les yeux sur Sakura, ils étaient vrais. C'est ça, aussi, qui plaisait à Sasuke.

-C'est quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Se contenta t-il de répondre

Naruto renifla attirant sur lui les regards de son amie et de son petit ami.

-Il y a un problème ?

Demanda Sakura un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Moi ? Aucun problème ! J'ai un livre à écrire d'ailleurs, j'ai pas de temps à perdre à écouter un frimeur

Se plaignit le blond.

-Frimeur qui vas faire la couverture du livre de tes rêves !

Répondit Sakura en riant.

-Il est tellement jaloux, j'y crois pas !

Reprit-elle à l'égard de Sasuke.

-Laisse-le bouder, il sera plus facile à exciter !

Conseilla Sakura avant d'aller s'asseoir devant la télé.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, il prit sa bouteille de jus de tomate, il en bu une gorgée. Et il resta debout devant sa chambre. Hésitant à aller dans la chambre du blond.

Il décida d'aller voir Naruto, il pourrait le taquiner un peut. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, et découvrit le blond tourner sur sa chaise de bureau. Il s'arrêta en voyant Sasuke. Et lui offrit un petit sourire

-Tu pense quoi de Saï ?Pour de vrai ?

Sasuke sourit et s'assit sur le lit du blond

-Il est gentil, intelligent et il a l'air d'être une personne très douce. Et bonne au lit mais je ne veux pas repenser à ça.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Il à l'air d'être le petit copain parfait... Pour Sakura.

Le visage de Naruto prit une expression étonnée.

-T'étais pas réellement jaloux de Saï dis-moi ?

-Non ! Pas du tout !

-Ok, donc ça ne te dérangearais pas que je passe à son atelier, pour... L'interviewer !

-Pas du tout !... Je croyais que c'était moi que tu devais interviewer !

-C'est le copain de Sakura, Naruto ! T'es cinglé ?! Et puis, il est beaucoup trop pâle pour moi.

Naruto rougit, il n'aurait pas pensé que Sasuke aurait deviné...

Sasuke soupira, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au blond de pas avoir confiance en lui... Il faisait pareil...

-Il faut qu'on se fasse confiance.

Soupira t-il de une nouvelle fois. Naruto le regarda étonné.

-Comment ça « on » ? Toi aussi t'es jaloux ?

Sasuke rougit, il devait lui avouer.

-Ouais..

-QUI ? DIS DIS !

S'excita le blond tout heureux.

-Neji Hyuga...

Avoua honteusement Sasuke.

-C'est pour ça que vous vous détestez ?

-Hn...

-C'est trop mignon !

S'exclama Naruto des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le blond se jeta sur le brun.

-Lâche-moi ! Non ! Je ne suis pas mignon !

-Si, tu es la chose la plus choute de l'univers.

Répondit Naruto en commençant à chatouiller le brun.

* * *

Alors ? il vous a plu ? Laissez une review pour me le dire ! à la semaine prochaine !


	20. Chapter 20: L'interview ?

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes (et à tous si il y a des tous) j'espère que vous allez bien ! ça fait un bon moment que j'ai ce chapitre là dans mes documents je le gardais jalousement ! je l'entendais pleurer le soir pour être publier et moi je n'y faisais pas attention ! riant à gorge déployer lorsqu'il fondait en larmes ! NIARK JE SUIS DÉMONIAQUE !

Non en fait je l'avais juste écris en avance... Mais c'est plus théâtral dit comme ça.

Réponse aux review anonymes:

CQFD: Je ne pense pas non, on oublie pas une telle haine en si peu de temps et puis ils sont trop "pareils" ils peuvent pas se supporter x)

* * *

Sasuke en avait eu marre de cette histoire, il se trouvait ridicule, vraiment, il était là, une banane à la main à attendre que le blond ne revienne de la supérette du coin. Cette histoire était vraiment stupide et puis il avait une interview à faire ! Il soupira et éplucha la banane, heureusement qu'il n'avait rien contre ce fruit. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et il se stoppa, Naruto s'était arrêté devant la porte et le regardait avec des grands yeux, Sasuke s'était arrêté la bouche ouverte le fruit devant ses lèvres, il avait l'impression d'être surprit entrain de faire une chose honteuse, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, il ne faisait que manger innocemment une innocente banane. Sasuke referma lentement ses lèvres autour du fruit, se demandait comment Naruto allait agir si il croquait dedans. Il vit la mâchoire du blond se resserrer avant que celui-ci ne claque la porte et ne lui vole l'innocent fruit. Sasuke l'aurait insulté si Naruto lui avait laisser le temps de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus rien dans la main avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sasuke se leva, prit une pomme. Et alluma la télé.

Sasuke se sentait extrêmement seul, il ne s'attendait pas à un blond qui le suivrait comme un toutou. (un peu quand-même) Mais il ne savait pas qu'être en couple avec Naruto signifiait se faire voler son petit déjeuné et être abandonné devant la télé. En plus il n'y avait plus rien à la télé, il commençait à regretter le début des années 2 000.

-Bonjour Sas'ke !

Une masse blonde s'affala sur le fauteuil à ses côtés et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de grogner

-Tu m'as volé ma banane..

-Désolé...

-Il y a pleins de fruit dans cet appart, mais c'est ma banane que tu as prit.

-Je m'excuse Sasuke.

-On a des poires, des pèches des kiwis des nectarines du raisins et des pommes, mais c'est ma banane que j'ai soigneusement épluchée et que j'avais même commencé à manger qu'il a fallu que tu prenne.

-Je m'excuse ! seigneur Uchiha ! comment me faire pardonner ?

-Apporte moi une autre banane...

-Quelque chose que ne me fera pas sortir de cet appart' ?

-Allons travailler il faut que je t'interviewe.

-C'est parti !

Naruto suivi Sasuke dans sa chambre, le brun avait décidé que l'interview, se ferait là, pour ne pas être dérangés par le rosée qui arriverais avec son copain d'un moment à un autre.

Sasuke prit son stylo, et son ordinateur, il avait gardé comme réflexe d'avoir un stylo avec lui, même si maintenant il utilisait un ordinateur. Il regarda le blond s'installer en face de lui sur une autre chaise.

-Alors, Naruto écoute-moi bien, on ne se connaît pas je ne sais rien sur ta vie alors tu vas devoir TOUT me raconter.

Naruto hocha vigoureusement la tête. Un jeu de rôle, ok il s'y connaissait.

L'interview commença, par les politesses habituelles, ça faisait Naruto un peu rire d'autoriser Sasuke à l'appeler par son prénom alors que le matin même ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient même faillis aller plus loin, encore, le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Sasuke posait des questions sur sa vie, personnelles mais pas trop, que ses lecteur qui sont souvent des adolescentes en sache un peu sur lui mais pas trop.

Il était nerveux, le brun avait une voix différente quand il menait des interviews, elle était plus chaude, elle inspirait la confiance. Et Naruto la trouvais un poil excitante, un peu plus qu'un poil même.

Sasuke semblait rassuré, il pensait que Naruto allait faire le pitre mais au contraire, il prenait l'exercice très au sérieux, il se détendit.

Naruto avait peu à peu perdu le fil de l'interview, il était obnubilé par le mouvement de la main de Sasuke sur son stylo. Certes c'était des mouvements de fumeurs, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'en être excité, le brun porta le stylo à sa bouche, il referma ses lèvres autours et faisait le stylo aller et revenir. Naruto souhaita de tout son coeur que le brun arrête mais en même temps... Putain ce qu'il avait envie d'être à la place de stylo !

Sasuke voyait que le blond ne répondait pas à sa question, pourtant il lui parlait de ses livres, et le blond se mettait à parler comme un moulin à chaque fois qu'on posait une question sur le déroulement de ses romans, et là... Rien, il se dit que le blond cherchait ses mots alors il attendit. Mais rien ne vint. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, l'exercice était terminé.

-Écoute Naruto, je crois que-

Naruto tira sur le bras de Sasuke qui fut tiré vers lui et plaqua se bouche sur celle du brun. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke pour lui ordonner d'ouvrir la bouche, ce que Sasuke fit. Le baiser était passionné hasardeux violent, Sasuke perdait la tête jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassé comme ça. Ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle, Naruto s'attaqua à sa clavicule, la mordillant laissant des marques. Le blond commença à tirer sur le t-shirt du brun, mais se fit stopper par les mains pâles du brun.

-Naruto !

-J'ai envie de toi.

Sasuke frissonna, la voix de Naruto était rauque à souhait.

-Genre jusqu'au bout ?

Sasuke se trouvait idiot.

-Sasuke, Je te veux maintenant. Ici.

Sasuke sourit tendrement et enlaça ses bras autour du cou du blond, puis il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond. Naruto lui retira son t-shirt, il grogna de satisfaction en voyant le torse pâle du brun se soulever au rythme de sa respiration qui se faisait rapide.

Il porta le brun, qui enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de sa nuque et le blond le porta jusqu'à son lit. Naruto le surplombait, ses yeux bleus océans étaient assombris par l'excitation, le blond ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie, Sasuke senti des frissons à cette idée.

Naruto mordilla le lobe d'oreille du brun, lui soutirant quelques gémissements, puis après lui avoir laissé une marque sur le cou descendit jusqu'aux tétons qu'il mordilla. Sasuke n'était que gémissements sous lui, il sentait la langue de Naruto voyager sur son corps, il sentait les dents du blond sur sa peau, il savait qu'il serait couvert de marques.

Naruto enleva son t-shirt, Sasuke se jeta sur ses lèvres, il n'allait pas faire que recevoir. Il échangea les places sous les regards étonnés de Naruto, il lui offrit un sourire pervers il embrassa le torse du blond et laissa glisser sa langue le long de son torse, jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture du blond. il s'assit sur les cuisses de Naruto et défit la ceinture avant de s'occuper de la braguette, le sexe du blond déformait son jean Sasuke se sentait heureux, cette érection c'est lui qui l'avait provoquée. Il baissa le pantalon du blond puis son caleçon. Le sexe de Naruto était là parfaitement tendu, il lança un regard malicieux au blond sous lui.

-Sas'ke ?

Le brun lécha le sexe du blond sur toute sa longueur, arrachant un gémissement au blond.

-Naruto, je t'aime.

-Moi au- Anh !

Sasuke venait de prendre entièrement en bouche le sexe du blond. Il commença les mouvements de vas-et-viens rapides, Naruto sous lui avait les joues rouges, des cheveux collaient sur son front à cause de la sueur, il était magnifique. Très vite il arrêta les mouvements et relâcha le sexe du blond.

-Je vais t'apprendre un truc.

Souffla t-il au creux de l'oreille du blond.

Sasuke mit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche et les enduits de salive, puis il se mit se ses genoux et écarta es jambes, il introduit un de ses doigts dans son entrée sous le regard ébahi de Naruto, pour une fois qu'il était attentif à ce qu'on lui apprenait.

-Tu- tu vois, tu dois détendre tout ça pour pouvoir me prendre, une fois que tu sens que le premier passe sans problèmes tu en introduit un deuxième. Sasuke mella l'acte à la parole puis continua. C'est là que ça commence un à être un peu gênant, tu fais comme des ciseaux. Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de continuer son "cours" mais l'excitation montait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, se préparer la devant les yeux de Naruto doublait son excitation.

-Eh là tu peux me prendre...

Naruto sourit au brun.

-Et ça comment je le fais ?

Sasuke sourit à son tour.

Il se plaça au dessus de la verge tendue du blond il le plaça devant son entrée il inspira un grand coup et descendit s'enfonçant petit à petit.

Oh mon dieu ! Sasuke était si serré, il aurait pu jouir sur l'instant Sasuke commença à aller et venir, sur son sexe.

-Bordel Sasuke !

C'était tellement bon ! mais tellement lent il allait mourir si ça continuait à cette vitesse il allait mourir de plaisir.

-Sasuke p-

-Vas-y...

Un sourire de prédateur apparu sur le visage du blond, Sasuke frissonna.

Naruto l'embrassa, sauvagement avant d'échanger les positions, il s'enfonça en douceur, la peur de blesser le brun ayant prit le dessus sur son excitation. Il guettait toutes les réactions du brun de ses yeux bleus.

-Vas-y Naruto !

Le blond regarda le brun dans les yeux, les puits noirs étaient pleins d'amour et de tendresse, Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun pour un baiser moins violent plus doux, un baiser dans lequel reposait tout leurs sentiments.

Puis Naruto commença les vas-et-viens, d'abords hésitants, puis de plus en plus rapides et profonds.

-Sas'ke... Parle-moi sinon je vais perdre la tête...

Les coups étaient de puissants et rapides, Sasuke était plein il sentait Naruto en lui, la voix excitée de Naruto le faisait frissonner.

-Je- Ah !

Naruto venait de toucher cette tâche, qui fit monter l'excitation du brun..

-Sas'ke !

-Plus fort !

Naruto commença à masturber Sasuke il tentait de calquer le rythme de sa main à celui de ses reins.

Sasuke n'était plus que gémissements, entre la main du blond qui le masturbait et ses coups de reins, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto. D'un coup tout devint blanc il poussa un cri et jouit dans la main du blond. Naruto le suivi de près. Il s'effondra sur le brun, épuisé.

-C'était...

Commença le blond une fois ses esprits revenus.

-Supercalifragilisticepialidoucious.

Sasuke poussa un petit rire.

-Parler de Disney juste après le sexe, je ne sais pas si c'est convenable.

Répondit le brun, Naruto répondit par un rire.

-Mais c'était magnifique.

Ajouta Sasuke.

-Si tu m'avait enseigné les maths comme ça j'aurais eu de meilleures notes.

Sasuke se colla au torse de Naruto.

-C'est pas Hinata qui aurait aimée ça.

-C'était pas miss cochonne dans l'intimité ?

-Pas du tout elle paniquais dès que je la touchait.

Sasuke éclata de rire.

-Sasuke je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Naruto enferma ses bras autour de Sasuke et l'embrassa sur le front.

Après un moment ils se levèrent et repérèrent leurs vêtements et s'habillèrent avant de sortir de la chambre du brun.

-Ça y est vous avez finis ?

Sakura et Saï étaient assis sur le fauteuil Sakura était blottie dans les bras de Saï.

Les deux amants rougirent avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre de Naruto cette fois-ci, en silence.

* * *

TADAAAAAAA ! Je stresse c'est LE lemon de colocataires ! mon dieu j'espère vraiment qu'il vous à plus j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! *se roule en boule sous sa couverture le roi lion*


	21. Chapter 21: La fuite

Voici le chapitre 21

Bonne lecture !

Réponse à la review anonyme:

CQFD: Eh oui, comme dit Mary Poppins quand on sait pas quoi dire, on dis supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ! Merci j'avais vraiment peur qu'il soit pas vraiment à la hauteur ! Oui ils sont sans gène c'est surtout que Sakura adore les taquiner ! Ouais si il avait su !

* * *

Sasuke se sentait comme lors de ses premiers jours en tant que journaliste, il avait après, beaucoup _beaucoup_ de difficultés réussi l'interview de Naruto. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à la finir, celle-ci finissant presque toujours au lit.

Il observait Kakashi lire l'article son sourcil apparent froncé, il avait fait une bonne critique. Sincère il était quand même professionnel mais une bonne critique. Parce que c'est vrai, les romans de Naruto étaient géniaux, et Naruto était une personne formidable sinon il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de lui. Mais il avait quand même peur, parce que c'était une bonne critique, certes il en avait déjà fait !... Mais pas pour un romans pour ados...

-« Les romans de Naruto Uzumaki, sont destinés à un public, très jeune, et ça se voit qu'il comprend les problèmes, que rencontrent les adolescent de cette génération, le seul cliché agaçant que l'on peut trouvé dans son histoire est celle de l'adolescente, nouvelle en ville qui tombe amoureuse du garçon populaire. »

Sasuke serra la mâchoire.

-« Je pense que Naruto Uzumaki, est un très bon écrivain, qui as du talent mais qui ne l'exploite pas assez. »

Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

-Tu sais Sasuke, je t'ai engagé parce que j'ai pensé que tu étais un journaliste, professionnel, qui disait ce qu'il pensait et qui s'en fichait des avis des autres...

Le brun baissa la tête.

-Et j'avais raison. Tu as dis ce que tu pensais de son roman, et de l'écrivain... Tu sors avec lui n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas juste colocataires ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, tu sais... Justement, on commençais à te critiquer pour tes articles, on disais que tu étais sûrement un homme aigris et tout le temps en colère. Et sûrement alcoolo. Et je dois avouer que je l'ai pensé aussi. Mais cet article montre que tu as un cœur. Et que tu n'est pas là juste pour descendre les artiste dont tu parles. Parfait !

La tension qui régnait dans ses épaules le quitta, il se sentait beaucoup, plus détendu. Il quitta le bureau la tête haute un micro sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Alors Sasuke comment c'était ?

Demanda Naruto en se jetant dans les bras du brun.

-C'était bien, il était heureux...

Sasuke referma ses bras autour du blond.

-C'est super, et si on fêtais ça ?

Le sourire malicieux du blond, fit sourire Sasuke en retour, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond et le baiser devînt rapidement passionné.

-Vous avez deux chambres pour ça les sangsues !

-Pourquoi tu ne travaille jamais ?!

-Oh bah tien ça, c'est bientôt fini...

Un voile de tristesse fit son apparition sur le regard du blond. Bientôt Sakura serait tout le temps à l'hôpital, ils vivaient assez loin donc elle partirait tôt, et reviendrait tard

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, Sakura mettait ça sur le tapis à chaque fois qu'ils la taquinaient ou qu'ils lui refusaient quelque chose. A chaque fois Naruto s'attendrissait et passait à tout ces caprices.

-ÇA SUFFIT !

Naruto attrapa le bras de Sasuke, l'obligeant à se calmer.

-Sasuke, elle est déprimée.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attendait ?! Ce qu'elle voulait ? HEIN ?! Mademoiselle trouve toujours un putain de moyen de se plaindre !

-Mais oui, c'est toujours moi... Je suis toujours une gamine qui se plain pour rien qui s'occupe des affaires des autres et qui est agaçante au possible...

Chuchota Sakura.

-Évidemment !

-Sasuke ! Elle va pleurer !

-Grand bien lui fasse ! Moi je n'en peux plus de son sourire malicieux à la con a chaque fois qu'on sort de l'une des chambres, de ses commentaires sur notre couple ! Tu sais qu'elle a voulu me parler de SM pas plus tard qu'hier ?!

-Sasuke... Calme-toi...

-Je dors pas ici ce soir, Naruto. Je t'interdit de venir me chercher, si tu le fait je t'arrache les parties.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et descendait les escaliers.

-MAIS SASUKE T'EN A BESOIN TOI AUSSI DE MES PARTIES !

Hurla Naruto sa voix résonnant dans tout les couloirs.

La porte de l'immeuble se referma en grand fracas.

-Bonjour... Madame Homura...

Salua Naruto de manière polie. La vielle dame lui lançant un regard outré.

Naruto baissa la tête déjà que cette vielle folle ne l'aimait pas...

Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Le SM ?

-Bah... Je croyais que ce serait une bonne idée...

Couina la jeune femme.

-Tu parles tant à Sasuke que ça ?

-J'aime bien le voir les joues rouges...

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, Sasuke n'était pas vraiment fâché... Il n'en avait pas l'air... Si il avait été vraiment énervé, il serait parti sans rien dire. Et lui aurait arraché ses parties pour ne pas avoir été de son côté... Enfin... Peut-être...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke frappa violemment à la porte grise. Il n'était pas en état de patienter, il avait intérêt à lui ouvrir très vite.

-Hey ! Petit frère ! Comment tu vas !

Itachi Uchiha, dans toute sa splendeur, ses longs cheveux brun ramenés sur le coté, un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres qui avaient l'air d'avoir été mordillées. Une couverture blanche autour des hanches. Son torse musclé apparent. Sasuke eut un court élan de jalousie... Son frère au moins faisait du sport.

-OH ! C'est Sasuke !

-AH OH BORDEL !

Sasuke se couvrit les yeux, Deidara... était nu. Complètement à poil. Et un détail que Sasuke préférait vraiment effacer de sa mémoire était la preuve de ce que ces deux-là étaient en train de faire avant son arrivée. Il avait une érection.

-Quoi, le corps humain est une œuvre d'art Sasuke !

S'exclama Deidara.

Itachi tira son frère à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui.

-Le froid rentre à l'intérieur...

Précisa le grand brun en fermant la porte derrière Sasuke

-Itachi, dis à ton... Copain de mettre quelque chose sur lui.

-Deidara ?

Il entendit les pas du blond s'éloigner et retira ses mains.

-Toi aussi ? S'il te plaît ?

Itachi leva les yeux au ciel.

-Assied-toi sur le fauteuil, je reviens. Habillé.

Sasuke obéit. L'appartement de son frère n'avait pas vraiment changé, plutôt sombre mais moderne.

-Coucou ! Pti frère !

Deidara se jeta au cou de Sasuke qui soupira.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère. Lâche-moi.

-T'a une peau toute douce !

-Itachi ! Ton copain va me violer.

Le grand brun arriva en courant dans le salon et tira Deidara qui lâcha Sasuke.

-Si tu est là c'est pour une raison n'est-ce pas ?

-Sakura me fait chier. Alors je suis venu dormir ici.

-Oh...

Ce « Oh... » Signifiait, développe.

-Je t'ai déjà dis à quel point elle était intrusive et invivable ?

-A chaque fois que tu viens ici pour te plaindre d'elle.

-Elle a une nouvelle lubie, c'est vouloir me « guider » dans mon couple, j'ai pas besoin de ses conseils !

-Tu as dis couple ?

Demanda Itachi

-COUPLE ! GENRE DEUX PERSONNES ?

Continua Deidara

-Ouais...

Un « pop » ce fit entendre Sasuke et Itachi se retournèrent vers le bruit.

-CHAMPAGNE !

-C'était pas la bouteille pour quand le président viendrait acheter ta dernière sculpture ?

-Une entrevue avec le président qu'est-ce que c'est à côté de Sasuke enfin casé.

Répondit Deidara en sortant des coupes.

-Rassure-nous c'est avec Naruto ?

Demanda Itachi

-Oui.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il était gay.

Intervînt Deidara. Itachi hocha la tête un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Tenez.

Deidara servit les verres et en tendis un a Sasuke puis ensuite à Itachi.

-A Sasuke, et au trou de son donut qui sera à présent comblé !

S'exclama Deidara en levant son verre, Itachi leva le sien à son tour en criant un « OUAIS ! »

Et Sasuke leva son verre à son tour, même si il n'avait pas comprit...

-C'est qui au dessus ?

Demanda d'un coup Deidara.

Sasuke faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée. Il était sérieux ?

-Par exemple pour nous c'est m-

Commença Itachi

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

Le coupa Sasuke.

-Je vais passer un appel je reviens...

Sasuke se leva et composa un numéro en s'éloignant du salon. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

-Sasuke !

-Naruto, je suis coincé, Itachi et Deidara sont encore pire que Sakura. Viens.

-Hum... Non. Deidara me fait peur.

-C'est en partie ta faute si je suis là ramène tes fesses ici.

-Mes jolies fesses hein ?

-Naruto.

Menaça Sasuke.

-Ok, j'arrive !

Et Sasuke raccrocha.

Il quitta la salle de bain. Naruto marche vite, plus que lui. Il arriverait vite.

-Sasuke ! On a réfléchis à une liste de questions à te poser !

Le plus jeune des Uchiha s'empêchait de pleurer.

* * *

C'était le chapitre 21 j'espère qu'il vous a plu à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 22 !


	22. Chapter 22: On seras comme eux ?

Me revoilà sur Colocataires ! dis donc j'en ai mis du temps ! je voulais vraiment finir les chapitres d'après avant de poster celui-là ! je suis désolée de mon retard et je vous annonce que je reviens sur cette fanfiction avec ce modeste chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et et bonne lecture !

* * *

Sasuke se massait nerveusement les tempes avec son index et son majeur. Itachi et Deidara étaient saouls. Ils avaient bu la bouteille de champagne et même le verre de Sasuke et là il s'étaient attaqués à des bierres. Pourtant quand il était allé téléphoner à Naruto il ne s'était absenté à peine 3 minutes. Ça n'avait prit que trois minutes à Deidara de débattre avec sa conscience, de si c'était bien ou mal de boire le verre de champagne de la personne pour laquelle on a ouvert cette bouteille de champagne. Juste, trois petites minutes. Sasuke se promit de se rappeler de ne jamais confier sa vie à cet homme, ou de lui confier une arme.

-Attends, la on vas dans les aigus on fait : Et il ne dormira plus JAAAAMAIIIS LA NUIT !

S'exclama Itachi.

-Non ! Imagine Naruto sors d'une émission pour son livre et tout, il sera fatigué.

Répondit Deidara.

-Ouais, t'a raison...

Et là ils lui écrivaient une chanson...

-NOTRE SASUKE EST LA NOTRE SASUKE EST ROI, CAR IL A ENFIN TROUVÉ LE GROS LOT ET CE N'ETAIT PAS TROP TOT MAINTENANT LA NUIT Y'AURA DU BRUIT... et... euh

-On peut pas faire rimer Nuit et nuit...

Des coups à la portes se fit entendre, et Sasuke se précipita sur celle-ci. Il avait besoin d'aide... Vite.

-T'as fais exprès hein ? T'a pris tout ton temps je vais faire exploser cet immeuble avec du rhum et une serviette. Je sais comment on fait.

-Sasuke calme-toi.

-Ils m'écrivent un chanson Naruto, une chanson.

-Oh c'est trop cool ! Elle parle de quoi ?

-Je sais !

S'exclama Deidara.

-SODOMIE SODOMIE ! SASUKE EST HEUREUX SODOMIE SODOMIE TOUTE LA NUIT !

Sasuke laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Naruto, il allait pleurer.

-Oh...

-Hé Naruto ! Viens chanter avec nous !

-Euhm non ! Je ne préfère pas...

-GRACE A NARUTO ! LE TOUT BEAU !

-Je ramène Sasuke à l'appartement !

Sasuke était heureux, enfin.

-NON !

Itachi referma la porte devant eux. Une lueur menaçante brillait dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui rime avec beau ?

Demanda Itachi

-Bateau, gâteau, eau, rouleau...

Répondit Naruto, Itachi faisait peur.

-ROULEAU !

Hurlèrent les deux plus vieux d'une seule voix.

-ET MÊME SI IL EST AU BOUT DU ROULEAU NARUTO L'AIMERAS TOUTE LA NUIT !

-C'est bon ? Je peux ramener Sasuke maintenant ?

-Voilà tu les encourage !

S'énerva Sasuke

-Mais ils me l'ont demandé, j'ai pas fait le rapprochement avec la chanson moi...

-SODOMIE SODOMIE GRACE A LA SODOMIE !

-On va s'enfuir pendant qu'il regardent pas...

Chuchota Naruto en prenant la main de Sasuke.

Il ouvrit la porte, et tira Sasuke dehors, puis sans attendre plus longtemps coururent dans les escaliers, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

-Écoutes-moi bien sale traître, si jamais tu me donne une raison de retourner chez ses deux-là, tu es un homme mort.

Menaça Sasuke en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-D'accord, j'ai compris... C'était quoi tout ça au fait ?

-Ils ont appris qu'on sortait ensemble...

Un énorme sourire prit place sur le visage de Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-Ils nous ont écris une chanson !

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Le refrain est une ode à la sodomie. Alors excuses-moi mais je suis pas très flatté.

Grogna Sasuke.

-C'est parce que t'es trop exigeant, on rentre à la maison ?

Sasuke ne voulait, ce serait comme s'excuser auprès de Sakura, chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Elle est partie se coucher

-C'est pas pour ça que je ne voulais pas rentrer...

-On vas manger des ramens ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi pas...

-Pourquoi pas..

-Yes !

Naruto traîna Sasuke jusqu'à l'Ichiraku.

-HEY ! Naruto ! Sasuke !

-Teuchi !

Naruto salua le vieil homme, propriétaire de l'Ichiraku.

-Comme d'habitude j'imagine ?

Demanda l'homme.

-Oui !

Sasuke s'installa, suivi de Naruto.

-Alors on regrette de pas être revenu plus tôt hein ?

Sourit Naruto.

-Pas du tout...

Le sourire de Naruto se fana.

-Pourquoi tu boude ?

-J'ai plus cinq ans je ne boude pas.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

Reprit-il.

Voyant que Sasuke ne répondait pas, il ajouta.

-C'est à cause de Sakura ?

-Non...

-Alors ?

-Itachi et Deidara. Je veux pas qu'on finisse comme eux.

-Ça risque pas d'arriver, t'es pas assez Itachi.

-Comment ça ?

-T'es trop sérieux pas fou.

-Trop c'est péjoratif.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-T'es pas taré.

-Oh...

-Voici votre commande !

Naruto sourit et poussa un « AHHH » de bonheur. Avant d'entamer son bol.

* * *

Voilà je sais il est court c'est pas le graand retour de Colocataires mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu. Aussi j'annonce qu'il reste trois chapitres avant la fin. Je n'arrive plus trop à écrire dessus et c'est a peu près la longueur que j'avais prévue à la base, l'avant dernier chapitre sera long, ça je peux vous l'assurer quand je dis long c'est par rapport aux autres de cette fiction.

Voilà, je savais pas comment l'annoncer donc je le fais là comme ça en fin de chapitre. A très bientôt pour le chapitre 23 !


	23. Chapter 23: Le conseil des gays

COUCOU ! voici le chapitre 23 OUI j'ai mis du temps mais c'est parce que j'aurais vraiment vraiment aimer poster les deux derniers chapitres (qui étaient censés être un mais le premier est _TELLEMENT LOOONG_ que j'ai du les couper en deux) Tout près l'un de l'autre c'est tout. Je vous poste cet avant dernier chapitre et je vous fais des bisous bisous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke étaient allongés, dans le lit de Sasuke, les yeux grand ouverts, les mains serrées sur la couverture. Ils avaient prit la chambre de Sasuke pour deux raison, une, Sasuke aurait tout de suite eu envie de ranger et ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Et deux, elle était la plus éloignée de celle de Sakura. Et ça ne servait pas vraiment à grand chose. Puisqu'elle était toujours aussi bruyante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'allait pas chez Saï ?

-Hum... On pourrais lui demander d'être moins bruyante ?

Proposa timidement Naruto.

-Et rentrer là-dedans ? T'es fou...

Répondit Sasuke.

« -Han ! Saï ! »

Naruto senti la bille lui remonter dans la gorge. Elle est vachement vocale...

-Elle doit pas se lever tôt demain ?

Demanda Naruto, d'une voix timide.

-Si...

-On peut se mettre en film au pire ?

-Et aller dans le salon ? Le son est plus fort.

Il vit Naruto ouvrir la bouche.

-Elle me coupe toute envie de sexe. Alors non.

-Si on fait plus de bruits qu'elle ?

-Naruto !

Le blond poussa un couinement.

-Il faut que ça s'arrête...

Geignit Naruto.

-Il faut qu'on lui en parle.

-Je veux dormir...

Souffla Sasuke, en se rapprochant de Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il était vingt trois heures, Sakura rentrait toute fatiguée de l'hôpital, elle avait très, très peu dormi cette nuit. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle alluma, la lumière du salon et sursauta en voyant ses deux colocataires assis sur une chaise l'air grave.

-Il... y a un problème les gars ?

-Oui.

Répondit Sasuke, de son ton grave.

-Je peux poser mes affaires et m'asseoir ?

Demanda timidement l'ex brune.

-Non.

-Hum... ok. Alors on fait vite ?

-Arrête de faire l'amour avec Saï. Maintenant.

Fit Naruto l'air sombre.

-OK, on peut commencer par un début ?

-Tu fais trop de bruit, on veut dormir, regarder des films ou même faire l'amour aussi, mais on peut pas, tu crie, fort, c'est trop bizarre t'a jamais crier autant.

Sakura regardait Naruto les yeux, grands ouverts, ils l'écoutaient ?!

-Vous m'écoutez ?!

S'offusqua Sakura.

-Tu crois que nous, un couple homosexuel on a que ça a faire que d'écouter la femme qu'on considère comme notre sœur, se faire sauter ?

Répondit Sasuke.

-Hum... Vous avez raison... Mais j'ai une bonne raison de crier... C'est parce qu'il est-

-STOP !

Hurla Naruto.

-Modère ta voix, s'il te plaît...

-Oh ! Sasuke qui dit s'il te plait » ok j'ai compris... Je vais essayer.

-Et préviens, quand tu compte...

-Et comment ?

Demanda Sakura.

Oo-ooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, tranquillement après avoir été marcher, Naruto avait en effet initié Sasuke à marche, alors parfois, quand le brun n'avait pas trop la flemme ils y allaient.

-Han Saï !

Ils firent un pas en arrière...

-On avais dis de mettre la cravate !

Grogna Sasuke.

-Bonsoir !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le voisin du dessus, un étudiant, fêtard, qui s'habillait toujours de manière douteuse, portait aujourd'hui, un costume cravate.

-Regarde Sasuke, il porte un costume cravate...

Chuchota Naruto.

-Non, il porte ma cravate...

Répondit Sasuke...

-On fais un autre tour de piste ?

Demanda, le blond.

-Tu rigole...

-On va manger dehors ?

-Ok, mais pas des ramens...

-C'est pas grave... Je veux juste pas avoir à les entendre...

Et ils firent rapidement demi tour.

-0-0-0—0-0-00-00-00-0-00000000000000000000000000000

-Quoi encore !

Soupira Sakura en refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière elle. Ses deux colocataires étaient encore assis les bras croisés et la mine sombre.

-La cravate n'a pas marché, le petit Konohamaru du haut l'a volée.

Sakura poussa un petit rire, mais en voyant les sourcils froncés du brun, elle s'arrêta.

-Oh... hum, dommage.. Et donc ?

-Il faut trouver autre chose...

-Une chaussette ?

Proposa Naruto.

-Personne ne volera jamais une chaussette !

Ajouta le blond.

-Surtout si c'est une des tiennes...

Précisa Sasuke.

-C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

-Oui, vas-y. Bonne nuit !

Ils regardèrent Sakura s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Dis Sasuke, si elle ne fait rien, nous... on pourrait ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage pâle de Sasuke.

Naruto embrassait Sasuke passionnément, et l'allongea sur le lit.

Le temps qu'ils attendaient de le refaire... Ils étaient tellement impatients...

-Ah au fait, si je fais rien y'a pas de raison que vous vous fassiez quelque chose.

Naruto s'allongea sur un côté de matelas, en soupirant. Cette histoire devait se finir... Rapidement...

Et la réponse à leur problème arriva une semaine plus tard.

Ils étaient calmement installés devant la télévision, Naruto travaillant sur son roman et Sasuke sur un article, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment.

-Hé ! Le conseil des gays, j'ai une annonce à vous faire !

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers la jeune femme.

-Crache le morceau, j'ai un article à écrire..

Grogna Sasuke.

-J'ai trouvée la solution à nos problèmes de sexe !

Là elle avait toute leur attention, son sourire fier s'agrandit.

-Et puis de toute manière c'était une évidence depuis le début ! C'est juste que vous ne vouliez pas le voir ! Ce que je trouve assez mignon ma-

-Crache le morceau...

S'impatienta Sasuke.

-Je vais passer, une semaine chez Saï et une ici, on est pas encore près pour vivre totalement ensemble, mais ce sera un bon test, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Un silence lui répondit... Son sourire se fana quelque peu...

-J'ai dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-ÉVIDEMMENT !

Hurla Naruto, faisant sursauter Sakura, et Sasuke.

-Tu penses pouvoir nous échapper ? Tu nous préfère au sexe !

Continua le blond.

-Un peu. Et puis j'essaie de donner autant d'attention à ma libido qu'a mes colocataires !

Répondit Sakura.

-Naruto...

Le blond senti une pression sur son bras, il se tourna vers Sasuke. Il lui ordonnait gentiment et silencieusement de se taire.

-Désolé, Sakura...Je, suis très heureux. En vrai. C'est cool que tu pense à faire ta vie ailleurs...

-T'es sûr ?

Demanda Sakura qui voyait la lueur triste dans le regard bleu du blond.

-Oui, bien sûr, j'ai juste été... Surpris. On est tous ensemble depuis tellement de temps que ça risquerait, d'être vide sans toi...

Sakura lui offrit un sourire tendre, Naruto était comme un petit frère pour elle.

-Bon ! Ça commence ce soir je fais une valise bye !

Naruto, observa Sakura la bouche grand ouverte, elle n'avait donc pas de cœur ! Partir, les abandonner du jour au lendemain ?!

Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'y penser, la jeune fille traversa faisant rouler une valise à ses côtés.

-Bonne semaine de sexe !

Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle...

Naruto enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke, c'était la fin.

* * *

TADAAAA le voici, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, mettez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser et à bientôt pour l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je suis toute pleine d'émotions rien que d'y penser... MAIS le discours de fin de fanfiction sera à la fin de la fanfiction !Je vous fais déjà de gros gros bichoux à la prochaine !


	24. Chapter 24: Le mariage Partie 1

Ta-DAAAAA Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de colocataire, il est trèèèès long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

* * *

-Naruto ! Lèves-toi imbécile !

Le blond grogna puis il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Sasuke était torse nu, une serviette autour de la nuque.

Naruto observait les gouttelettes d'eau tomber de ses cheveux sombres avant de glisser sensuellement le long de son torse pale avant de s'échouer sur le caleçon noir

-Tu sors de la douche ?

Demanda Naruto un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui.

Soupira Sasuke excédé ils allaient être en retard.

Naruto tira sur le bras de Sasuke.

-Alors laisse-moi te rendre tout sale qu'on aille prendre une douche ensemble.

-Lâches-moi ! On va être en retard imbécile !

S'énerva Sasuke.

-En... Retard ?

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux sa bouche formant un « o » C'ÉTAIT AUJOURD'HUI !

Il bondit hors du lit.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt !

-Je sais pas... Serait-ce parce que ça fait une semaine que tu me dis « Je vais me réveiller tout seul » ?!

Répondit ironiquement Sasuke, avant de quitter la chambre.

Naruto Soupira, et prit son costume avant de se jeter sous la douche.

-T'AS PRIS TOUTE L'EAU CHAUDE ENFOIRÉ !

Il entendit Sasuke rire dans la cuisine.

Il serra les dents, et prit une douche froide. Tout en maudissant Sasuke.

Il sortit de la douche tenta de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux mais abandonna rapidement, il se parfuma, se brossa les dents. Et quitta la salle de bain.

-Tu as utilisé toute l'eau chaude.

-T'avais qu'à te réveiller plus tôt.

Naruto serra la mâchoire.

-T'es prêt ?

Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Depuis ton réveil, tu as la bague ?

-Oui évidem-

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et tapota ses poches un air paniqué sur le visage.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieux ?

-Chut ! Tu me fais stresser !

-NARUTO TU AS PERDU LA BAGUE !

-Ne dis pas ça !

Chouina Naruto.

-Pourquoi sinon c'est réel?!

-OUI !

-TROUVE CETTE BAGUE !

-NE ME STRESSE PAS !

-MAIS SI IL FAUT QUE JE STRESSE ! TROUVE CETTE BAGUE BORDEL !

Naruto serra Sasuke dans ses bras pleurant presque.

-Je sais pas où elle est !

-Je vais te dire où elle est.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-ELLE EST QUELQUE PART DANS UNE BOITE EN VELOUR NOIRE ! QUI ELLE EST QUELQUE PART DANS CET APPARTEMENT !

-NE CRIE PAS !

-CHERCHES ALORS !

Naruto entra dans la chambre qu'occupait Sakura, là il serait calme, Sasuke refusait d'y entrer. Là il serait protégé.

Il trouva posé au centre de la pièce l'écrin noir. Il se souvînt être venu là avec la veille pendant que Sasuke se douchait.

Naruto sourit tristement. Finalement Sakura était restée chez Sai, un dimanche elle était venue avec un pantacourt en jean et un t-shirt rose, ses cheveux ramenés en arrières par un bandana rouge et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Elles les avait réveillés, et après avoir fait un commentaire sur le fait qu'ils étaient nus, et que la chambre de Sasuke habituellement propre était toute dérangée. Elle leur avait ordonnés de s'habiller et de l'aider à déménager.

Du jour au lendemain, elle avait choisie de les quitter...

Ça faisait deux mois, et un mois après ils étaient fiancés, Sakura ayant demandée Sai en mariage.

Tout était allé très vite entre eux, Sakura avait tellement souffert, mais Sai était une bonne personne et il saurait guérir ses blessures du passé. Et Sakura avait l'air tellement heureuse... Il lui faisait confiance. Et étaient très heureux pour elle.

-Naruto tu l'as trou-

-Elle me manque.

Une larme roula sur la joue bronzée de Naruto. Tout de suite essuyée par le doigt pâle de Sasuke, puis il senti les bras de Sasuke l'entourer.

-Moi aussi... Maintenant elle est heureuse. Et puis elle nous embêteras plus jamais, sauf quand on lui manqueras...

-J'aimais bien au fond quand elle m'embêtait.

-Je sais, elle est quand même notre, amie, elle ne nous oubliera jamais.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et il vit le sourire triste de son petit ami, il le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu as raison.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du brun et prit la bague, il serra la main de Sasuke et se dirigea hors de l'appartement.

-ON VAS LA REGARDER SE BOURRER LA GUEULE ON VA TOUT FILMER ET ON MONTRERAS LA VIDEO A SES ENFANTS !

Sasuke, se mit au volant et ils se dirigèrent vers l'Eglise.

/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/§/

-Tu crois qu'on a le droit de rentrer ?

Demanda Naruto en fixant la bâtisse.

-Je pense que la majorité des personnes qui vont à l'Eglise commettent plus de pêcher que nous.

Répondit Sasuke.

-LES GARS VENEZ !

-J'avais oublié, qu'elle aussi était invitée...

Soupira Sasuke en regardant Ino courir vers eux un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-C'est sa demoiselle d'honneur aussi Sasuke.

Souffla Naruto à l'oreille du brun.

-Je suis pas une demoiselle d'honneur...

Grogna Sasuke.

-C'est Sakura.

Ils se mirent à courir en suivant Ino qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à Sakura ?

Ils entrèrent dans la salle où Sakura se changeait.

-Sakura !

La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise, en sous-vêtements. Elle était redevenue brune, ne gardant que ses pointes roses.

-RECULEZ !

Hurla la brune. Les deux garçons obéirent.

-Un mariage ?! Je suis pas assez normale pour ça !

-C'est toi qui l'a demandé en mariage.

Répondit Sasuke.

-Je sais ! Et le pire c'est qu'il a accepté ! C'est dingue ! Quelqu'un d'autre que vous a accepté de passer sa vie à me supporter !

Naruto et Sasuke ne comprenaient pas où était le problème.

-Et si je rencontre un autre mec dans un bar comment je fais ?! Même si c'est moi qui ait voulu m'engager ! Je l'ai fait pour être sûre qu'il ne parte jamais! Et là je me dis « Et si c'est moi qui veut partir ?! » Je l'aime vraiment et je veux pas lui faire de mal !

Naruto regardait le visage magnifiquement maquillé de Sakura rougir, il vit les yeux verts briller, et il se précipita sur Sakura.

-Pleure pas ton maquillage va couler !

-Merci Naruto...

Sakura renifla.

-Sasuke un mouchoir !

Cria Naruto.

-J'ai une tête de quelqu'un qui se promène avec des mouchoir !

Ino donna un mouchoir à Naruto

-Pleurnicharde.

Grogna Sasuke à l'intention de la blonde.

Naruto se dépêcha de sécher les larmes de son amie.

-Naruto ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

chuchota le blond.

-T'es vraiment sûr que t'es gay ?

-OUI ÉVIDEMMENT !

Répondit Naruto sentant le regard noir de Sasuke dans son dos.

-Parce que si un jour tu viens me chercher pour me dire que tu m'aime toujours, je saurais pas te dire non !

Et Sakura fondit en larme dans les bras de Naruto.

-Ton maquillage Sakura !... Oh mon costume !

Sasuke, décida d'intervenir, Naruto était trop gentil.

-Elle est coiffée ?

Demanda t-il à une femme armée d'un sèche cheveux et d'une brosse.

-Heum... Non

Sasuke s'avança lentement vers la brune et lui tira les cheveux.

-Aïe !

-Sasuke !

Cria Naruto.

-Sale brute !

Hurla Ino.

-T'as quittée l'appartement, tu vis avec ce mec depuis deux mois, dix jours et cinq heures !

-T'a même compté les heures ?

Couina Sakura.

-Alors si tu devais rencontrer un autre type dans un bar tu l'aurais déjà fais.

-T'as même compté les heures ?

-Oui !

Sakura arracha le mouchoir des mains de Naruto et sécha ses larmes.

-Tu peux lâcher ses cheveux maintenant ? Sale brute.

Intervint Ino.

-Écoute blondasse, si je veux la rendre chauve je la rend chauve ok !

-BLONDASSE ? SALE MAIGRE !

S'offusqua Ino

-Aller Sasuke, lâche-la.

-La ferme faux gay !

-FAUX GAY ?!

Répéta Naruto Outré.

-Oui !

-D'où tu me traite de faux gay ? Je suis le gay le plus gay de l'univers !

-Les gars ! Je vais me marier ! Sasuke Uchiha lâche mes cheveux ou je t'arraches les sourcils !

Sasuke lâcha les cheveux de Sakura un micro sourire sur les lèvres.

-ALLER A LA COIFFURE ET QU'ON REFASSE MON MAQUILLAGE SI IL A COULÉ C'EST QUE C'ÉTAIT PAS BIEN FAIT JE VEUX AVOIR TELLEMENT DE MAQUILLAGE SUR LE VISAGE QUE QUAND JE FERAIS LA BISE A QUELQU'UN IL EN AURA PLEIN SUR LA FACE ! Et vous deux, dégagez, je suis à poil sales pervers !

Naruto et Sasuke quittèrent la pièce.

-On es pas ses demoiselles d'honneur ?

-Je suis pas une demoiselle d'honneur moi.

-Écoute Sasuke, je ne suis pas gay...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis Sasugay, je suis gay de toi.

Un sourire fleurit sur lèvres de Sasuke

-Je vais oublier l'horrible jeu de mot que tu viens de faire avec mon prénom.

Naruto sourit.

-Sakura va se marier. Elle aura des enfants et tu sais quoi ? On sera tontons.

-Tu veux des gosses ?

Demanda Sasuke un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Hum non ! Enfin ! je...

-On sera heureux avec un gosse...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux un gosse ?!

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Elle est habillée, entrez.

Ils la suivirent et entrèrent dans la pièce.

Et là...

-Tu est la femme la plus magnifique de l'univers.

S'exclama Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke toussota.

-Femme j'ai dis femme !

Se reprit Naruto.

-J'ai bien dis femme ?

Chuchota t-il à Sakura, qui répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire.

-Tu es magnifique...

Sourit Sasuke.

-Merci les gars ! Si vous saviez à quel point... J'ai envie de vomir ! Mon dieu j'ai l'impression qu'a chaque fois que je respire je vais vomir.

-Ne vomis pas ! J'ai pas mon téléphone pour filmer !

Hurla Naruto.

-Comment ça ton téléphone ? Ne me dis pas que t'a pas prit l'appareil photo ? NARUTO CINQ-CENT EUROS QUE J'AI PAYÉE CETTE MERDE ET TU L'AS OUBLIÉ JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES COUILLES ET LES DONNER A MANGER A TON FOUTU COPAIN QUI A PAS PENSÉ A T'Y FAIRE PENSER !

-Je croyais que tu avais envie de vomir ?!

S'exclama Naruto effrayé par la réaction de son amie

-Je l'ai, dans la voiture, Sakura.

Sourit Sasuke.

-Ouf...Maintenant j'ai encore envie de vomir...

-Ne vomis pas !

Hurla Ino.

-Un peu cette robe m'a coûtée une fortune, et elle est hyper serré, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser ! Dès que cette cérémonie de malheur est finie je fais un feu de joie avec !

-Et tu es redevenue toi-même.

Sourit Naruto.

-Bah un mariage c'est rien, juste une occasion de plus de se bourrer la gueule et je pourrais marquer mon copain au fer rouge.

-Tu tente de t'auto-rassurer...

Sourit Sasuke.

-Je serais stressée tant que je serais pas sortie de cette église.

Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Naruto... Tu as les bague n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! T'inquiètes pas !

-Il a failli les perdre.

Ajouta Sasuke.

Sakura lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux, serrait la mâchoire et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la robe.

-Tu... est en train de te transformer en loup-garou ?

Demanda timidement Naruto.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'organisateur du mariage.

-Les demoiselles d'honneur doivent se tenir prêtes.

-PRÊTS !

Hurla Sasuke.

-Sasuke, soit gentil avec les invités ok ?

Supplia Sakura

Le brun quitta la pièce sans lancer un regard à la brune.

-Naruto veille à ce qu'il soit gentil

-Compte sur moi !

Et Naruto quitta la pièce à son tour.

-Tu ne l'as pas dis à Naruto ?

Demanda Ino.

-Oh merde ! C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si détendu ! Ino veille à ce qu'il ne la rencontre pas !

La blonde hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient debout, et saluaient les invité. L'un avec plus d'enthousiasme que l'autre.

-Oh, Naruto et Sasuke !

La mère de Sakura les serra dans ses bras.

-Alors comment ça va ?

-Parfaitement bien, c'est une magnifique journée ! Et vous ?

Répondit Sasuke, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

Malgrès le fait que Sakura était leur meilleure amie, ils n'ont pas souvent rencontrés ses parents.

-Alors c'est lequel le prochain ?

Ils offrirent un rire hypocrite à la femme pour éviter la question.

Sasuke tomba dans deux yeux clairs, d'abord il se crispa, croyant voir Neji Hyuga, mais c'était une femme...

Il serra instinctivement la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

-Ça va ?

Demanda Naruto inquiet.

Sasuke se calma, Naruto ne devait se rendre compte de rien.

-Ouais.

-Naruto !

Ils sursautèrent, et se tournèrent vers la voix de Ino.

-C'est toi...

Dit Sasuke d'un ton dégoûté.

-Il y a un problème ? C'est Sakura ?

Demanda Naruto

-Non ! Ouais... Enfin je crois.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, elle savait pour Hinata.

-Vas voir Naruto, le cerveau de cette blondasse est trop petit pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir d'un truc plus de dix secondes.

-HÉ !

-D'accord, mais pour l'accueil ?

-Ino m'aideras !

Naruto jeta un regard empli de doutes à son copain et Ino, mais il décida d'y aller.

-Bordel, c'est pas passé loin...

Soupira Sasuke en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière

-Tu es au courant ?

-Oui je l'ai vu.

-Oh... C'est pas passé loin.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bonjour !

-Hé Temari !

Sasuke soupira cette fille-là aussi est bruyante.

-J'adore ta robe !

S'exclama Temari.

-Merci ! Qui aurait cru que Naruto et Sasuke avaient du goût ?

Répondit Ino en riant.

-Qui aurait cru que tu rentrerais dedans...

Intervint Sasuke

Les deux jeunes femmes l'ignorèrent.

-Et Shikamaru ?

-Il gare la voiture

-La chance ! Mon Kiba n'aurait jamais fait ça pour moi !

Sasuke soupira leva les yeux au ciel « Mon Kiba ? » C'était ridicule !

-A plus !

-Bonjour les jeunes !

Ça, c'était le père de Sakura. Cet homme avait toujours effrayé Sasuke. Oui effrayé.

-Bonjour monsieur Haruno !

-Alors les prochains c'est vous ?

Demanda le vieil homme un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sasuke senti la bile lui monter à la gorge, lui et cette chose ? Plutôt boire du vomi pendant le reste de sa vie.

-Oh non pas du tout ! Nous sommes tout les deux en couples !

Répondit Ino un rire, géné.

-Chacun de notre côté, pas ensembles.

Ajouta Sasuke.

-J'espère que ça fonctionnera pour vous !

Sasuke regarda le vieil homme s'éloigner. Les sourcils froncés, puis il se tourna vers la blonde.

-« On est tout les deux en couple ! » Tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Oh la ferme j'ai pas réfléchis !

-C'est un truc que tu fais pas souvent...

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as contre moi à la fin qu'on en-

-Salut...

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix.

-Hey... Hinata !

Sourit Ino.

Sasuke serra les dents, il ne l'avait jamais appréciée, même au lycée.

-Hey Sasuke, ça fait longtemps...

Le brun ne répondit pas.

-Hum... Vous avez vu Naru-

-Non !

Cria Ino.

-Il est occupé.

Reprit Sasuke

Face au regard interrogatif de la brune Sasuke répondit.

-Elle l'a pas vu, je l'ai vu y'a pas longtemps et il est occupé.

-Toujours inséparables, hein ?

Souffla Hinata un micro sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point.

Hinata baissa les yeux avant de rentrer à l'intérieur

-T'aurais pu être plus sympa ! Sakura t'a demandé d'être aimable, pas insupportable !

-J'ai fais mon maximum...

Grogna Sasuke.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

-Et tu te rappelles avec Sasuke quand on a visité notre appartement ? J'étais tombée sous le charme un nouveau départ pour moi !

Naruto hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux.

-Et tu te rappelle quand on s'est battus pour avoir la plus grande chambre .

-Oui... Sasuke a gagné de manière déloyale...

Sanglota Naruto.

-Et tu te souviens quand on a failli faire exploser l'appartement avec le gaz ?

-Oui ! Depuis on a acheté une plaque à induction !

Sakura avait un sourire crispé, elle ne pourrait pas contenir Naruto plus longtemps avec des souvenirs, surtout qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée que le blond pleurerait si facilement.

-Désolé... C'est ton mariage et moi je pleure avant le début de la cérémonie...

-Oh non c'est pas grave !

-Tu sais... Tu nous manque à l'appartement il est vide sans toi.

-Ooooh... je-

-Tu commence une nouvelle vie...

Sakura ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre, elle était très gênée...

-Tu as beaucoup fait pour nous, tu as été comme une maman.

-Ça, me rajoute de l'age tout ça dis donc !

Tenta Sakura pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le blond se leva, il prit le visage de la brune en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

-T'en fais pas, t'as trouvée le bon.

-Même si c'est un peintre pervers ?

-Surtout, si c'est un peintre pervers.

Sakura poussa un rire.

Naruto quitta la pièce.

Sakura était encore secouée, Naruto a beaucoup évolué...

-Merde ! Je l'ai laissé partir ! Téléphone !

La maquilleuse, fouilla dans le sac de la brun et lui tendit son téléphone.

Sakura composa le numéro de Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-Oh mon dieu Sasuke, le poussin s'est échappé du nid !

-Quoi ?

-Le poussin s'est échappé du nid !

-C'est le code pour « Je suis enceinte et je perd les eaux »

-Quoi ?! Sakura est enceinte ?!

S'exclama la voix d'Ino aux cotés du brun.

-Fiches-moi la paix...

Soupira Sasuke.

-Sasuke ! C'est le code pour Naruto est parti faut faire en sorte qu'il voit pas Hinata.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'a invitée ?!

-Parce que je savais pas qui inviter d'autre ! Et je suis restée en contact avec elle ça aurait été impoli de me marier sans l'inviter !

-On a fait les invitations ensembles, tu l'a invitée en secret.

-On ne blâme pas la mariée ! Vas t'occuper de Naruto !

Et elle raccrocha.

-Sakura est enceinte ?!

-Non !

Sasuke entra à l'intérieur.

-Naruto !

Le blond s'avança vers Sasuke.

-Ce mariage, me stresse, viens je te veux.

-Hein ? Quoi ?! Sasuke ! On est dans une église !

-... Retourne vers Sakura elle va craquer d'un moment à l'autre.

-Tu me caches quelque chose.

-Non

-Oh tiens, Uchiha...

Sasuke serra les poings c'était pas le moment !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Sasuke senti la main de Naruto sur son bras.

-Ma cousine m'a invité.

Cousine... Hyuga. Sasuke grogna, il a fallu que cette... Chose soit la cousine de cet enfoiré.

-Neji t'a une cousine qu'on connais ?! Wouah !

La situation l'échappait. Faites que Naruto soit toujours aussi idiot, faites que Naruto soit toujours aussi idiot...

-Je pensais que tu le savais.

Répondit Neji.

Sasuke voyait la situation déraper, il paniqua. Il n'avait pas d'idées.

-La cérémonie vas bientôt commencer !

S'exclama t-il en poussant Neji à l'intérieur.

-Sasuke... T'es sûr que ça va ?

Demanda Naruto qui commençait à être vraiment inquiet.

-Oui, il faut accueillir les gens.

Naruto grimaça, il n'aimait pas rester debout à rien faire.

-Y'en reste ?

-Oui.

Il retournèrent à leur poste.

-Ah vous voilà !

S'exclama Ino, en ramenant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

-Me laissez plus jamais seule avec les témoins de Sai.

Chuchota la blonde.

Naruto et Sasuke ne les avaient même pas remarqués, ils étaient tellement discrets aussi... Shin et Shino. Ils étaient les deux seuls amis de Sai, le monde de l'art n'était pas un monde merveilleux pleins de pacifistes, au contraire, certains tentaient même de bousiller les œuvres des autres. Aussi Shino et Shin étaient les seuls amis que Sai avait pu garder, l'un faisait un travail merveilleux de photographies d'insectes et l'autre était un ami d'enfance de Sai. Et ils n'étaient pas normaux.

-Hey salut !

Un frisson de terreur traversa Naruto. L'ami d'enfance de Sai...

-Narto !

-Shun !

Répliqua le blond

L'autre aux cheveux gris se mit à rire.

-C'est de bonne guerre !

Sourit le frère de cœur de Sai.

Naruto serra les dents, il n'aimait pas ce type. Surtout que...

-Sasuke ! T'en a mis du temps ! C'est Narta qui t'a retardé ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, Sasuke ne prenait même pas sa défense ?! Et il laissait l'autre le toucher ?

Il vit Shin poser son menton sur l'épaule du brun, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Naruto lançait un regard noir à Sasuke, qui l'ignora complètement.

Rapidement tout les invités étaient entrés, et ils devaient se préparer à la cérémonie.

Naruto et Sasuke coururent vers la loge de Sakura.

-Prête ?

Demanda Naruto, la vue de sa meilleure amie dans sa magnifique robe lui redonnait le sourire.

-Ouais... Si on veut. C'est parti !

S'exclama la brune en commençant sa marche vers en entendant la musique démarrer, suivie par Sasuke et Naruto et accompagnée par son père qui la rassurait, et lui disait encore une fois qu'il était fière d'elle.

-Je crois que je vais pleurer.

Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke.

-Femmelette.

Répondit le brun, mais lui-même n'en menait pas large.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, et ils y étaient, ce pour quoi ils travaillaient depuis tout ce temps...

La musique jouait et ils avancèrent lentement, derrière eux étaient les témoins de Sai. Sasuke sentait dans son dos le regard de Shin, il devrait lui répéter qu'il avait un copain, Naruto allait craquer et il ne voulait pas de bagarre au mirage de Sakura.

« Ne trébuche pas, Ne trébuche pas, ne marche pas sur la robe de Sakura, ne trébuche pas... »

Se répétait Naruto en tentant de ne pas regarder ses pieds, il se concentra sur la distance qui régnait entre son amie et lui et sur les pas de celle ci, « quand elle fait un grand pas, j'en fais un petit » C'est ce que Sasuke lui avait conseillé de faire.

Enfin ils étaient arrivés à destination sans accroc, tout le monde se plaça à sa place, et le curé commença son discours. Qui se fini par l'habituel « vous pouvez embrasser a marié » et la les larmes coulèrent pour tout les invités, enfin pour Naruto et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel... ça empêchait les larmes de couler paraît-il.

Sakura lança le bouquet qui fut attrapé par Ino, qui hurla de joie.

-Si on est invités on y vas pas.

Chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto, qui hocha la tête.

C'était l'heure des photos, Sasuke sorti de sa poche l'appareil photo, et regarda d'un œil mauvais le photographe qui avait été engagé, il n'avait pas comprit la volonté d'avoir quand même un photographe.

D'abord, la famille de Sai, il ne lui restait que son père adoptif, Yamato, donc c'était rapide, pensa Sasuke, puis la famille de Sakura.

C'était un chao. Entre le père qui regardait toujours Sai d'un regard noir et qui l'empêchait de poser sa main sur la hanche de Sakura, la mère de Sakura qui tentait de calmer le jeu, c'est-à-dire en se disputant avec son mari, puis elle disait à Sakura d'intervenir. Chose que la jeune mariée ne voulait absolument pas faire, parce qu'elle le savait ça allait lui retomber dessus de manière violente.

Le pauvre photographe perdait patience.

-On vas l'aider ?

Demanda Naruto qui avait pitié du pauvre photographe.

-Non.

Grogna Sasuke.

-Tu est fâché parce que Sakura à engagé un photographe ?

-Non.

-Oui.

Naruto sursauta et se retourna vers la voix qui avait grogné un « oui ». C'était Shino, le meilleur ami de Sai.

Naruto et Sasuke décidèrent de s'éloigner de lui.

-Si c'est un si bon photographe que ça il peut gérer les fa-

Elle était là, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, aux reflets bleus, le regard inquiet, elle cherchait Naruto.

« Putain ! » Jura intérieurement Sasuke.

-Gérer les fa ?

Interrogea Naruto.

-Rien, viens on va s'approcher, on doit sûrement être sur les prochaines photos.

Naruto se laissa tirer par Sasuke en plein dans la foule ils voulaient tous voir à quel point les mariés étaient beaux.

La photo était enfin prise quand Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent juste devant eux, tirés violemment par la mariée.

-Vous étiez où bordel ! Me laissez plus jamais gérer ma famille !

-D'accord...

-Hinata, à deux heures.

Chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille de Sakura.

-Deux heures ?! J'ai pas de montre je comprends pas !

Sasuke, montra discrètement à Sakura la jeune femme au regard inquiet.

-Ah ouais, j'ai vu !

-De quoi vous parlez vous deux ?

Demanda Naruto, faisant sursauter ses deux amis.

-L'architecture de l'Église !

Paniqua Sakura.

-Sasuke me disait que c'était beau ! Et tout...

-Sérieux ?

Naruto regardait Sasuke, et quand Sasuke rencontra le regard du blond, il sut qu'il n'y croyait pas.

-C'est le moment de la photo !

Sakura et Sai se placèrent entre Sasuke et Naruto et prirent la pose.

-Sourit.

Ordonna Naruto à Sasuke.

Le brun quitta l'étreinte de la brune.

-Tu ne me voyais même pas, comment tu peux savoir que je ne souriait pas ?

Grogna Sasuke.

-Je te connais par cœur tu souris jamais sur les photos.

-Et si là je souriais, peut être que les autres photos n'étaient pas aussi importantes que le mariage de Sakura et ne méritaient pas de sourire.

-Donc, les photos qu'on prenaient avec Kyubi n'étaient pas importantes ?

S'énerva Naruto.

-T'es sérieux de reparler de ça aujourd'hui ?

-Oui.

-LES GARS ! Mettez-vous en place, c'est mon mariage, Sai tu garde Naruto silencieux. Et vous photographe de malheur prenez la photo avant qu'ils ne se remettent à se disputer.

Ils se replacèrent, Sai serrant bien Naruto pour pas qu'il surveille Sasuke. Et Sakura serrait l'épaule de Naruto pour l'empêcher de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Et le photographe prit la photo.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardaient d'un œil noir, toujours pas remis de leur dispute.

-J'ai souris, si tu veux savoir.

-Avant ou après que je t'ai dis de le faire.

Répondit Sasuke.

-... Après.

Naruto sourit, il le savait. Il serra Sasuke dans ses bras, le brun voulu d'abord s'extraire de l'étreinte mais il abandonna.

-Ah ! Les voilà !

S'exclama Sakura.

Et ils virent les témoins du marié arriver.

Naruto serra les dents, et son étreinte sur les hanches de Sasuke. Il _détestait_ Shin.

-Aller les gars placez vous ! Alors, je voudrais, Naruto, Shino, Moi, Sai, Shin Sasuke.

-Non !

Sakura se tourna vers Naruto.

-Tu conteste mes ordres ?

Sourit Sakura.

-Euh... Non je-

-Naruto, j'étouffe encore dans cette robe, je veux finir ça rapidement. Pour mettre ma robe Sexy et qui me laisse respirer.

-D'accord...

Tout le monde se plaça et le photographe commença à compter, Naruto se faisait violence pour ne pas regarder Shin et Sasuke.

La photo fut prise, une deux trois fois pour être sûr, et dès que Naruto vit le photographe lâcher l'appareil il s'extirpa de la prise de Shino, manquant de le faire tomber pour voir, Shin et Sasuke, qui discutaient joyeusement, la main de Shin toujours sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Naruto couru les rejoindre et vira discrètement la main de Shin la remplaçant par le sienne. Un sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

-De quoi vous parlez vous deux ?

-Oh, de rien.

Répondit Shin, toujours un sourire provocateur sur le visage.

-De l'architecture de l'église.

Ajouta Sasuke, d'un ton sérieux.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

-Je re_prend_s Sasuke j'ai besoin de lui.

Et il s'éloigna.

-Allusion, très discrète, Naruto.

Lança Sasuke.

-Vous parliez de quoi.

-Je te l'ai dis, t'es parano.

Le blond serra la mâchoire. Sasuke mentait, il en était sûr.

-On va rester là longtemps ?

Se plaignit Sasuke.

-J'en sais rien...

-Hé ! Les gars !

Ino, tira rapidement Naruto vers la foule, manquant de faire tomber Sasuke.

-Hé ! Blon-

Ino lui fit un clin d'oeil et montra du doigt Hinata.

-Oh...

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, nous montrer Ino ?

Demanda Naruto.

-... Une limace ! Elle était toute... Euh jolie ! Elle ressemblait à du dentifrice ! C'était trop marrant !

L'oeil plein de doute du blond paniqua Ino. Il ne la croyait pas. Elle jeta un œil discret vers là où se trouvait Hinata, et remarquant qu'elle n'était pas là, souffla un peu.

-Bon, bah elle est plus là !

Naruto avait les sourcils froncés et regardait tour à tour Sasuke et Ino, la blonde avait un sourire crispé, et le brun, le regard fuyant. Et aucun ne se crachait des insultes, ils semblaient lui cacher quelque chose.

-Vous allez bien ?

Demanda Naruto.

-Oui parfaitement ! Hein Sasuke ?

-Ouais...

-D'accord, il y a un problème. Et je trouverais quoi.

Puis Naruto s'éloigna.

-Il se doute de quelque chose !

Paniqua Ino.

-Nooon tu crois ? Mademoiselle « Oui parfaitement hein Sasuke ? »

-Quoi ?

-Aucune insulte ne me viens à l'esprit pour dire à quel point t'es stupide...

Sasuke s'éloigna de la blonde, il était très pressé que cette journée se finisse...

-Alors Sasuke !

Le brun se retourna, il avait presque sursauté, la grosse voix du père de Sakura était terrifiante.

-Oui Monsieur Haruno ?

-Racontes-moi ta carrière avance bien dis-donc ! J'ai lu ton dernier article !

-Merci...

-Dis-moi, tu as une copine ? Ou tu prévois de te marier, ne me dis pas que tu as fais pleurer ma fille, pour au final finir, vieux et seul n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai quelqu'un.

-Oh... Elle n'est pas ici ?

-Si.

-Tu me la présenteras ?

Sasuke serra les dents, exactement ce qu'il redoutait.

-...Quand je saurait où cette personne se cache.

-Bien ! A tout à l'heure.

Et l'homme parti après avoir donné une « petite » tape dans le dos de Sasuke qui avait failli tomber.

« Trouver Naruto »

-Oh lala ! Qu'est-ce que tu es beau Sasuke !

Il se senti prit dans une étreinte, qui c'était encore ?!

-Mûrir t'a rendu encore plus magnifique !

Sasuke tenta de se souvenir, qui était cette femme... Cheveux rouges... Lunettes.

-Je peux prendre une photo ? Mon fiancé vas être jaloux !

-T'es qui ?

La jeune femme recula d'un pas, étonnée.

-Karin.

Sasuke eu un frisson de dégoût, elle...

-Oh... Non. Je cherches quelqu'un.

Sasuke s'éloigna, il _détestait_ cette fille.

« Trouver Naruto, ne pas s'arrêter »

Il se fit tirer en arrière par poigne forte se retrouvant dans les buissons.

-Hé mais-

-Chut !

-Naruto je te cherches partout !

-Tout comme le père de Sakura, Suigetsu, Lee, Et Hinata.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Donc tu l'a vue...

-J'ai cherché ce que vous me cachiez toi et Ino, et je suis tomber sur elle et son sourire timide. Je me suis enfuis. Tu pensais me le cacher toute la journée ?! E t'ai jamais connu avec tant d'espoir Sasuke.

-Sakura l'a invitée sans mon accord.

-Elle a invitée beaucoup de gens sans ton accord.

Répliqua Naruto.

-On vas rester là longtemps ?

-Jusqu'à ce que Ino vienne nous prévenir qu'on va à la salle pour la fête.

Répondit Naruto.

* * *

Donc voici la première partie du double chapitre "Le mariage" j'espère qu'elle vous a plu laissez des Reviews pour me donner votre avis ! la semaine d'après... Dernier chapitre !


End file.
